Courting Death (Séduire la mort)
by winchestersgurl
Summary: Sam Winchester a vécu les 6 premiers mois de sa vie dans une famille heureuse; les 12 années suivantes comme le fils unique de John Winchester, et la dernière décennie comme un orphelin. Il est censé mourir à 22 ans en essayant de sauver la femme qu'il aime d'un feu, parce qu'il n'a pas de frère pour le retenir. Mais la nuit où Sam rencontre sa Faucheuse, il découvre que(..)
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_[Sam Winchester a vécu les six premiers mois de sa vie dans une famille heureuse; les douze années suivantes comme le fils unique de John Winchester, et la dernière décennie comme un orphelin. Il est censé mourir à vingt-deux ans en essayant de sauver la femme qu'il aime d'un feu, parce qu'il n'a pas de frère pour le retenir. Mais la nuit où Sam rencontre sa Faucheuse, il découvre que la Mort aime bien trop les références pop-culture, est trop beau pour être vrai, et hésite à le tuer.]_

 **Traduction de _Courting Death_ par theproblematique que l'on peut trouver sur AO3.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

La première fois que la Mort vient à Sam, il n'est pas en mesure de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas peur, il n'est pas anxieux ou bien même, pour être tout à fait honnête, légèrement inquiet pour son propre bien-être. Au lieu de cela, il regarde la silhouette et pense, hébété: _alors c'est comme ça qu'elle fait pour réussir à faire que les gens la suivent dans l'obscurité ou vers la lumière ou peu importe ce qu'il se passe réellement._

 _Huh._

La forme masculine est délicieusement élaborée et de toute évidence conçue pour attirer et interpeller; pour capturer. Quelqu'un, quelque part, lui a donné des yeux verts qui brillent d'un éclat surnaturellement vif, et des traits si parfaits que la première chose qui vient à l'esprit de Sam est le fait qu'ils ont dû être générés par ordinateur. La trace d'une barbe de trois jours sur cette mâchoire ferme appariée à des lèvres pulpeuse et à un nez droit en fait un modèle de contradictions; le genre de beauté qui pose la question de savoir qui l'a assemblée parce que, malgré tous ses miracles, la nature à elle seule n'aurait pas pu concevoir une personne aussi complexe.

"Samuel Winchester?" Demande-t-il, en une pantomime de politesse.

Ils savent tous les deux qu'il sait qui il est, ainsi que la seconde exacte à laquelle son cœur s'est arrêté.

Sam regarde la Mort pendant un long moment, observe le costume noir parfaitement coupé qu'il porte sur de larges épaules et se rend vaguement compte que ses propres vêtements sont à moitié déchirés et encore fumants. Il y a aussi du rouge qui dégouline le long de ses doigts, mais il ne ressent aucune douleur. Il a l'impression de n'être qu'une copie de son corps qui n'est qu'identique à l'extérieur; une coquille sans vaisseaux sanguins, sans nerf ou viscère.

"Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Sam."

Sa première pensée est 'oui'. Oui, pour qu'il puisse revoir Jessica. Oui, pour qu'il puisse égoïstement demander pardon, la supplier à ses pieds, se prosterner et lui présenter des excuses pour ce qu'il considère maintenant être la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite de sa vie.

Mais un moment de réflexion suffit pour réaliser que bien sûr, Sam ne s'approchera jamais de Jess. Si c'est vraiment l'au-delà, leurs âmes seront aussi loin l'une de l'autre que possible: celle de Jess haute et pure, la sienne verrouillée parmi celles qui sont souillées et celles des criminels.

"Sam? Allez, mec."

Sam se retourne et court.

Alimenté par la déception amère et douloureuse que la mort n'est pas la fin, après tout, Sam court, déterminé à revenir au monde. S'il ne peut pas trouver le doux soulagement qu'apporte le néant ici, s'il ne peut pas avoir une sorte de _tabula rasa_ , il veut des réponses, et une fois qu'il les aura trouvées, il veut mettre le coupable en pièce à mains nues. Si son absolution doit se faire sous forme de vengeance, ainsi soit-il.

Il doit revenir dans le monde des vivants.

"Hey– wow!"

La Mort l'attend lorsqu'il tourne dans un couloir et, incorporels comme ils le sont, Sam dérape encore frénétiquement pour éviter une collision. Son agitation un brin disgracieuse lui vaut un sourcil levé.

"Du calme, gamin. Tu n'as jamais entendu qu'on ne pouvait pas échapper à–" Sam est déjà parti avant que la Mort ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Cette fois, le Magnifique aux Yeux Verts le prend joyeusement en chasse, semblant apprécier le prétexte d'une persécution.

"Tu ne penses pas sérieusement pouvoir m'échapper?"

Sam ferme les yeux et avance aveuglément, conscient qu'il passe certainement à travers les murs, les personnes, les lits et les tables.

"Où est ce que tu comptes aller exactement, pour que je ne puisse pas te trouver?"

Finalement, Sam ouvre les yeux pour constater que l'apparition l'a dépassé et est maintenant en train de courir à reculons, tourné face à lui.

Il y a comme un sourire sur son visage.

"On s'amuse," dit la Mort dans le corps d'un mannequin numériquement retouché.

La vie de Sam est vraiment _bizarre_ , et dans toute autre circonstance, il aurait pu rire.

Il est sur le point de répondre lorsque le Dr Lena McCullough ordonne que les électrodes soient chargées à 200, et le cœur de Sam se remet à battre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vita surgit

**Chapitre 2 : Vita Surgit**

Il a fallu à Sam beaucoup de miracles pour survivre, apparemment. Il n'a pas inhalé assez de fumée pour mourir. Il n'est pas resté dans la chaleur assez longtemps pour que les flammes carbonisent la chair sur ses os. Il ne s'est pas trop déshydraté, ne s'est pas fracturé la colonne vertébrale, et a d'une certaine façon évité l'hyperthermie. Il échappe aussi miraculeusement à une infection; comme si son sang était tellement sale que pas même les bactéries ne voudraient se nourrir de sa tendre chair.

Le prix à payer pour sa vie est une série de cloques formées par les brûlures au second degré sur ses mains, ses cuisses et ses avant-bras, et de sévères brûlures au troisième degré sur son dos (subies lorsque les morceaux enflammés du plafond ont commencé à tomber sur celui-ci). Ces dernières sont de loin les pires: des balafres horribles autour d'une peau grésillante et à moitié fondue de telle sorte que les fibres musculaires sont exposées aux éléments, une douleur au-delà de tout ce que Sam avait expérimenté jusque-là.

Tout le reste semble être fait de papier de verre et son nez pèle d'une façon dégoûtante pendant des semaines et des semaines après ça. Les blessures prendront beaucoup de temps à guérir et elles cicatriseront de manière épaisse et profonde et dégoûtante— mais elles ne représenteront toujours pas un fragment de la douleur que Sam ressent parce que Jess est morte et que tout ce qu'il a fait a été de s'occuper d'une potentielle affaire avec une Dame Blanche il y a deux villes d'ici.

Le schéma était trop évident, des gens mouraient, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de saler et brûler ses os. Une dernière chasse, il s'était dit. Des milliers de fois, il avait rêvé de Jess mourant de diverses et horribles façons différentes, alors évidemment ces derniers rêves étaient juste à la hauteur de ses cauchemars réguliers. Il avait même oublié ce à quoi ressemblaient les rêves normaux; il avait pensé que c'était seulement un peu plus de ses bonnes vieilles peurs recyclées par son subconscient pour le perturber.

Il a ignoré les avertissements et a ainsi tué l'amour de sa vie par _négligence_.

Malheureusement, sa convalescence implique de longues heures passées à plat ventre avec rien d'autre à faire que penser, et il oscille entre une rage bouillonnante et une souffrance inépuisable en permanence. S'en vouloir n'est pas plus que ce qui lui revient, la douleur physique bien moins forte que ce qu'il mériterait après tout ce qu'il a fait. Choisir de ne pas chasser était déjà assez difficile, toutes ces vies sur sa conscience... mais que la seule chasse à laquelle il a fini par céder en ait résulté à ça...?

En fin de compte, Sam serre les dents et fait le stricte minimum de thérapies physiques avant d"être autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Se tenir sur la tombe de Jess est ce qui lui permet d'accepter le fait qu'il ne peut pas changer ou réparer ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne peut pas la ramener, alors il passe à la deuxième solution

Maintenant qu'il comprend son père comme il ne l'a jamais compris auparavant, il va finir le travail que John Winchester a commencé.

Sam a vécu avec une conscience constante de la mort.

* * *

Sa famille a diminué de moitié lorsqu'il n'avait que six mois et Sam a grandi avec un père pour qui chaque moment de sa vie tournait autour de ces décès. John Winchester se désolait de l'absence de sa femme et de son fils tous les jours, et aussi discret que Sam a essayé de l'être, il ne semblait jamais y avoir assez d'espace pour lui et leurs fantômes.

Sam a appris à faire que des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés lui manquent. Penser à sa mère était difficile; un concept si beau et étranger qu'il ne pouvait que vaguement l'imaginer, mais Dean... Dean était celui que Sam préférait.

John n'avait pas tellement apprécié le fait que Sam pose autant de questions, mais Sam aimait encore moins le fait d'en savoir si peu, alors, avec obstination, il avait réussi à extraire de vagues descriptions de son sauveur; assez de fragments pour former l'image idéalisée du garçon qui a sauvé un bébé d'un immeuble en feu à seulement quatre ans.

Pendant très longtemps, Dean apparaissait dans les fantasmes de Sam comme l'impressionnant super-héros qui aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre survécu au feu et serait arrivé à la dernière minute pour transformer leur unité de deux personnes en une vraie famille. Il sauverait Sam du déménagement constant qui accompagnait la vie de chasseur et guérirait papa de son obsession pour trouver la chose qui avait tué maman. Il n'aurait jamais peur du noir. Il protégerait Sam, et il saurait toujours quoi faire.

Ce n'est qu'à la mort de John que Sam a finalement abandonné tout espoir.

Il avait douze ans, il était terrifié, et avait été poussé dans l'âge adulte de la manière la plus brutale possible. En colère et adolescent, se retrouvant seul dans un monde dont il n'avait jamais été autorisé à faire partie, Sam avait pris la mort de John comme une sorte de signe. Il était resté à l'école, malgré l'ombre de la culpabilité et du chagrin qui s'attachait en permanence à son corps trop long, et il avait supporté la famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment âgé pour partir.

L'université l'a conduit à ses premières amitiés provisoires, puis à Jess, et il semblait finalement que Sam commençait à se construire la vie que Papa lui avait toujours jurée ne jamais pouvoir avoir... seulement pour découvrir dix ans plus tard que les monstres pouvaient le suivre dans le monde civil, aussi.

La mort a pris la seule autre personne que Sam avait osé aimer, et elle l'a fait sous la forme du démon aux yeux jaunes que John avait tant rêvé de tuer.

Alors peut-être que la répétition peut aller jusqu'à ternir les choses les plus horribles, ou peut-être que la peine bat la peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dure comme fer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam ne craint plus la mort.

Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il va se simplifier la tâche. Il a encore du pain sur la planche.

* * *

La deuxième fois que Sam Le voit (pas Dieu, bien sûr– Sam a cessé de prier tous les soirs lorsqu'il a réalisé que Dean ne viendrait pas, que personne ne l'écoutait), c'est à cause de l'esprit d'un enfant dans un lac, attirant des innocents vers le fond pour venger une erreur du passé.

Sam s'est noyé. C'est tout juste s'il peut survivre en vivant seul pendant un mois.

 _Putain._

"Comme on se retrouve, _ese_ ," dit une voix dans un accent Chicano dramatique.

Sam bondit hors de son corps et jure lorsqu'il reste résolument sur le ventre et gorgé d'eau. Il n'est pas au fond du lac en ce moment parce qu'ils ont réussi à l'en sortir, et il a sauvé l'enfant, au moins, mais le père est parti depuis longtemps. Andrea essaie de le rouler pour commencer la RCR.

"Tu vas te remettre à courir, Sam?" Dit la Mort. Ce n'est pas exactement un avertissement, mais plus une sorte d'évaluation honnête.

"Je ne te le dirais pas si c'était le cas," lui renvoie automatiquement Sam. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à croire qu'il est déjà parti. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé ces dernières semaines pour réunir quelques équipements, pour former un plan cohérent, pour réapprendre les choses qu'il avait essayé d'oublier depuis ses douze ans et pour s'enseigner tout le reste …

Il se rend bien compte qu'il est en colère. Il n'avait jamais chassé seul avant, il commençait tout juste à se réacclimater. Il ne peut pas mourir de sitôt. Il a un _but_.

"Écoute mec, c'est pas si grave que ça," dit la Mort. "Je ne sais pas si tu vas aller en haut ou en bas, mais au moins tu es mort en restant joli." Il fait un clin d'œil à Sam, comme si c'était un jeu. Peut-être que pour la Mort, ça en est un. Peut-être qu'il finit par s'ennuyer, lui aussi.

Malheureusement pour Sam, à ce moment-là, il ne se rend pas compte du fait que la Mort semble _flirter_ avec lui.

"Je ne peux pas mourir," il informe l'apparition.

Il hausse les épaules. "Tu me dis tout ça à moi, mais c'est pas comme si c'était mon choix, mec. Tu as plongé là-dedans et Casper t'a eu, à la loyale. Je regardais."

"Je devais sauver– tu me regardais?"

"Pas par choix." Il rit doucement. "Comme si j'allais passer mon temps libre à traquer des chasseurs maladroits plus grands que le yéti alors que je peux me téléporter au studio de Perverses des Mers du Sud rien qu'en claquant des doigts." Il y a un soupçonneux regard nostalgique sur son visage emprunté à un mannequin à la fin de cette phrase.

Sam se racle la gorge avec incrédulité.

"Hein? Ah oui. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que les rendez-vous sont préarrangés. Je dois arriver en avance pour assister aux événements et 'faciliter une transition en douceur'. C'est dans mon contrat."

Bon. On peut dire que tout le processus semble un peu moins cérémoniel que ce que Sam a été amené à penser. Il décide d'ignorer son chagrin et de prendre avantage de la situation. En fait, c'est une occasion en or pour en savoir plus.

"Comment ça marche?" Demande-t-il, poussant vivement sa frange ruisselante de devant ses yeux. C'est bizarre– il se sent plus vivant maintenant qu'il ne l'a été au cours des dernières semaines, et il est passé de la combustion à la noyade en un laps de temps affreusement court. "Je ne suis pas mort la dernière fois et tu es quand même venu."

"Si!" Dit-il sur la défensive. "Tu es mort, mais on t'a ramené."

Sam a soudainement l'idée irrationnelle qu'il peut peut-être se débrouiller pour se sortir de cette mort certaine. "Et si je me fais encore ramené cette fois?"

Un grand silence. La Mort semble... étrangement fuyant.

"Est ce qu'on _va_ me ramener cette fois?"

Et soudain, il inhale convulsivement et s'étouffe et de l'eau lui brûle la gorge et le nez alors qu'il tousse pour la faire sortir, et il est en vie.

* * *

Il y a un guérisseur dans le Nebraska qui vit entouré par un schéma très spécifique et très révélateur

de décès "accidentels". Un pour chaque personne guérie, en fait. Il s'avère que sa femme avait réussi à capturer et à asservir une Faucheuse, et c'est là que Sam apprend pas mal de choses importantes.

Tout d'abord, il apprend exactement ce qu'est une Faucheuse. Malgré toutes ses recherches, les mythes se contredisent fréquemment et il n'avait jamais rencontré une de ces créatures étant enfant lorsqu'il accompagnait son père– John en avait peut-être déjà vues, mais lui, ainsi que son précieux journal ont disparus depuis longtemps. Alors, Sam ne savait pas, jusqu'à présent qu'il y avait plus d'un porteur de la mort.

Ensuite, il constate que la Faucheuse n'a rien à voir avec l'apparition que Sam a vue avant. Il ne l'entrevoit que lorsqu'il se fait étrangler, mais alors que sa vision est sur le point de s'assombrir, il apparaît juste devant lui.

Il ressemble à un cadavre squelettique, d'une part, et il ne parle pas. Il lui fait penser à un automate mortel.

Sam doit détruire l'autel afin de le libérer, et la femme du guérisseur, Sue-Ann meurt avant qu'il ne puisse apprendre à invoquer une Faucheuse pour lui. Pas pour l'utiliser, bien sûr, mais... il a tellement de questions.

(Brièvement, il se demande ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un lui offrait la vie de Jess en échange de celle d'un inconnu. Il se demande comment il supporterait de vivre avec lui-même après ça, comment il le dirait à Jess– s'il le lui dirait. Ça ne le surprend pas vraiment de se rendre compte que si ça avait été possible, il l'aurait peut-être considéré pendant ces premiers jours désespérés, sans sommeil, et imbibés d'alcool.)

Le motif des cicatrices sur son dos le démange et le brûle et lorsqu'il les touche, les sensations sont étrangement émoussées.

* * *

Ses visions sont de pire en pire. Elles deviennent plus fréquentes, plus douloureuses, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus vives.

Il est devenu bien plus doué pour le job, alors il commence à ignorer la chasse en faveur de parcourir le pays à la recherche de signes pour un démon ayant un certain penchant pour brûler des personnes aimées au plafond. Il arrive trop tard à chaque fois. Un gars appelé Max tue ses parents en déplaçant des choses avec son esprit dans une des visions plus vives de Sam, mais Max est parti depuis longtemps lorsque Sam trouve la maison, et devient impossible à retrouver, même dans ses rêves.

S'il y a un schéma, il est si ridiculement répandu que Sam ne peut pas le voir.

Il n'y a aucune expérience de mort imminente pendant des mois, et étrangement, Sam commence à se sentir à nouveau engourdi plutôt que revigoré. Il s'inquiète à ce sujet pendant un moment, se demandant si cela fait de lui un drogué d'adrénaline, si _mourir_ peut vraiment être considéré comme une poussée d'adrénaline. Il examine les légendes sur la Mort un peu plus en profondeur, mais ne trouve presque rien d'utile, et _nada_ pour expliquer la différence entre sa Faucheuse et celle qu'il a vue au Nebraska.

Il s'entraîne assidûment et améliore son tir, sa vitesse et sa masse musculaire. Rester concentré est plutôt facile lorsqu'il passe des jours entiers sans parler à personne. Ses conversations les plus significatives comprennent la réception du motel dans lequel il a pris une chambre lorsque les crampes dans son dos sont devenues insupportables, après trop de temps passé à dormir sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qu'il a réussie à voler.

Il évite les auto-stoppeurs en principe, mais il y a une fille qu'il ne peut pas rejeter. Elle est seule au beau milieu de nulle part et (Sam se déteste un peu pour l'avoir pensé, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher) beaucoup trop petite et attirante pour être en sécurité. Elle lui fait des avances après deux heures de route, avec cette nonchalance qui montre que peu importe sa réponse, ça lui ira. Elle est blonde et fougueuse et Sam ne peut pas accepter.

Elle dit 'sans rancune' avec ce sourire, comme si elle savait quelque chose que Sam ignorait.

Elle s'appelle Meg, et Sam espère vraiment ne jamais la revoir.

* * *

Il s'occupe du shtriga avec un tir mortel, sait qu'il l'a fait alors même qu'il perd tout sentiment dans ses membres; l'éprouvante sensation béante s'intensifiant à une hauteur nauséeuse alors que son âme est littéralement aspirée hors de son corps– par sa _bouche_. C'est pire que tout ce qu'il a eu le malheur de ressentir auparavant, pire que les brûlures pendant les premiers jours, lorsqu'il a refusé de prendre ses médicaments contre la douleur. Il y a un horrible engourdissement progressif qui le ferait vomir s'il le pouvait, s'il n'était pas en train de se faire évider par force.

Au moins Michael est en sécurité, il pense.

La chose meurt avant de pouvoir consommer Sam, mais il est déjà à moitié en dehors de son corps. Il y a le sentiment étrange d'être tiré quelque part derrière lui, et d'être vertigineusement étiré vers l'avant et après une minute qui aurait bien pu durer mille ans, il lutte et se tord désespérément jusqu'à ce que... il se retrouve assis sur le sol, regardant son propre corps.

Merde.

"Et maintenant, Einstein?" Dit une voix derrière lui.

Sam se retourne pour regarder sa Faucheuse.

La créature ressemble un peu moins à une poupée Ken dans l'obscurité de la nuit (il a toujours l'étoffe de quelqu'un retouché sur la couverture d'un magazine mais plus dans le genre GQ et moins dans celui des magazines pour ados).

"Alors, tu es tenu de me voir à chaque fois, même si je vais revenir à la vie", dit Sam.

"Qui te dit que tu vas revenir cette fois-ci?"

"Le shtriga est mort."

"Tu l'es aussi."

"Vraiment?" Sam relève le menton avec défi. Il est peut-être en dehors de son corps, mais il jurerait que son sang est en train de vibrer avec quelque chose qui pourrait bien être une réelle émotion pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Quelque chose comme de l'adrénaline.

La Faucheuse sourit légèrement. "Tu penses vraiment que je serais ici si tu ne l'étais pas?"

"Oui", répond immédiatement Sam. "Parce que la mort est relative, pas vrai? Techniquement, je ne suis mort à aucune des fois où je t'ai vu."

Un éclair de respect réticent surgit sur les traits de l'apparition. "Tu t'es noyé," dit-il, ou le pousse-t-il, vraiment, parce qu'il est clairement intéressé par la réponse de Sam.

"Mon cœur s'est arrêté," le corrige Sam, certain à cet instant. "Mes poumons étaient pleins d'eau. Mais la vraie mort, la mort clinique se produit huit à dix minutes après ça, avec la mort cérébrale."

"Pas mal, le geek."

"J'ai fait quelques recherches," reconnaît-il. "Et je m'appelle Sam."

"Je sais. Le geek."

"Alors... est ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je puisse à nouveau être à l'intérieur de mon corps?" Demande-t-il.

Il le lorgne d'un air approbateur. "Pervers".

"Mec, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire."

"Eh bien," la Faucheuse se rajuste plus confortablement sur le sol, un léger sourire en coin toujours sur ses lèvres. "D'après ta propre estimation, il te reste environ six minutes."

Il ne suggère rien qui aurait pu même vaguement l'aider.

"Merci beaucoup," marmonne Sam, et marche avec précaution jusqu'à son corps. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et son regard vide, sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et des veines se gonflent sur ses temples. C'est... peu flatteur. Il se surprend à s'en soucier.

Il essaie tout simplement de rentrer dans la chair, mais il ne parvient qu'à se faire flotter doucement à travers lui, le lit et le sol, et il aurait probablement continué à faire ça s'il n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait.

Il essaie de s'imaginer en train de se transformer en cette vive lumière pulsante et ainsi entrer dans sa bouche, mais selon la Mort, il a juste l'air constipé.

"Trois minutes," crie joyeusement le mannequin après un moment.

Sam aimerait vraiment pouvoir le frapper au visage.

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas comment faire," dit-il en serrant les dents, au bord d'une peur freinant sa détermination. "Tu ne peux pas me le dire?"

"Nan."

"Pas même un indice?" D'accord, il commence peut-être à paniquer. Juste un peu. "S'il te plaît."

Il se retourne pour le regarder, désespéré.

La Faucheuse pousse un gros soupir. "Les légendes," dit-il en expirant.

"Les légendes?"

"Ouais. Un truc évident, vraiment."

"Pas pour moi," dit Sam, les dents serrées.

La créature se relève, se frottant pour enlever une poussière invisible sur son costume. "La légende de base. Tout le monde la connaît. Comment est ce que l'on réveille la princesse endormie?"

Sam comprend où est ce qu'il veut en venir deux secondes plus tard. "Est ce que tu te fous de moi?" dit-il, fou furieux. "Parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment–"

"Je ne me fous pas de toi."

"Je dois _m'embrasser_?"

"Je t'avais dit que c'était pervers. Oh, et il ne te reste qu'une minute."

Sam s'avance en titubant et s'agenouille à côté de son corps, se disant qu'il ferait aussi bien de mettre fin à tout ça avant d'essayer quelque chose qui pourrait réellement marcher–

Il ne sent jamais réellement ses propres lèvres, mais tout à coup, il y a une agréable sensation d'impesanteur à travers tout son corps et puis une sorte de chute sans équivoque, comme un atterrissage.

Il se redresse brusquement et parvient à rouler sur le côté avant de rendre de la bile contre le côté du lit; c'est dégoûtant, vert et visqueux parce qu'il n'a pas mangé de la journée.

Il est en vit. À nouveau.

Génial.

* * *

"J'ai _dit_ : est ce que tu as un partenaire?"

Sam savait, objectivement, qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul chasseur dans le pays, mais après presque un an tout seul, il n'en avait pas croisé un seul, en avait seulement entendu parler à travers les créatures qu'il avait attrapées. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, à vrai dire, mais dans un coin de son esprit, l'image d'un rude mec d'âge moyen avec un fusil de chasse c'était formée. L'homme sentait l'alcool et avait une lueur maniaque dans ses yeux. Il ressemblait à son père.

Et maintenant, voilà cette fille qui ne pourrait pas faire basculer une balance trempée et elle vient tout juste de le battre avec une facilité expérimentée.

Pas... exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Hey, reste avec moi! Est ce que tu as un partenaire?"

"N-non," parvient-il enfin à dire.

Les yeux de la fille s'élargissent avec exaspération. "Tu as attaqué un nid de vampires seul? Il n'y a personne que nous pouvons appeler?"

"Oui." Il fait une pause pour respirer un peu en haillons. "Et non."

Elle resserre le tissu et se relève, avec urgence dans chacun de ses mouvements. "Alors, tu es le chasseur le plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré, et un danger pour toi-même et les autres." Il y a quelque chose de presque maternel dans son ton de réprimande. "Où est ce que tu avais la tête en affrontant Eli et son couvent tout seul?"

Certes, Sam a perdu un peu de sang.

"Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital. Papa! Maman! Est ce que vous avez appelé une ambulance?"

Les vampires... ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il avait bon goût. Qu'il était différent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de boire– ont fini par se battre sur ses points d'impulsion; les bouches pleines de crocs claquant les unes contre les autres, se bousculant pour avoir un peu d'espace près de ses poignets, de son cou, de ses cuisses...

D'accord, 'un peu de sang' est peut-être un euphémisme.

"On doit d'abord s'occuper des vampires," dit une autre voix féminine. Plus grave, et plus lasse. "On dirait une scène de crime, Jo, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas amener les médecins ici."

"Mais il va mourir d'une minute à l'autre!"

"Alors emmène-le à l'hôpital," un homme dit fermement. "Ta mère et moi devons rester ici. Plusieurs des vampires ne sont encore qu'assommés et le sang de l'homme mort ne les retiendra pas pour toujours."

"C'est à quinze minutes d'ici, papa, je ne pense pas que ce mec tiendra le coup."

"On n'a pas d'autre choix."

La vue de Sam commence à s'affaiblir. L'effet est curieusement doux– comme le filtre de rayonnement qu'ils mettent sur les femmes dans les DVDs de la série originale Star Trek de Jess. Ça fait ressembler cette fille, Jo, à un ange.

"D'accord. Oh merde, sa jambe– donne-moi ta ceinture," commande-t-elle à l'une des deux silhouettes qui la rejoignent. L'homme obéit immédiatement et Sam le réalise, plus tard; 'Maman! Papa!'.

Alors, il a été sauvé par une famille de chasseurs. Comme c'est... pittoresque.

"Mon Dieu. Ils l'ont vraiment lacéré... ce n'est pas ce à quoi ressemble une marque de morsure généralement, non?"

"Loin de là, non."

La pression augmente autour de sa cuisse droite et son cœur bat si fort et si vite, Sam craint qu'il ne soit en train d'abîmer l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Il s'évanouit.

Et puis il est de nouveau en dehors de son corps, ce qui pourrait bien signifier que la situation est un petit peu plus grave qu'un simple 'évanouissement'.

"Comme on se retrouve, cow-boy. Tu es en voie de rapidement devenir mon meilleur client", dit une voix grave.

Sam baisse les yeux vers lui, vers le sang qui coule le long de son corps dans des quantités qui ne devraient pas vraiment être possible. Il se demande ce que signifie cet état, si c'est vraiment son âme (et si ça l'est, elle a exactement la même forme que son corps, mais il ne voit aucune cicatrice grotesque). Il veut savoir pourquoi il n'a pas vu cette apparition lorsqu'il a perdu connaissance avant. Quelle est la ligne exacte? Quand est ce qu'un corps est assez proche de la mort pour mériter une Faucheuse, un messager, ou peu importe ce qu'est la Mort de Sam?

"Je pensais que tes meilleurs clients étaient ceux qui ne revenaient jamais."

Cela lui vaut un léger rire. "Je suppose que non."

"Alors, tu sais déjà si je vais vivre ou non? Comment est ce que ça marche?"

"Eh bien, un seul regard m'a fait comprendre que tu étais un allumeur." Il ricane, mais c'est sans un grand enthousiasme cette fois-ci et il s'arrête rapidement. De l'inquiétude sur des traits comme les siens accentue vraiment ses grands yeux, pour une quelconque raison."Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention. C'était presque un coup de kamikaze, tu t'en rends bien compte j'espère?"

C'est le même ton que Jo a utilisé. Plein de reproches. D'inquiétude.

C'est... bizarre. Sam a passé tout ce temps à chasser sans que personne ne se soucie ou ne sache où il se trouvait– c'est légèrement écrasant d'avoir deux personnes (ou bien, une personne et un serviteur humanoïde du royaume des morts) manifestant un intérêt pour son bien-être à cinq minutes d'intervalle.

"Je suis désolé, la Mort, est ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me donner des conseils de survie?"

"Non. Et tu ne peux pas m'appeler la Mort." Il semble presque offensé.

"Tu préférais Momo?"

"Mec, je ne suis pas la Mort. Je suis juste une–"

"Faucheuse?"

Sam relève les yeux vers ce visage irréel. La créature se mord une lèvre inférieure charnue et lui lance un regard incertain.

"... C'est ça."

"Tu n'as rien à voir avec les autres Faucheuses que j'ai pu voir," le pousse Sam, sentant une certaine faiblesse. Le pluriel est un risque, mais l'expression sur le visage de sa Mort lui dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

"Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis très spécial, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs." Sam lève un sourcil sceptique, et il lâche un soupir. "Très bien. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas... exactement comme les autres Faucheuses."

A- _ha_.

Putain, ça ne fait que rendre Sam un million de fois plus curieux—et déterminé.

"Quoi, alors?" dit-il. "Qu'est ce que tu es 'exactement'?"

"Regardez-moi ça, ils s'en vont."

C'est vrai; la petite famille de chasseurs porte son corps jusqu'à la voiture. Sa Mort se met en route juste derrière eux et Sam le suit à la hâte, l'égalant pas incorporel après pas incorporel. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la créature semble faire en sorte qu'il y ait une certaine distance entre eux. Peuvent-ils se toucher, se demande Sam, ou passerait-il juste à travers lui? Il franchit le mur crasseux de l'entrepôt avec facilité, et il pourrait sans doute s'enfoncer dans le sol s'il voulait, aussi.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," se risque Sam à nouveau.

"Et je ne compte pas le faire. Allez, on va perdre ton corps."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on le perdait?"

"Personne ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, George?" Son ton est censé être exaspéré, Sam le voit bien, mais il y a une touche de tendresse désemparée dans ses yeux.

"Une double référence, tant mieux pour toi. Depuis quand est ce que la curiosité est un crime? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à qui que ce soit."

Il simule délibérément l'expression raisonnable et rassurante qu'il utilise sur les civils... et vous savez quoi, pendant un instant, on dirait que sa Mort est sur le point de céder.

"S'il te plaît. Qu'est ce qui se passerait?"

Ses traits s'adoucissent et ses lèvres roses se séparent pour répondre presque automatiquement, avant que la créature ne semble réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Ayant l'air légèrement préoccupée, la Faucheuse secoue la tête comme pour clarifier ses pensées et force un petit rire gêné. "Disons juste que tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir. Fais-moi confiance."

" _Te faire conf_ —" Et soudain Sam est de retour. Éveillé.

Il se sent comme pris au piège, et pas seulement parce que Jo a attaché au moins cinq garrots autour de ses différents membres. Il a du mal à respirer et il ne peut plus voir l'homme en costume et son torse lui fait si mal qu'il ne peut pas parler.

"Tiens bon, oh grand suicidaire," marmonne Jo depuis le siège conducteur. "Allez, il suffit juste de t'accrocher encore un peu, on est pratiquement—"

La douleur ne cesse de monter jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de Sam soit convaincue de vouloir revoir la Mort si fort qu'elle empiète dans la réalité au coin de son œil. S'il laisse sa tête retomber sur le côté, il peut presque imaginer le mannequin aux yeux verts, assis dans le siège avant, le regardant en retour.

S'il ignore ses sentiments et sa raison, il peut se donner l'illusion que la créature se soucie du fait qu'il va mourir.

"M..." parvient-il à dire à travers des lèvres engourdies. "M-m.."

"Ne parle pas, idiot," s'exaspère Jo. "Concentre-toi seulement sur le fait de ne pas mourir, d'accord? On y est presque."

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard et Jo parvient à trouver de l'aide pour porter le corps, certes, au-dessus de taille moyenne de Sam sur une civière vers le bâtiment.

Un interne le bouscule un peu durant un virage et il est à nouveau inconscient pendant une période indéterminée de noirceur appréciable avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits en un esprit désincarné, regardant son corps sur un lit. Ils ont mis deux sacs de fluides sur lui, un cathéter dans chaque bras, et un médecin est en train de lui faire une intubation. Il y a une quantité de sang décourageante s'écoulant à travers ses vêtements et dans les draps.

Sa Mort se tient debout au pied du lit, et Sam doit admettre qu'ils forment une sacrée image: Sam sale et pâle et maculé de rouge, tandis que la poupée Ken dans le costume parfaitement lisse le regarde avec une expression subtilement maussade.

Sam se surprend à vouloir son regard posé sur lui— le _vrai_ lui, et non pas sur son faible corps à demi mort.

"Alors... On reste sur 'Momo' du coup?"

Ça marche; la créature sursaute et se tourne vers lui. Puis, il semble se souvenir de ce que Sam a dit, et l'inquiétude se transforme en horreur.

"Mec, non."

"Mec, oui." Sam sourit et sait que s'il était dans son corps en ce moment, ses muscles le tiraient à défaut d'usage. Il est en train de mourir et il ne s'est pas senti aussi heureux depuis très longtemps, mais le froncement délicat des sourcils du mannequin GQ pourrait presque être décrit comme attentionné et il fait naître quelque chose d'affamé et plein d'espoir dans la poitrine de Sam.

Il fait un pas vers son monstre préféré.

"Si tu n'aimes pas ce surnom, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me dire ton vrai prénom."

Il lui lance un mauvais regard.

"Et si je n'ai pas de nom?"

Sam n'hésite pas une seconde. "Alors ce serait tragique, mais ce serait aussi un mensonge."

Le coin de sa bouche semble se lever sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. "Touché".

"Je vais t'appeler Momo si tu ne me le dis pas."

"Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, Sammy."

"Ah, mais tu en as bien un."

Sam se rapproche de lui et sa Faucheuse le regarde avec méfiance, mais ne recule pas. En arrière-plan, des blouses blanches frémissent et se brouillent, les formes en blouses éclaboussées de rouge se déplacent frénétiquement autour de son corps.

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?"

Plus près. C'est le plus proche qu'ils n'ont jamais été. Sam est frappé par le désir d'étendre son bras et de toucher la créature qui passe de manière si surprenante pour un homme, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un coup de poing espiègle dans l'épaule ou pour lui donner une petite pichenette sur le bras, quelque chose.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu veux savoir?"

Sam hausse les épaules, et se force à avoir l'air nonchalant lorsqu'il dit: "Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire exactement qui tu es, mais refuser de me donner ton nom ne me paraît pas très poli."

"Je suis sérieux, mec", lui dit sa Mort. Ses grands yeux semblent indiquer que la partie badinage de cette soirée est terminée.

C'est le moment de sortir l'artillerie lourde, alors.

Sam adopte son expression de plaidoirie la plus touchante, se penchant autant qu'il ose le faire de telle sorte que la créature soit forcée d'incliner la tête en arrière pour rencontrer son regard. "Je veux juste... S'il te plaît," dit-il doucement, incertain lui-même de la raison pour laquelle savoir est soudainement devenu si important pour lui, mais incapable de s'en soucier. C'est la vérité cependant, il le veut vraiment; il a toujours eu un truc pour la connaissance, et il veut tellement le savoir, que c'est un peu en train de le rendre fou.

La Faucheuse recule un peu, trébuche sur quelque chose d'invisible, et passe à travers une infirmière et la moitié d'un chariot de réa. Il se stabilise dans le vide et se frotte la nuque, et Sam est ravi de constater que la créature semble à la fois troublée et embarrassée. Presque timide?

"Je-je... pas toutes les Faucheuses ont un nom," dit-il. Puis, il secoue la tête. "Mais oui, j'en ai un, alors... si tu veux tant le savoir, je suppose que je peux te le dire."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne force pas trop ta chance, mon grand." Il fait une pause pour prendre une grande respiration. "C'est ridicule," marmonne-il. "Je ne devrais probablement pas..." Puis, il secoue la tête et sourit en auto-dérision, n'arrêtant pas de changer de pied. "Oh et puis merde."

Sam attend patiemment que le vif regard vert remonte en papillonnant jusqu'au sien, puis il le fait, et sa Mort pousse un grand soupire et dit enfin:

"Dean. Je m'appelle Dean."

Sam se fige.

"Pardon?"

La créature semble sentir le changement immédiat dans l'atmosphère, parce qu'il lance un regard prudent vers Sam, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. "J'ai dit... m'prénom? C'est Dean." Lorsque Sam ne répond pas, il ajoute: "J'ai aussi été appelé Dieu du Sexe mais je me suis dit que ça sonnait quand même un peu m–"

"Tu es sérieux?"

"Euh. Ouais."

De tous les noms qu'il aurait pu choisir. De tous les... ouais. Ce n'est pas comme si la Mort le savait, non? Du moins, pas cet être-là, pas la Faucheuse de Sam qui prétend avoir un patron et qui parle de contrats et de rendez-vous. Cet employé apparemment autoproclamé ne peut pas être cruel au point de choisir le nom du héros que Sam a idolâtré pendant plus d'une décennie, le symbole de tout son espoir innocent.

"Est-ce que c'est...? Tu ne– Je veux dire," la créature se racle la gorge, et l'hésitation inquiète est évidemment forcée à sortir de cette belle voix rauque lorsqu'il se remet à parler. "Je ne suis pas vraiment censé divulguer ce genre d'informations donc un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas de trop, tu sais?"

"Je suis... non, c'est juste que. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Dean." Rien que le fait de prononcer le nom semble être un sacrilège. Dean a sa place sur le même autel figuratif que Jess; il est l'une des rares (peut-être même la seule ) chose bonne et pure de l'enfance de Sam.

"Oh." Il a l'air de se sentir légèrement coupable. "Désolé, je suppose."

"C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que..." Sam se force à éloigner les souvenirs, le léger sentiment douloureux que le mot évoque encore. "Quoi qu'il en soit, _je suis_ celui qui est désolé. Ce n'est pas important."

Sa Faucheuse grimace. "Est-ce que ça va être bizarre maintenant?"

"Oh, définitivement." Sam parvient à sourire et lui tend la main. "Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait repartir à zéro?"

La créature– Dean, il s'appelle Dean– ne la serre pas. "Ça me va." Il tente un faible sourire en retour. "Je suis désolé pour ton ami, mec."

"Non, c'est rien."

Le silence se poursuit, même si ce n'est pas vraiment silencieux parce que les bips criards des moniteurs et les voix frénétiques du personnel de l'hôpital font un bruit de fond plutôt inhabituel.

"M'appeler Momo est toujours bizarre et hors de question, au fait," lui dit Dean.

"Ouais." Sam s'arme de courage pour ce qu'il veut dire ensuite. "Alors...un nom de famille ce serait un peu trop en demander, hein?"

La Faucheuse rit légèrement. " _Oui_." Mais ses traits s'adoucissent en quelque chose de plus triste, presque vulnérable. "La vérité, c'est que je n'en ai pas, en fait." Il hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas très important, comme si Sam ne voyait pas clair dans son jeu. "Ou si j'en avais, je ne m'en souviens pas."

Attends une minute.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas toujours été une Faucheuse?" laisse-t-il échapper avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Dean croise les bras sur son torse et dit, dans la voix d'un agent téléphonique automatisé (qui travaillerait aussi au noir pour le téléphone rose parce que la voix de Dean est aussi incroyablement séduisante que tout le reste): "Je suis désolé, vous semblez avoir dépassé votre quota de questions agaçantes pour le moment. Pour continuer à satisfaire votre fétiche super-troublant de la connaissance, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement comme... hm, voyons voir..." il laisse retomber ses bras. " _Jamais_."

"Oh allez, c'est si important que ça? Je suis probablement mort pour de bon cette fois-ci", soutient Sam, se disant qu'il n'a rien à perdre. "Je veux dire, perdre tout ce sang va me plonger dans un choc hypovolémique à coup sûr."

Il y a un petit moment de silence.

Tout à coup, sa Faucheuse– Dean semble étrangement fuyant.

La mâchoire de Sam en tombe. "C'est pas vrai."

"A vrai dire..."

" _Sérieusement_? Mais j'ai perdu tant de sang! Personne ne devrait survivre après quelque chose comme ça!"

"Tu es un monstre, félicitations."

Un monstre. Ce mot a toujours été une sorte de point sensible, mais Sam ne tient pas compte de l'once de lassitude. "Super. Eh bien, merci. C'est super réconfortant. Ils ne vous donnent pas des cours ou un truc du genre avant de vous envoyer Faucher des gens?"

Quoi, comme un "Gérer Les Chasseurs Plus Grands que Nature Pour Les Débutants?"

"Allez, ça fait combien de temps que tu fais ça de toute manière?"

"Eh bien, j'ai échoué à 'l'Introduction aux Geeks aux Jolis Petits Culs Qui Refusent de Mourir' plusieurs fois, pour tout te dire. "

"Ah ouais? Est ce que le cours 'Draguer le Mort' était déjà complet quand tu as enfin réussi? "

Sa Faucheuse rit joyeusement– il rit, Dean rit– et tape dans ses mains, les yeux brillants et se plissant dans les coins. "Sammy devient insolent! J'adore!"

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, mais ses entrailles dansent et scintillent. Il ignore ce qu'il y a de spécial chez cette créature sans nom de famille– cette anomalie même dans le monde des monstres, ce messager de la Mort qui n'est pas comme les autres Faucheuses– qui l'éclaire de l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un pétard dans sa poitrine quelques secondes avant son explosion. Il sait seulement qu'il se sent euphorique d'une façon qui ne lui arrive jamais dans sa vie, et il souhaiterait presque—

" _On a un pouls_!"

"Mon Dieu, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui tient à ce gamin là-haut–"

* * *

Le temps passe et Sam rencontre d'autres chasseurs; certains d'entre eux, comme Jo, sont les antipodes de ce qu'il avait imaginé et d'autres, comme Bobby Singer, exactement comme il les voyait. Curieusement, il reste en contact avec les deux. Apparemment, Bobby a connu son père, mais John n'avait pas dit à la communauté de chasseurs qu'il avait un fils. _Pour te protéger, bien sûr_ , lui dit Bobby, et Sam sait que c'est vrai, mais ne peut, pour une quelconque raison toujours pas se résoudre à lui demander des histoires. Il a pardonné John pour son absence depuis longtemps, mais le souvenir de sa perte n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel Sam a envie de revenir.

C'est à ce moment-là, cependant, que, bien que plongé dans ses recherches et dans sa mission, Sam recommence à former des liens expérimentaux avec le monde extérieur. Il y a des gens qui se soucient réellement du fait que Sam Winchester existe maintenant, et ils seraient tristes s'il devait, vous savez, cesser d'exister. Ou bien, en tout cas, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ces gars le _remarqueraient_.

A vrai dire, il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils l'appellent pour lui proposer des affaires et l'interrogent, mine de rien sur ses habitudes alimentaires; surtout Ellen, la mère de Jo, et Bobby Singer, qui semblent être tous les deux chargés de faire en sorte qu'il prenne un minimum soin de lui. Honnêtement, Sam est plus confus que vraiment reconnaissant (parfait exemple; Bobby lui donne une amulette protectrice, il la met dans son sac de marin et oublie rapidement de la porter une seule fois).

Peut-être qu'être seul pendant un an a diminué sa capacité à reconnaître de l'affection lorsqu'il en voit, ou peut-être qu'il trouve simplement difficile de croire que quelqu'un pourrait véritablement apprécier un étrange et calme chasseur, perpétuellement morose, qui passe la moitié de ses journées le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam tient à poursuivre sa mission.

Il pense encore à Jess tous les jours. Il se souvient de son père avec un élan d'amour et de pitié qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à avoir avant que tout cela ne se produise. Il se permet même de repenser à Mary, et, une fois, il se surprend à imaginer son frère Dean—pas comme la sorte de Captain America qu'il avait désiré étant enfant mais comme un ami, quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'il traverse. C'est pour eux qu'il fait cela. Certains jours, il a l'impression que c'est pour eux qu'il est encore en vie, même s'il ne se souvient que de deux des quatre.

Pour eux, Sam parcourt les bibliothèques et surfe sur le net jusqu'à ce que le simple fait de cligner des yeux soit douloureux, utilise les utiles compétences en programmation de Ash pour traquer la seule autre personne de son âge encore en vie dont l'un des parents est décédé brûlant sur un plafond. Pour eux, Sam suit les rumeurs sur une arme à feu qui serait capable de tuer les démons à travers la moitié du pays, même s'il ne la trouve jamais.

Pour eux, Sam lit et oublie ses repas et doit acheter des lunettes et il lit encore un peu plus.

* * *

"Hélas, _ese_ , comme on se-"

" _Te repites, Dean_."

"Je... quoi?"

"Tu as déjà utilisé celle-là."

"Va te faire foutre, je gagne des points pour avoir essayé."

"Peut-être, mais pas pour l'originalité."

"Alors... tu sais parler espagnol."

" _Sí_."

"C'est que ça se la p... oh hey, tu as des lunettes?"

"C'est un peu évident."

"Eh bien félicitations, ton côté intello est officiellement dévoilé au grand jour."

"Tu te rends bien compte que je suis en train de mourir, hein?"

"Non, c'est faux. Cette fille, Ava, va te faire du bouche-à-bouche dans une minute."

"Vraiment?"

"...Non. C'est Bobby."

"Je te déteste."

* * *

Parfois, il est le seul chasseur dans la région ou il tombe sur un schéma évident durant une accalmie dans sa recherche sur le démon, et c'est à ces moments-là qu'il s'attaque à d'autres monstres. Enfin, jusqu'à la chasse au loup-garou à San Francisco.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, vraiment. Mais elle était si gentille et il était si seul.

Après ça, Sam boit tellement qu'il en perd connaissance, mais pendant une trouble seconde juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il croit entendre un cri lointain "– _une intoxication éthylique_?! Sérieusement? Ce n'est pas la façon la plus digne de s'en aller, espèce d'idiot...! "

* * *

"Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours toi?" Demande Sam à Dean. Il espère qu'avec le temps, ça deviendra plus facile d'appeler la créature par son prénom, même dans sa tête. Ça ne reste qu'un prénom, après tout, et un mot ne peut pas être la propriété de son frère mort depuis longtemps. Il y a tout juste quelques semaines, il a vu un caissier porter le nom 'Dean' sur son badge; ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. "Je veux dire, des tas de gens meurent chaque jour, alors il doit y avoir des milliers de personnes comme toi, non? Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours toi que je vois?"

"On est assignés à certaines personnes. C'est la politique de l'entreprise." Dean hausse les épaules.

C'est mal, mais Sam ne peut plus voir Dean comme une "chose", même s'il n'est pas humain– probablement pas même techniquement en vie.

"Mais comment fonctionne ce processus d'assignation?"

Ils doivent attendre que l'urgentiste de la prison le ramène, mais pour Sam, il n'est pas vraiment question de passer le temps, il voit plutôt cela comme une opportunité pour obtenir quelques réponses. Il a des centaines et des centaines de questions à poser, et à chaque fois que la Mort lui rend visite (même si Dean ferait probablement valoir le fait que c'est plutôt le contraire) il en a des milliers d'autres. C'est pour dire, il a même commencé à les écrire, mais au moment de les poser, il est distrait par leurs plaisanteries et par le sourire en coin de Dean qui est tellement en contradiction avec son costume bien repassé.

"Tout est une question de compatibilité. Rompre le lien entre le corps et l'esprit est une chose traumatisante, alors la Faucheuse doit être en mesure de pouvoir convaincre l'âme de la suivre ou elle erra sur la Terre comme un fantôme..." Dean descend soudainement sa voix afin qu'elle soit dramatiquement grave. "Sans jamais trouver le repos, tourmentant les vivants jusqu'à ce qu'un chasseur de la taille d'une maison ne sale et brûle ses os..."

Sam rit doucement. "Et qui décide quelle Faucheuse prend quelle âme?"

"Mon patron."

"Alors c'est ton patron qui établit les règles?"

"Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que c'est le patron, non?"

"Est ce que c'est lui Hadès?"

"La Mort a beaucoup de noms selon les nombreuses cultures, mais l'appeler 'il' est assez stupide, tu ne penses pas?"

C'est vrai. Sam s'agite avec culpabilité en sachant qu'il aurait déçu Jess.

"Alors… qui est ce que tu portes?"

"Hein?"

Il est assis sur le sol dans son uniforme de prisonnier orange vif avec une ecchymose autour de la gorge qui correspond à celle dont est dotée son corps (son corps qui est couché sur un des lits), et Dean s'est prudemment installé à quelques pas de là, dans ses vêtements plus moulants que jamais. Le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore touchés n'a pas échappé à l'attention de Sam, mais c'est sur la liste de 'Choses à Demander à Dean/Faucheuse(?)' de Sam qu'il a enregistré sur Google-Docs.

"Ce corps... ce n'est pas le tient, non? Je veux dire, est ce que tu as un corps? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de projection ou c'est une vraie personne? Parce que j'ai d'abord pensé à une projection, mais le souci du détail semble vraiment impressionnant, alors est ce qu'une star d'Hollywood a disparu ou bien–? "

Dean bafouille avec indignation. "Quoi? Je ne suis pas, je suis juste–mec!" parvient-il enfin à dire. "Je ne suis pas une sorte de...quoi? Ce n'est pas... ce corps est–" puis il s'arrête, et toutes ces fanfaronnades sont remplacées par un énorme sourire enfantin. "Attends, tu me trouves sexy?"

Sam est peut-être dans la forme d'un esprit en ce moment, mais il est presque certain de quand même être en train de rougir. Il n'a jamais vraiment exploré ce côté de lui-même qui peut discrètement apprécier un mec attirant (et c'est sans compter cette fois où Jess et Becky l'ont mis au défi d'embrasser son colocataire), mais bon, il n'avait jamais vu un gars aussi ridiculement beau que le véhicule de sa Mort.

"Euh."

"Tu penses que je suis tellement sexy, je devrais être à Hollywood?"

"Je–"

"Et bien putain Sammy, je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce bord." La quantité de connotations sexuelles que Dean parvient à ajouter dans cette phrase est affreusement impressionnante.

"Ce n'est pas le cas." _Ou du moins ce n'était pas le cas_.

"Si tout ce que tu voulais c'était un peu d'action entre morts-vivants, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire; presque te tuer à plusieurs reprises, ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention d'un mec."

"Dean, sérieusement," Sam le coupe, un peu désespéré parce qu'au coin de l'œil, il peut voir que ses signes vitaux s'améliorent. "Quelle est ta vraie forme?"

Le sourire sordide que Dean lui lance est en harmonie avec sa voix traînante exagérée. "Désolé beau-gosse, mais ce n'est que notre sixième rendez-vous et je crains ne pas être prêt pour ce degré d'engagement."

"Mais pourquoi est ce que tu-"

Trop tard.

* * *

"Sérieusement, tu as un faible pour moi ou un truc du genre?"

Sam sursaute. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et se montre du doigt. "Faucheuse." Il montre Sam du doigt. "Chasseur bien trop grand qui a des problèmes de vengeances suicidaires, un complexe du héros et des délires à un niveau médical. Tu fais le calcul."

"C'est pas possible. Je me suis juste fait assommé cette fois-ci," proteste Sam, parce que ouais, il est (presque) complètement sûr que c'est vrai. De plus, il a le sentiment que c'est plus un rêve qu'une expérience extracorporelle; les alentours sont vides et indéfinissables, une chambre de motel anonyme comme les millions d'autres dans lesquelles Sam a passé la nuit. "Quoi, tu apparais aussi pour les personnes qui ont des commotions cérébrales maintenant?"

Le sourire de Dean vacille pour finalement retomber, et il fait cette tête boudeuse qui est absolument _hilarante_. "Très bien, je m'ennuyais. Fais-moi un procès."

 _Comme si je passais mon temps libre à traquer des chasseurs maladroits plus grands que le yéti_...

Un petit frisson passe à travers Sam en y repensant et il doit faire de grands efforts pour ne pas sourire comme un imbécile. Il est sûr que ses lunettes se sont (encore) cassées mais il s'en moque; Dean a un effet fou sur lui, dans la mesure où il le _rend vraiment fou_.

"Alors, comment ça se fait que je puisse te voir maintenant, mais pas quand je suis éveillé?" parvient-il à dire.

"C'est un truc avec ton état de conscience."

Sam est surpris par la réponse honnête et instructive pour une fois, mais il essaie de ne pas le montrer au cas où il ait plus de choses à dire.

Il s'avère que c'est le cas; "La plupart des Faucheuses ne sont visibles que par les morts ou par les mourants, mais je ne suis pas si exclusif. Avec moi, plus tu es proche de la mort, plus il est facile pour moi de devenir visible, mais je ne suis pas aussi limité que mes collègues. Alors, si tu étais dans le coma genre, tu sais, profondément inconscient, l'effort serait minime. Si tu es juste assommé c'est plus difficile, mais faisable. Le sommeil serait ce qu'il y a de mieux après ça, bien que je mettrais le coma éthylique à peu près au même niveau, je pense. "

"Et maintenant? Ça te prend beaucoup de puissance pour pouvoir apparaître devant moi maintenant?"

" _Je_ _suis_ plutôt puissant, tu sais," dit Dean, d'un ton suffisant. Puis il ajoute, avec une timide douceur inattendue qui sidère complètement Sam: "Mais avec toi, j'ai un lien plutôt fort grâce à tous tes accidents évités de justesse, ça aide. On est comme... connectés maintenant."

"Oh."

Ils sont tous deux silencieux pendant un long moment. C'est assez gênant.

Soudain, l'image de Dean clignote pendant une seconde, vacillant comme lorsque l'on a un mauvais réseau.

"Dean?" Sam dit immédiatement, en se rasseyant.

Il est de retour une seconde plus tard, mais il baisse la tête et ne rencontre pas le regard de Sam.

"Je pense que tu vas bientôt te réveiller," grogne-t-il, enlevant une poussière invisible sur sa veste de costume. "C'est bon de te voir sans aucune hémorragie grave, Sammy. C'est un agréable changement."

Il est parti avant que Sam ne puisse bredouiller: "T-toi aussi."

* * *

La fois suivante, Sam voit Dean dans ses rêves.

"J'ai un peu de temps à tuer avant qu'il soit temps pour moi de tuer quelqu'un," dit Dean sans préambule, faisant grandement sursauter Sam. "Occupe-moi, chasseur Yeti."

Ils sont dans la pièce sécurisée de Bobby, même si, en réalité, Sam est endormi dans sa voiture volée du mois, stationnée dans un parking vide quelque part dans la campagne du Montana. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il fait des cauchemars récurrents dans lesquels il est attaché au lit qu'il a aperçu lors de sa visite chez Bobby: il rêve qu'il hurle jusqu'à en perdre la voix, suppliant qu'on lui dise ce qu'il a fait de mal pour qu'il puisse le réparer, mais personne ne vient jamais– que ce soit pour le réconforter ou pour rejeter une faute sur lui.

Il a décidé que ce n'étaient pas des visions, juste des manifestations un peu dingues de son subconscient, comme d'habitude. Il en est... sûr à quatre-vingt pourcents.

"Tu sais que ça sonne comme je si j'étais un gars qui chassait le Yéti, pas vrai?" dit-il, forçant sa voix à avoir l'air spontanée, même s'il se sent incroyablement vulnérable, retenu comme il est avec Dean planant au-dessus de lui. C'est son rêve, et Dean y est à l'intérieur. Dans sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Très drôle." Il lutte contre les lanières de cuir, mais ses bras sont encore attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est pas... pas bon. "Euh, Dean..." commence-t-il, avant de mieux y penser.

Mais Dean a clairement compris, et il ne fait même pas la blague salace évidente. "Oh, hey, je peux partir si ce n'est pas le bon—"

"Je vais bien," ment Sam. "Reste. A vrai dire, je voulais te demander.." il se creuse la tête pour trouver une question, quelque chose de fou, n'importe quoi—"Est ce que la faux est un mythe?"

Ils savent tous les deux qu'il vient tout juste de sortir cette question de nulle part, mais il sourit légèrement et la laisse passer. "C'est plus une métaphore. Mais ce ne serait pas trop cool si j'en avais toujours une avec moi?"

Sam parvient à lui rendre son sourire. "Trop. Et quand est-il du fait de peser les âmes et les plumes?"

"Les âmes ne pèsent rien. Il y a un processus un peu moins figuratif impliqué, cependant, il résulte dans l'ascension ou dans la descente." La Faucheuse s'accroupit afin que leurs visages soient au même niveau et qu'il ne surplombe pas Sam, et Sam ne peut exprimer à quel point il apprécie le geste. "Mais ce département est au-dessus de mes compétences. Vois-moi juste comme l'huissier exceptionnellement séduisant".

"Et… le paradis et l'enfer? Le purgatoire? Ils existent?"

Dean fait le bruit 'd'erreur' d'un buzzer. "Je suis désolé, cette question n'avait aucun rapport strict avec la mythologie liée à la mort. Veuillez réessayer."

Sam rit légèrement. "Ok, Ok. Le chien à trois têtes? "

"Cerbère? Mec, je l'adore, mais la tête du milieu est un peu trop amicale avec mon entrejambe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Ils passent le temps en parlant et en plaisantant sur les mythes et légendes ( _bien sûr qu'on célèbre Santa Muerte!_ ), sur la réincarnation et les âmes-sœurs ( _oui, ils existent_ ) jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se remette à clignoter.

Sam se réveille bien reposé, se sentant mieux qu'il ne s'est senti depuis longtemps.

"Ok, ça devient ridicule."

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!"

"Tu en es sûr? Parce que je ne rigolais pas, _il y a_ _vraiment_ _de meilleures façon pour attirer mon attention_ , Sammy."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça."

"Arrête de mourir."

"Encore une fois, techniquement je ne suis pas m–"

"Il est vivant!"

* * *

 _Il y a un monde merveilleux dans lequel les couleurs sont plus vives et dans lequel le soleil ne semble jamais tout à fait se coucher. Dans ce monde, les parents de Sam sont vivants et parfaitement heureux, et ils se chamaillent gaiement au petit déjeuner en famille pendant que Sam en reste bouche bée et essaie de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes._

 _Jess et lui travaillent ensemble dans un cabinet de droit environnemental comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu, mais après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, elle commence à lui parler de ses plans pour le week-end avec Zack. Sam ne comprend pas; il la suit partout comme un chiot confus et pense,_ _'mais tu m'aimais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'aimais dans l'autre monde'._ _Mais, il n'est pas égoïste; la voir en vie et rayonnante de joie le rend si douloureusement heureux qu'il lui faut un certain temps juste pour être en mesure de reprendre son souffle._

 _Et puis il comprend pourquoi il n'y a pas de mort ici._

 _Il trouve sa maison et Dean l'y attend pour l'accueillir, Dean est humain, et Dean sourit et jette la mallette de Sam sur le sol avant d'empoigner les cheveux sur sa nuque en lui donnant le baiser de bienvenue le plus obscène que Sam n'a jamais reçu._

 _Ils peuvent se toucher dans ce monde. Ils sont amoureux, dans ce monde. Sam trouve une bague de fiançailles dans son tiroir à chaussettes, et il se rend compte qu'il allait faire sa demande à la seule personne qui peut le faire sourire dans son horrible vraie vie. Aussi dérangé que ça peut l'être, il se rend bien compte que Dean est désormais la seule chose qu'il attend avec impatience; la seule lumière dans un tunnel autrement froid et déprimant. Et bon dieu, mais ils fonctionnent si bien, et ça paraît si simple et si bon, et il ne veut pas partir, il veut juste..._

Bobby le sauve au bout du compte, et le trouble vraiment lorsqu'il _pleure_ , puis il passe un savon à Sam pour être allé après le génie seul.

Les serviettes imaginaires dans la salle de bain imaginaire de sa maison imaginaire avaient deux W brodés dans le coin, mais Sam n'y pense pas vraiment. Il n'y pense tellement pas, en fait, qu'il parvient à se donner l'illusion d'avoir tout oublié.

* * *

Et puis, deux ans après avoir perdu Jessica—après déduction des quelques minutes après qu'il ait rencontré son ange personnel de la Mort, un an après s'être presque vidé de son sang sur le siège arrière de Jo et après avoir appris le nom douloureusement fortuit de Dean, huit mois après avoir rencontré et perdu Ava, quatre-vingt quinze jours après avoir tiré une balle dans le cœur de Madison, six semaines après s'être échappé du complexe pénitentiaire du comté de Green River et une quinzaine de jours après s'être réveillé du meilleur et du pire rêve de sa vie...

C'est vraiment parti en vrille.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je posterais le 3ème chapitre, mais dans un moment parce qu'il est vraiment vraiment long, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici en tout cas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Et post

**Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est trèèèès long, plus long que certaines fanfictions que j'ai traduits... Donc j'espère que ça vous aidera à me pardonner pour l'attente parce que ça m'a pris vraiment longtemps à traduire! Merci à tous et bonne lecture,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Et post**

Sam Winchester meurt d'une façon anticipée, en pensant à la prochaine étape.

* * *

Il s'avère que, tout ce temps, Sam déambulait avec du sang de démon dans les veines, et le démon qu'il chassait oh si désespérément a de vifs yeux jaunes maladifs... et un nom. Azazel.

Azazel a un plan, et c'est un plan incroyablement stupide parce qu'il veut que Sam travaille pour lui. Ce fils de pute a tué la famille de Sam et la femme qu'il aimait et il veut la _collaboration_ de Sam. Il est clair qu'il n'a pas bien réfléchi à sa grande offre parce que tout ce qu'il a pour menacer Sam, c'est sa propre vie, ce qui prouve seulement à quel point c'est un mauvais plan. Ava a tué les autres pour son fiancé et Jake a une mère et une sœur; Sam n'a rien d'autre que son âme à demi-morte et sans valeur et une poignée de chasseurs qui pourraient être vaguement attristé par sa mort pendant quelques semaines.

Alors finalement, il laisse faire les choses.

Il pourrait prétendre le contraire, prétendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sorte un couteau lorsqu'il s'est retourné, mais il avait aperçu son éclat métallique dans le clair de lune (il était caché dans la manche de Jake). Bon sang, il a pratiquement le temps de s'y préparer.

La force surhumaine de Jake l'enfonce si profondément que le manche fait un bruit de craquement horrible lorsqu'il brise les vertèbres de Sam. La douleur remonte dans son dos et jusque dans sa nuque, puis il a l'impression suspicieuse que sa tête _explose_. Les genoux de Sam se plient comme du papier mouillé et il tombe dans la terre boueuse, mais il sent à peine l'impact.

" _Non_!"

Sam cligne des yeux, tout est tout à coup devenu brumeux, et une seconde plus tard, Dean est juste en face de lui comme s'il avait déjà été là tout ce temps.

"D-D—" mais sa bouche est pleine de sang et rien que le fait de bouger ses lèvres semble être un excès d'effort.

Dean inhale soudainement et crie "Non!" à nouveau "Oh mon dieu, non, _non_ ," mais alors que la vision de Sam s'obscurcit et se dissout sur les côtés, la silhouette de sa Mort n'arrête pas de devenir plus lumineuse et plus nette, presque comme si Dean était celui qui aspirait la lumière du monde pour la rediffuser sur lui.

" _Sam_ –"

La douleur s'arrête.

C'est soudain, pas progressif du tout, et Sam se sent bien. Il ne sent quasiment rien. Il– il se tient debout, tremblant, mais le tremblement est plus par habitude que parce que ses jambes se sentent réellement faibles. Il est de nouveau sous forme d'esprit; son corps reste à plat ventre dans la boue, la tache écarlate se répandant autour du peu de ce qu'il reste du manche qui sort de son dos.

Dean est accroupi devant son corps, mais bien sûr, Sam est passé à travers lui, et il ne s'est pas seulement noyé ou il n'a pas perdu de sang ou il ne s'est pas fait frapper très fort à la tête. Ça y est. Il est vraiment mort cette fois-ci.

"Non. _Non_ ," dit Dean, ses mains passant à travers la forme flasque de Sam. On dirait qu'il essaie de le tirer vers le haut, de le redresser. "Sam, non, il faut que tu ailles mieux, putain, tu ne peux pas–"

"Dean?"

La voix de Sam sort un peu plus étranglée que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'est même pas réel, pas même dans un corps constitué de chair ou possédant un larynx, mais il a l'impression d'être étouffé. Il est _mort_. Azazel a gagné. Sam est mort et inutile et personne ne payera jamais pour ce qui est arrivé à Marie et à son père et à Jess et à son frère.

Et il était presque là, les bras croisés, à ne rien faire.

Une fois encore.

Dans le monde des vivants, Sam peut voir Jake en hyperventilation et trébuchant pour s'éloigner de son cadavre, mais il est trop occupé à se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de faire pour s'efforcer à s'en soucier.

"Dean?"

"Non, Sammy, allez, ce n'est même pas si grave, tu dois te relever—"

"Dean, qu'est ce...?"

Dean se retourne, la cravate de travers et le costume froissé pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

"Ferme-la!" grogne-t-il furieusement. Il est pâle et ses yeux brillent— attendez, est-ce c'est...? "Tu dois y retourner et tuer cet autre type et _ne pas mourir_ , d'accord?"

Oui. Oui, c'est bien ça. Putain de merde. Toutes les pensées de regret et de colère dans la tête de Sam sont remplacées par un choc total.

"Q-quoi?" laisse-t-il échapper. "Mais je suis mo—"

"Non, _tu ne l'es_ _pas_. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas."

Sam ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Dean ne semble même pas conscient du fait qu'il est...

"Dean..."

"Je t'ai dit d'y retourner!" rugit Dean. "Allez !"

"Comment? Je-je ne... qu'est ce que je suis s-supposé faire...?" Dean a l'air si furieux et Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il est censé _faire_ , il ne peut même pas obéir à Blue Oyster Cult.

" _Vis!_ " grogne Dean, et cette fois, sa voix résonne d'une manière qui n'est définitivement pas humaine.

Sam recule et Dean fait un pas en avant, l'air crépitant autour d'eux. Il a l'air redoutable et, pour la première fois, menaçant.

"Tu es censé rester en vie putain, Sam! Tu–"

Il s'arrête brusquement, ayant l'air légèrement stupéfié.

Oh. Alors, il a finalement remarqué.

Sam regarde la grande main de la Faucheuse venir à son propre visage et glisser sur sa joue. Elle en ressort humide.

 _Dean regarde d'un air incrédule ses doigts brillants pendant un très long et très tendu moment._

 _"C'est quoi ce bordel." L'écho retentissant est parti de sa voix._

 _"Je... ne–"_

 _"Ce n'est pas une question... c'est que ce_ _bordel_?"

Il fixe sa propre main et le spectacle est vraiment très incongru parce qu'il pleure encore.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?" S'écrit-il. "Qu'est ce que tu...?"

Et sous la colère fragile, l'incertitude est très mal déguisée. Dean a peur, et il est peut-être plus humain que jamais, alors même que les larmes continuent d'affluer, étrangement inadaptées à son expression.

"Dean?"

Sam ne comprend plus rien. Il baisse les yeux vers son corps et les relève vers sa Mort et il a tellement de questions, son esprit commence à le lâcher. Il pensait que... sa Faucheuse était censée avoir toutes les réponses, lorsque le temps serait venu. Et ça y est, le temps est venu, mais tous ce que Dean a fait jusqu'à présent, c'est dire "non" et pleurer.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver," souffle enfin Dean.

Sam laisse échapper un petit rire. "Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer."

"Je suis sérieux."

"Crois-moi, moi aussi."

"Tu ne comprends pas– je ne savais même pas que c'était possible." Il essuie de nouveau son visage et grogne furieusement. "Putain. Je n'ai jamais... Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé."

Sam se force à faire apparaître un faible sourire sur son visage. "Je suis flatté."

"Mon Dieu, ferme-la."

Dean continue à regarder les larmes luisant sur ses doigts, comme s'il allait y trouver des réponses.

"Dean, qu'est ce qui... qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant?" Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Sam. "Pour moi, je veux dire. Je sais que je ne reviendrai pas après ça."

C'est la mauvaise question à poser. Ou peut-être la bonne.

Dean relève son regard vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il ne répond pas pendant un très long moment, mais il y a quelque chose de presque irréel dans la façon dont il regarde Sam, quelque chose de spécial que Sam n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pas quelque chose de visiblement surnaturel comme ça l'avait été, plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère, mais le vert de ses iris est plus brillant que ce qui pourrait être expliqué par le scintillement de ses larmes, et l'expression sur son visage...

Sam attend.

"Je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire," dit enfin Dean, avec la voix rocailleuse d'un fumeur invétéré. Il a l'air vaincu, presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire les mots sortant de sa bouche.

"Faire quoi?"

"Tu... ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne m'avaient pas... Je ne savais pas que c'était celle qui serait définitive. Je me suis habitué à ce que tu reviennes. Je comptais là-dessus, putain."

"...Dean, je ne comprends pas."

Dean semble aboutir à une décision. Il relève ses épaules et regarde Sam, d'un air intense et tenace. "Je ne peux pas," s'écrit-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il dit.

"Tu ne peux pas quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas le faire, d'accord? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend–" il frotte furieusement les larmes qui n'ont pas cessé de couler sur ses joues, et il semble déterminé. "– mais je ne peux pas le faire."

"Tu ne peux pas faire _quoi_ , Dean?"

"Je ne peux pas te tuer."

Sam le regarde.

"Tu... quoi?"

"Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Te. Tuer," grogne Dean, et il commence à s'approcher de lui.

Sam reste bien droit, ouvre la bouche pour demander ce que cela signifie, mais alors quelque chose d'incroyable se produit.

Les foulées de Dean engloutissent l'espace entre eux en quelques secondes et tout à coup, il est proche, plus proche qu'il ne l'a jamais été; carrément dans l'espace personnel de Sam comme si sa place était ici. Et Sam ne peut pas parler parce que Dean n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, parce que Dean tend une main vers lui, Dean saisit le visage de Sam à l'aide de ses deux mains tièdes.

 _On se touche_ pense stupidement Sam. _Il me touche. On aurait pu se toucher pendant tout ce temps_.

"Je suis désolé," murmure Dean résolument.

Et puis il embrasse Sam.

Chaleur et électricité traversent tout son corps, mais pas l'agréable picotement qui est censé accompagner tout bon baiser– ça fait _mal_ , déchire ses entrailles et fait pétiller et bouillir sa peau, comme si quelqu'un tenait une allumette devant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses (et tout le monde devrait faire confiance à Sam sur cette comparaison). La juxtaposition d'une hyperstimulation électrique douloureuse et de la langue chaude et humide léchant timidement ses lèvres est époustouflante, et un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour Dean. Sam lui-même ne sait pas si le bruit en est un de douleur ou de plaisir.

Trop rapidement, cependant, il commence à perdre sa proprioception et toute conscience d'être en une forme qui lui ressemble. Il est englouti dans la chaleur et la lumière, et il n'a pas l'occasion de faire autre chose que de s'accrocher au torrent d'énergie qu'est devenu son environnement, avant que le sentiment d'être fait de chair ne soit parti, et que Sam ne devienne une chose désincarnée.

Après cela, il est conscient d'une explosion douloureuse dans le milieu de son dos et un manque d'oxygène suffocant; du besoin désespérant de respirer profondément.

Et soudain, il prend une grande bouffée d'air. Vivant. Incroyablement, vivant.

Oh _merde_.

Sam se démène pour se redresser, le visage plein de boue et les cheveux collés à son crâne à cause de la pluie qu'il n'avait pas remarquée. Il pousse un gémissement incompréhensif qui sonne pitoyable, même dans ses propres oreilles, mais ça lui prend encore quelques instants pendant lesquels il cligne des yeux pour se débarrasser de toute cette eau pour se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas voir à cause de ses lunettes boueuses.

Il les enlève et essuie les verres avec des doigts maladroits avant de les remettre sur son nez. Il est assis là où Jake l'a quitté, là où Dean a essayé de le soulever sans grand succès. Dean.

"Dean?"

"Je suis là."

Sam se tourne dans tous les sens et trouve la Faucheuse au même endroit où il avait été lorsqu'il avait... mon Dieu, _embrassé_ Sam. Et maintenant... Dean semble épuisé, presque malade— ou du moins, pas très scrupuleusement recomposé. Il y a des poches sous ses yeux et ses pommettes ressortent plus fortement sous sa peau que d'habitude, comme s'il avait perdu une quantité invraisemblable de kilos au cours des dernières secondes.

Leurs regards se croisent et ils passent un long moment à simplement se regarder– Sam à bout de souffle et les yeux écarquillés, et tellement stupéfié qu'il a du mal à penser à une phrase cohérente, et encore moins à prononcer une vraie question. En revanche, Dean est un mélange de sérieux et de défi, et il est mystérieusement sec sous la pluie.

"Je suis désolé," lui dit finalement Dean.

Sam ne comprend pas. Il tâtonne derrière lui pour essayer de toucher le point où il a senti la lame rentrer– il l'a senti se _fendre_ à l'intérieur de son corps, putain, mais au-delà du désordre mutilé que forment les cicatrices sur son dos, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a pas de douleur au-delà du tiraillement habituel de la peau fibreuse, aucune plaie qui aurait pu être faite par un couteau.

"Q-quoi?" parvient-il à sortir de sa bouche. "Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Est ce que je suis...?"

"Vivant. Ouais."

Sam se relève, tend un bras vers Dean, cherchant automatiquement un semblant de réconfort, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher– mais Dean s'écarte pour éviter le contact.

Il ne quitte pas le corps de Sam des yeux cependant, son regard évaluant chaque mouvement et frisson. "Tu te sens bien?" demande-t-il.

"Je... Je pense que oui. Dean. Qu'est ce que tu as fait?"

 _Il t'a embrassé, Sam. Tu étais là à ce moment._

Dean secoue la tête, le visage sérieux. "Je suis désolé Sam, mais on n'a pas le temps pour un exposé." Il ajuste sa cravate et il n'y a aucune trace de ces étranges larmes sur son visage. "Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et il faut qu'on le fasse maintenant, d'accord?"

"Quoi? Mais–"

"Ce que je viens de faire, ça va attirer l'attention. On pourra en parler plus tard, je te le promets."

Dean est devenu beaucoup de choses pour lui au cours des deux dernières années, mais s'il y a quelque chose que Sam Winchester ne fait _pas,_ c'est faire facilement confiance.

"Et si on en parlait maintenant?"

Sa voix sort moins autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais Dean semble à peine enregistrer les mots, regardant tout autour d'eux comme si quelqu'un était à deux doigts de surgir d'une des maisons abandonnées.

"Sam, écoute-moi, je viens d'enfreindre toutes les règles dans le manuel des Faucheuses." Il n'y a pourtant aucun regret quelconque dans sa voix. "Et après une merde pareil? On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était. Ça crée un effet domino, et il y a d'autres choses dans la nature, des choses bien pires que les Faucheuses qui sont en chemin en ce moment même. Il y a aussi mon _patron_ , qui n'est pas exactement une entité que tu veux avoir au cul, d'accord? Il faut qu'on te trouve un endroit sûr et il faut qu'on le fasse–"

" _Qu'est ce que tu fais_?"

Sam se retourne, le cœur bondissant, juste à temps pour apercevoir une magnifique femme se matérialiser derrière lui. Elle porte un jean serré et un T-shirt noir flatteur, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un grain de poussière sur ses vêtements, mais même sans le costume, elle lui fait penser à Dean d'une certaine façon. Un autre serviteur de la Mort? Elle ne ressemble pas aux Faucheuses normales non plus.

" _C'est quoi ce_ _bordel_ , Dean?" dit-elle. "Est ce que tu as perdu la tête?"

"Reste en dehors de tout ça, Tessa," lui dit Dean en guise d'avertissement.

"Rester en dehors de...? J'étais en repos! On m'a appelé à la seconde où tu l'as ramené! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?" Elle passe à côté de Sam comme s'il n'était qu'un accessoire et fait face à Dean. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sam Winchester? "

"On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça–"

"Oh que si, on a même le temps pour que tu répares ce que tu as fait," l'interrompt-elle fermement. "Ça ne te concerne pas, Dean, tu le sais très bien. Les conséquences–"

"C'est trop tard maintenant."

"Non. Récolte son âme et on pourra peut-être éviter—"

" _Non_."

"J'ai été envoyée par le patron lui-même, on peut encore—"

Elle s'arrête et au début, Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que la terre est en train de trembler, des vibrations grondantes passant dans ses jambes et tout à travers lui.

Oh, sérieusement. Tout ça et un _tremblement de terre_?

"Est-ce que c'est..." commence la femme, sa voix faisant un tour complet à 360°. Elle semble à la fois apeurée et confuse, et Sam en est effrayé par procuration.

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Je crois bien que mon garçon vient d'être voté Reine du Bal de Promo," dit Dean avec un sourire sévère. Il a l'air très menaçant d'une manière qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant—du moins, pas avant qu'il n'ait demandé à Sam de revenir à la vie. "Je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Maintenant."

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai le sentiment que l'humain est aussi compris dans le 'on'?"

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean la contourne afin de se tenir devant l'humain en question, maintenant l'ensemble de son corps en une position de protection. Sam est toujours plus grand que lui, mais ça ne semble avoir aucune importance; Dean semble être dans son élément maintenant plus que jamais. Il a l'air dangereux.

"Ça comprend bien l'humain, oui. En fait ça exclut l'autre Faucheuse." Il croise les bras sur son torse. "Oh, et ça ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, chérie."

Tessa semble de nouveau maîtriser sa colère plutôt rapidement. " _Quoi_? Tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi comme ça."

"Ah ouais? C'est ce que je suis en train de faire pourtant."

Le tremblement de terre ne s'est pas arrêté pendant qu'ils se disputaient. Au contraire, il s'aggrave.

Les oreilles de Sam sifflent, et les couleurs nocturnes semblent s'être condensées, elles semblent être devenues subtilement plus brillantes. Ok, ce n'est certainement pas un phénomène naturel alors; ce doit être l'une des ' _autres choses dans la nature_ ' de Dean, ' _les choses bien pires que les Faucheuses_ '. Même si la femme est une Faucheuse aussi, elle n'est définitivement pas du côté de Dean en ce moment. Pourquoi ont-ils tous les deux si peur de ce qui va arriver? Qu'est ce qui pourrait possiblement effrayer deux messagers de la Mort?

"Tu ne pourras pas le protéger, Dean," dit Tessa, levant la voix afin d'être entendue au-dessus du bruit.

"On verra bien. Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, tu m'entends?"

"J'essaye de _t'aider_."

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton aide!"

Le bruit devient de plus en plus bruyant et plus strident. Sam regarde le ciel qui était encore si sombre il n'y a qu'une minute.

"Dean, écoute-moi–"

"Non, tu _m'écoute_ _moi_ , Tess– Je veux que tu te téléportes loin d'ici et je veux que tu dises aux autres..." Le sifflement est devenu si crissant que Sam doit couvrir ses oreilles, mais il parvient tout de même à entendre assez clairement les mots de Dean."...Tu leur dis que Sam Winchester est _à moi_."

Le bruit monte soudainement en une plainte aiguë, et la femme jure vivement et disparaît. Sam à l'impression que sa tête va exploser, tous les os de son corps s'agitent comme quelque chose de mince, de tendre et de délicat.

"Sam! Sam, hey, regarde-moi!"

Sam le fait, plissant les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière vive semblant à la fois venir de nulle part et de partout dans le milieu de la nuit. Dean est accroupi devant lui, tendant sa paume.

"Je veux que tu prennes le couteau et que tu dessines un symbole sur ta main!" hurle Dean. Lorsque Sam met trop de temps à réagir, il crie encore: "Prends le couteau, Sam! Maintenant!"

Sam tombe à moitié aveugle sur le sol et tâtonne autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur la lame, puis sur son manche. Il y a du sang dessus ( _son_ sang, putain).

"Regarde-moi!" crie Dean, avant de tracer une demi-lune sur sa paume. "Vite!"

La vision de Sam est floue et ses yeux le piquent à cause de l'éclat étrange, mais il fait ce qu'on lui demande, plantant le dur métal dans sa chair sans hésiter une seule seconde. La douleur est vive et instantanée, mais il continue, coupant comme Dean le lui montre: un cercle incomplet, une flèche passant à travers celui-ci, ce qu'il pense être un symbole hindou utilisé comme sort de bannissement, une petite étoile sur le bout de son pouce qui saigne tellement qu'elle finit par plus ressembler à une tache défigurée qu'à autre chose. Mais Dean acquiesce pour l'encourager et le sifflement semble se ternir, il commence même presque à disparaître.

"Est ce que ça marche?" hurle Sam.

"Il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste pas là pour le découvrir!" réplique Dean. "Tu dois courir, Sam, d'accord? Il y a une voiture à moins d'un kilomètre en bas de la route, je t'y attendrais. Cours aussi vite que ces jambes de Gigantor le peuvent."

"Mais—"

"Pars! Maintenant!"

Sam part en sprint et espère en dépit de tout qu'il pourra garder son allure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à cette voiture: tous les muscles de son corps sont endoloris, il va bientôt commencer à avoir des crampes dans le dos, et la paume sanglante de sa main gauche le brûle comme du feu.

Mais le bruit s'est définitivement affaibli, tout comme la lumière.

* * *

La voiture est exactement là où Dean avait dit qu'elle serait; stationnée de façon anodine, sur le côté de la route, lisse et noir dans la nuit. C'est un vieux modèle, un classique, et pas vraiment ce que Sam aurait souhaité avoir comme véhicule de fuite. Mais il devra faire avec.

Sam a tout juste réussi à se plier dans le siège du conducteur et à s'y effondrer comme une masse haletante lorsque sa Faucheuse apparaît à côté de lui.

" _Putain_ —"

"Démarre la voiture!" hurle Dean, et Sam est soulagé de trouver les clés déjà dans le contact.

Ils partent sur une route de terre étroite qui les emmène bien loin de Cold Oak.

"Ok," souffle Sam. "Ok, maintenant est ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? À qui est cette voiture? Quelle était cette chose? Qui était cette femme? Je crois que tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres Faucheuses, mais elle ne l'était pas non plus, elle était juste comme toi. Est ce que tu viens de rompre l'ordre naturel ou...?"

Dean ne le regarde pas lorsque Sam lui jette un coup d'œil, et il ne semble pas être sur le point de lui répondre non plus—son visage est comme un dur, masque résolu. Sam est tellement épuisé, il a dépassé le stade de vouloir dormir, il est en sueur et boueux et confus et il ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer, sauf que oh oui, il est _mort_ il y a quelques minutes, et s'il y a bien une chose que Sam déteste, c'est ne pas savoir quelque chose.

Alors il fait quelque chose de... peu judicieux.

Il étend le bras pour toucher Dean.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de point de contact; sa main passe à travers, mais c'est comme s'il venait de coincer sa main dans une prise électrique. Il hurle, la voiture fait un écart et dérape, Dean jure et tout semble étinceler sur les bords. Une chaleur intense se déplace rapidement de la main de Sam à l'entièreté de son corps, fluide et douloureusement aiguë. La douleur n'est pas tout à fait différente que celle du baiser que Dean lui avait donné avant, mais c'est violent dans le bon sens, aussi, parce qu'il y a quelque chose de follement intime dans tout ça, au-delà du fait que son poignet est littéralement à l'intérieur de Dean—

Sam retire brusquement son bras, tout son corps frissonnant à cause des répliques. Il n'entend presque pas Dean crier en arrière-plan:

"...putain, mais qu'est ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi, Winchester? Tu ne peux pas t'attaquer à tout ce que tu ne comprends pas! Du laboratoire de quel savant fou est ce que tu t'es échappé, _putain_!"

"Je-je…"

"Concentre-toi sur la route et conduis, putain!" Grogne Dean. Sam réajuste son emprise sur le volant et grimace lorsqu'il remarque qu'il s'est légèrement brûlé la main droite: sa peau est devenue toute rouge jusqu'au poignet. Et ben. S'il continue comme ça, il n'y aura pas grand-chose sur lui qui ne sera pas laid et balafré.

Ce n'est pas avant qu'il ne se déplace dans son siège que Sam réalise, avec une sorte d'horreur, qu'il a presque une érection dans son jean boueux.

"Si tu as si désespérément besoin d'obtenir des réponses alors très bien, mais c'est moi qui vais parler. Tu ne feras plus rien d'aussi stupide, on est d'accord?" Dean sonne un peu rauque et hors d'haleine, aussi, et Sam doit se demander si le sentiment avait été aussi bizarre pour la Faucheuse que pour lui. "Et tu ne touches plus à rien."

"Je suis désolé."

"J'espère bien que tu es désolé."

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux pendant près d'une minute— au cours de laquelle Sam à l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater avec la force de toutes les questions qu'il souhaiterait poser.

"Putain d'accord. Avant toute chose; là-bas? C'était Tessa. C'est une Faucheuse, mais elle est différente. Elle est comme moi, et on est... pas comme les autres."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut d—" Sam peut pratiquement sentir le regard de Dean, et il s'arrête net, laissant mourir sa question. Il fait mine de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclaire et accélère lorsque leur chemin étroit tourne vers une route pavée.

"On verra les détails plus tard, Yéti. Maintenant, il faut plutôt qu'on s'inquiète de la chose qui est arrivé après Tessa."

Sam hoche la tête, essayant de projeter un sentiment d'attention avide, mais respectueuse.

"Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais de toutes les merdes surnaturelles que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui annonce sa présence en faisant trembler la terre, et en éclatant nos tympans. Et ce serait un archange."

Un… archange.

Sam est trop abasourdi pour émettre un son, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se tourner vers Dean pour le regarder, pour essayer de glaner une sorte de connaissance dans son expression. Malheureusement, Dean a seulement l'air pensif et grave (et, pour être tout à fait honnête, encore un peu énervé). Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le choc qui a ouvert la bouche de Sam.

"Oui tu as bien entendu; les anges existent, mais on pourra se pencher sur les mythes plus tard. Je suppose que ta prochaine question serait: pourquoi est ce qu'un archange était sur le point de nous rendre visite?"

Sam est toujours bloqué sur _l'archange_ , mais c'est vrai que ça lui semble être une bonne question.

"Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas vraiment..." hésite un peu Dean. "Euh, je n'étais vraiment pas supposé faire ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, à vrai dire, mais je ne pouvais juste... pas ...ne pas le faire. "

 _Il se tait et parmi toutes les choses que Sam pourrait avoir envie de lui demander à ce moment là (sur ce putain d'archange) tout ce à quoi il peut soudainement penser est:_ _Suis-je la première personne que tu as appris à connaître avant de devoir la faucher? Est ce que ça n'était que ça?_

"Alors, hem," Dean se racle bruyamment la gorge, et vraiment, il n'est même pas humain, comment est ce que c'est censé être crédible? "Ça aurait forcément attiré l'attention de quelques supérieurs, ce dont je me doutais déjà... mais je ne peux pas dire que je m'attendais à ce que les anges s'en mêlent si rapidement. Et les archanges c'est un peu gros, même lorsqu'il est question de traquer une âme non traitée ".

"Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, pas vrai?" Demande Sam avec précaution. Des anges. Des archanges. Mais c'est quoi cette vie.

"Qu'une âme ne soit pas récoltée? Non, jamais. Ce n'est pas censé arriver." Il s'arrête, et sa bouche se pince en une forme de considération."Mais c'est toujours de notre secteur. Un raté dans les départements de la mort doit être réparé par la Mort, peu importe son ampleur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cet archange nous aurait rendu visite à moins que le fait que tu sois super pote avec Azazel ait quelque chose à voir avec ça."

Lorsque Sam a l'impression que Dean est perdu dans ses rêveries, il décide de risquer de poser plus de questions. "... Alors je suis un zombie ou pas du tout?"

Dean rigole doucement. "Tu es en vie, mec. Tu n'es jamais mort. Er. Techniquement. Autrement dit, tu es mort, mais tu n'as jamais été fauché, ce qui annule plus ou moins le processus." Il s'arrête. "...Je pense. "

"Wow. Tu es vraiment un expert certifié pas vrai ?"

"J'ai appris à faucher depuis que je suis gosse," proteste Dean. "C'est juste que... on est même pas censés l'envisager comme une option. On est même pas censés savoir que c'est possible".

 _Mais tu l'as fait_ , pense Sam. _Pourquoi? Et pourquoi toutes ces larmes?_ Une plus petite voix, bien plus légère au fond de son esprit lui chuchote: _C'était un sacré bouche à bouche, d'ailleurs._

"Et maintenant, Dean?" Dit-il à la place.

Par cette question il veut dire: "Est-ce que l'univers va imploser, ou non?", mais Dean le surprend une nouvelle fois en disant, après seulement un court moment d'hésitation:

"Maintenant, on va aller chercher mon corps."

"Ton… _quoi_?"

Dean prend une profonde inspiration et la relâche lentement. "Ouais, tu sais, quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres Faucheuses...? C'est, en gros, la principale différence."

"Tu as un corps? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut _dire_?"

"Écoute," Dean le pointe du doigt. "Tu es fait d'esprit, corps et âme. Ce sont les trois fondamentaux." Il se pointe du doigt. "En ce moment je suis en forme d'esprit, ce qui signifie que je suis fait d'esprit et d'âme, seulement, sans corps requis. Les deux peuvent exister sans l'autre, mais il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour les séparer. Mourir est la façon la plus commune... "

"Mais tu n'es pas mort. Tu viens tout juste de me dire que tu avais un corps."

"Ouais, eh bien, quand les gens meurent, leur esprit se sépare de leur corps de façon _permanente_. Certains êtres ont la capacité de contrôler cette séparation et d'ensuite revenir sans toute cette ... tu sais, la partie chiante où tu meurs. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas comme les autres Faucheuses; ils se rapprochent plus des fantômes sur de nombreux points, alors que je suis encore ancré dans le monde réel."

Sam lance un regard évocateur à Dean. "Comment est ce que tu fais, alors?"

Dean fait un petit sourire, mais celui-ci reste avec lassitude sur son visage fatigué. "Je suis juste vraiment génial."

"Dean, sérieusement."

"Sam, sérieusement; le temps des histoires est terminé. Prends la prochaine sortie."

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Sam se rend compte qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel ils sont en train de se diriger. Il exprime sa pensée et Dean lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

"Michigan."

" _Michigan_?"

"Oui, au Michigan, est ce que tu vas juste répéter tout ce que je dis dans une voix légèrement plus aiguë à partir de maintenant?"

"Non," dit Sam, en essayant de rendre sa voix plus grave, sans que ce soit trop évident. "Mais c'est à deux jours de route, Dean, et ça c'est sans s'arrêter pour dormir. Et il ne nous reste que la moité du réservoir d'essence."

"C'est là où mon corps se trouve." Dean hausse les épaules. "On peut s'arrêter pour faire le plein s'il le faut."

Sam sait qu'il pousse le bouchon un peu trop loin avec ses questions maintenant, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Si Dean refuse de lui répondre, eh bien, ce n'est pas son problème.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous téléportes juste pas là-bas?"

Dean laisse échapper un grognement de protestation. "Est ce que tu m'écoutes?" Il se tourne dans son siège pour faire pleinement face à Sam, et le mouvement en lui-même est bizarre– probablement parce qu'il n'y a pas de poids réel sur ces coussins. Ouais. "Je suis en forme _d'esprit_ , Sammy. Ce qui signifie que je fonctionne sur le plan spirituel. Je ne peux rien faire avec ton cul corporel avant d'avoir un corps aussi."

Il y a un bref moment gênant au cours duquel ils savent tous les deux ce à quoi l'autre pense mais personne ne réagit de façon visible. Puis Dean adopte son regard concupiscent habituel et Sam lève les yeux au ciel avant de baisser la tête pour cacher le fait qu'il rougit sous ses lunettes et sa frange.

Dean ricane. "Enfin bref..."

"Tu pourrais toujours te téléporter là-bas et me rencontrer à mi-chemin." Ça leur ferait gagner du temps et Sam ne comprend pas pourquoi Dean n'avait pas encore suggéré qu'ils fassent ça.

"Et te faire confiance pour que tu te gardes en vie pendant deux jours? Après tout le mal que je me suis donné? C'est hors de question."

Et il se retourne et croise les bras sur son torse, indiquant clairement que la conversation est maintenant terminée.

Sam s'en moque. Ce commentaire était la façon de Dean de lui dire qu'il ne partira pas, et Sam ne sait peut-être pas encore ce que Dean attend de lui, ne sait peut-être toujours pas pourquoi Dean lui a sauvé la vie, mais il y a une chose qu'il ne peut plus nier: Dean compte rester dans les parages, et c'est exactement ce que Sam veut.

Leur relation a changé au cours du temps. Peut-être que 'amis' n'est pas le bon mot, mais ça ne devrait pas l'être, pas vrai? Ils se sont bien mieux entendu que ce qui aurait dû se passer considérant la nature de leurs rencontres, ils ont créé une sorte d'affinité, et Sam a le cran d'admettre que Dean lui manquait lorsqu'il était conscient. Mais maintenant qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'être près de la mort pour lui parler...

"Dean?"

"Quoi encore?"

"Si tu es sur un plan spirituel et que je ne le suis pas, comment ça se fait que te voie? Je ne suis pas dans le coma ou inconscient. Ou ivre."

Dean grimace. "Oh. Euh... Je pense que ce qu'y est arrivé là-bas–tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas, mais il y a un moment, j'ai mentionné le fait que l'on est en quelque sorte connectés grâce à ta carte de fidélité bien remplie." Sam s'en souvient, et il a chéri ce souvenir pendant un moment honteusement long, mais peu importe. "Ce que j'ai fait, c'est un peu ça, mais des millions de fois plus puissant. Je pense qu'on est... Je pense que je suis lié à toi. On verra par la suite si tout le monde est en mesure de me voir dans cette forme, mais je pense que ce n'est probablement pas le cas. Je ne peux être vu que par tes beaux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve mon corps."

Compte tenu de tout ce qui est en train de se passer et de tout ce qu'il reste encore à comprendre, Sam se dit qu'il ne devrait sûrement pas autant apprécier cette idée. Mais il doit demander: "Et ... quand je t'ai touché tout à l'heure."

"On vient tout juste de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ton corps et mon esprit ne sont pas censés exister sur le même plan terrestre, mec," dit Dean. "Qui diable le sait."

Quelques minutes passent dans le silence.

Sam réfléchit. Il regroupe les pièces de puzzle et le tableau d'ensemble ressemble à une mosaïque fracturée avec plus d'espaces vierges que de réelles réponses, mais il reste une chose de plus. Juste une chose de plus.

"Dean ...?" Dit doucement Sam. Il se dit que ce sera sa dernière question pendant un bon bout de temps. "Est ce que tu es humain?"

Un regard indéchiffrable ombre les traits de Dean (si ce sont ses véritables traits; Sam le découvrira bien assez vite). Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour répondre, cependant.

"Non."

"...Oh."

"Tessa non plus, même si elle a, elle aussi, un corps. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a qu'une poignée de Faucheuses avec cette condition, et je n'ai jamais rencontré l'une des autres en service internationalement. On est vivants, par contre." Il laisse échapper un petit rire amer. "En quelque sorte, en tout cas."

Son ton est définitif.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Sam se rend compte de son erreur. C'était tout dans la façon dont il avait posé sa question, parce que ce qu'il aurait dû demander est une variation beaucoup plus importante de la même idée.

 _Est ce que tu_ _ **étais**_ _humain?_

* * *

Il s'écoule une heure environ avant que le ciel ne commence à s'éclaircir, et la poussée d'adrénaline de Sam s'est officiellement dissipée. Mais, même s'il doit admettre qu'il est plutôt fatigué, rester éveillé s'est avéré plus facile que prévu étant donné tout ce à quoi il doit penser—et tout les récents événements qu'il doit essayer de digérer. Il y a la vraie raison de la mort de sa mère et de celle de son frère (sa faute, tout est de sa faute), la menace imminente de l'armée de démons d'Azazel dont Jake est à la tête, toute cette histoire sur le fait "qu'il soit mort et qu'il ait été ramené à la vie", le baiser que Dean lui a donné (...le fait qu'il aimerait peut-être bien avoir une chance de le refaire pour savoir ce qu'il en pense), le fait qu'un _archange_ le poursuive, le fait qu'il soit sur la liste des gens les plus recherchés par la Mort, Dean qui a un corps parce qu'il est en vie—

C'est un peu comme essayer de digérer une pierre: douloureux et futile.

Sam cligne des yeux, ses yeux le piquant un peu à cause de la clarté de l'horizon, et puis il aperçoit le tableau de bord.

"Dean?"

"Ouais."

"L'aube est censée se lever dans trois ou quatre heures."

Dean jure. "Putain d'archanges. Putain. Il faut refaire le symbole."

"Comment?"

"Arrête-toi."

Sam était déjà en train de le faire. "Il nous reste combien de temps?"

"Je ne sais pas. On va supposer qu'il ne nous reste 'pas grand chose' et partir de là."

Dean traverse la portière et s'avance pour se tenir devant le capot de la voiture.

"On a pas le temps de trouver les amulettes adéquates ou de faire des sacs de sortilèges, mais je connais une protection surnaturelle qui devrait assez bien marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le faire. On ne veut pas que mes collègues nous suivent non plus."

"Un truc contre les anges, les démons et les Faucheuses, les trois pour le prix d'un?" Dit Sam, en marchant pour le rejoindre.

Dean sourit d'un air approbateur. "En gros c'est ça, oui, mais ce symbole sera toujours temporaire. Les archanges sont juste les plus rapides, Sammy; il y a encore plein d'horribles merdes qui vont nous chercher et ton âme fraîchement ramenée a dû leur laisser une superbe traînée."

Dean lui fait geste de s'asseoir sur le métal froid du capot, et il se tient en face de Sam (toujours à une distance prudente, mais au moins dans cette position, ils sont à la même hauteur).

"Je n'en savais rien."

"Ouais, c'est de ma faute. J'ai oublié qu'il pourrait y avoir des ondes d'énergie résiduelle." Dean grimace pour s'excuser. "Heureusement que ce truc va dissimuler les signaux les plus forts." Il pointe la paume de Sam du doigt.

"Alors, tu dis qu'il est possible qu'ils ne savent pas exactement où l'on est ?"

"C'est exactement ce que j'espère. Tu es prêt, Sammy?"

Sam resserre sa main rouge qui le brûle un peu autour du couteau. "Dis-moi ce que je dois faire."

* * *

"Je t'avais dit à gauche!"

" _C'est_ à gauche."

"Non c'est—merde, ok, ma gauche, ta _droite_ —"

"Dean, ça ne va pas marcher."

La manche de la chemise de Sam est enroulée le haut de son biceps et il essaie de graver une protection surnaturelle complexe en suivant les instructions confuses de Dean et en utilisant son imagination.

Ça ne se passe pas très bien.

"Cette ligne devrait être plus épaisse", ajoute Dean.

"Celle du milieu ou celle un peu ondulée?"

"Celle qui est un peu ondulée devrait être plus droite, et le point sur le côté est trop près du bord du pentagramme."

"...Merde." Il va devoir le refaire. "Écoute, est ce que ça fonctionnerait toujours si je le dessinais sur mon ventre? Je pense que mon bras n'est pas— "

"Non!" Dean à l'air indigné. "On peut l'arranger. Tu n'as pas à... essayons de garder la mutilation corporelle à un minimum, allez. "

"Dean." Sam étend le bras et le geste, à lui seul fait réapparaître du sang frais qui coule le long de son coude. C'est un fouillis et i peine la place pour le corriger.

"Non. Je... merde." Le faible bruit criard n'est pas si faible désormais, et la lumière est devenue progressivement plus intense. Les archanges se rapprochent sûrement.

On dirait toujours que la vue de la chair mutilée de Sam rend Dean nauséeux. "Je ne veux pas que tu le refasses, Sammy."

Sam laisse échapper un soupir fatigué. "Écoute, ton côté protecteur est mignon et tout—" Dean rit en soufflant par le nez, bruyamment. "—mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres solutions. Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps."

"Mais..." Soudain, le visage de Dean change. "Attends. Montre-moi ta main."

Sam lève sa main encore sanglante et Dean secoue la tête. "L'autre main."

Le membre boursouflée qui est passé à l'intérieur de Dean lui fait encore un peu mal alors que Sam étend ses doigts, mais depuis Jess, son seuil de douleur a été considérablement modifié et il l'enregistre à peine comme une sorte de gêne.

"Ok." Dean semble être un étrange mélange d'appréhension et de résolution. "Ok, on va essayer quelque chose. Ne bouge pas."

Sam hoche seulement la tête, parce qu'il est presque sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il va se passer.

Dean se rapproche de lui et tend un de ses doigts, l'étendant lentement pour le poser sur l'avant-bras de Sam.

Le choc est instantané et tout aussi puissant que la dernière fois. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une forte inspiration lorsque Dean recule rapidement—trop rapidement, mon Dieu, l'étrange sensation n'a même pas eu le temps de monter et il est à la fois frustré et soulagé.

Sam baisse les yeux vers son bras et voit une nette marque rouge là où Dean l'a touché; c'est la forme exacte du bout de son doigt.

"...Euh."

"Ça a marché."

"Ouais."

Ils se regardent. "On n'a vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, Sam."

"Ouais. Oui, vas-y." Il ne veut pas que Dean voie les cicatrices dans son dos (personne ne devrait avoir à être soumis à ce spectacle dégoûtant) mais la Faucheuse n'aura pas à les voir si Sam s'oriente dans la bonne direction et ne bouge pas.

Il enlève sa veste et relève sa chemise, faisant sortir un rire tremblotant de la bouche de Dean.

"Putain, combien d'années le démon des croisements t'a promis pour ces abdos, mec?"

Sam fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'un démon des—"

"Oublie." Dean s'avance encore plus près. "Au moins, maintenant, je peux être sûr que tu ne massacreras pas le symbole."

"Tes instructions étaient pourries."

"Ta gueule, j'étais..."

Mais Sam n'entend pas le reste de cette phrase. Il n'aurait pas même été capable de vous dire si Dean avait continué de parler.

Toutes les cellules de son corps hurlent, mais que ce soit de douleur, de plaisir ou bien les deux, Sam ne pourrait pas le dire. Ce qui le rend en quelque sorte supportable est le fait que, bien que l'agonie soit certainement là, le pouls palpitant de... de la force de vie, de l'esprit, de peu importe de quoi Dean est composé—le remplit lui aussi. Le bout du doigt de Dean et la peau du torse de Sam occupent le même espace cosmique et au lieu de se combattre pour celui-ci, ça semble plutôt être une sorte de fusion, de communication.

Dean continue à cligner laborieusement des yeux et à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il travaille, et à un moment donné, Sam ferme les yeux parce que Dean le surprend en train de le regarder. Il halète toujours fortement, mais ne parvient pas à s'arrêter, chaque respiration plus forte que la dernière de telle sorte que, vers la fin, ça en devient presque très gênant.

Au moins, il parvient à étouffer le grognement de frustration qui veut sortir de sa gorge lorsque Dean recule enfin.

"Putain," siffle Dean, et suce sur son doigt, comme s'il avait mal, lui aussi. Sam trouve que l'image des lèvres charnues autour du doigt n'aide en rien avec son petit problème d'érection, mais la brûlure sur sa poitrine le distrait assez pour éviter une grave catastrophe. Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire une réévaluation de ses préférences sexuelles, et encore moins avec un être inhumain.

"C'est fini?"

"Ouais. Ça rend bien."

Ça rend certainement mieux que ses deux autres tentatives avec le couteau; le symbole est d'un net rouge coléreux, et il recouvre toute la poitrine de Sam jusqu'à ses côtes inférieures.

"On devrait reprendre la route, alors," suggère Sam, désireux d'avoir une excuse pour pouvoir regarder autre chose que les traits de Dean.

"On doit d'abord arranger tous les dégâts que tu as faits sur ton bras, Edward aux Mains d'Argent."

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. "J'ai connu pire."

"Ouais, et avec qui tu es devenu ami à cause de ça?"

Dean lui fait signe de remonter sa manche à nouveau, mais Sam essaie vraiment de se ressaisir, et se dit que ce serait une perte de temps maintenant.

"Allons juste au Michigan, je te promets de faire un bain d'antiseptiques là-bas, d'accord?"

Ça lui vaut un regard aux yeux écarquillés. "Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Non seulement je comprends enfin comment tu as fait pour être sur le point de mourir toutes ces fois, mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi il n'y en pas eu plus. Est ce que tu es fou? On s'arrête au prochain motel qu'on pourra trouver pour que tu puisses te reposer."

"Me reposer?" à son grand embarras, Sam peut sentir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Cette dispute lui fait penser à leurs vieilles plaisanteries, étrangement familières et amusantes à retrouver. Dean s'inquiète pour lui. Encore. "Dean, tu viens tout juste de me dire qu'on avait des Faucheuses, des anges et des démons aux culs... et tu veux que je m'arrête pour me faire une cure thermale?"

"J'ai dit 'dormir', tu en as déjà entendu parler? J'aimerais bien que tu ne meurs pas pour une fois."

"Une petite égratignure ne va pas–"

"Parce que si tu meurs–" l'interrompt Dean, en élevant la voix. "–je ne pourrais plus te ramener aussi vite, et ton âme sera prête à être récupérée, par peu importe qui arrivera en premier. Je te signale que les anges n'y vont pas de main morte avec la torture, et rien ne ressent plus de douleur que ton âme."

En fin de compte, Sam se radoucit et se rafistole du mieux qu'il le peut à l'aide de bandes de tissu de sa chemise, pendant que Dean le regarde comme un faucon.

"Satisfait?"

"Pas même un peu," marmonne Dean. Puis il lance un autre de ces sourires effrontés à Sam. "N'hésite pas à essayer de remédier à la situation."

"Bien sûr. Toi sans corps et moi sans sommeil, ça va marcher, c'est sûr." Sam se sourit à lui-même, secouant la tête alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte du côté du conducteur. Il est sûr que Dean fait du bruit pour pas grand-chose, du moins lorsqu'il s'agit de son rentre-dedans évident, de ses insinuations. Et puis merde, il n'est peut-être même pas attiré par les hommes, puisque Sam ne l'a pas entendu le mentionner d'une quelconque façon sérieuse en dehors de son flirt– et le flirt ne semble qu'être une conséquence du fait que Dean est très conscient du physique de son véhicule.

"Tu me brises le cœur, mec."

"Parce que tu as un cœur?"

Dean fait mine de s'être pris une balle dans la poitrine. "Sammy! C'est vraiment un _coup bas_."

"Rentre dans la voiture, Dean."

Dean glisse à travers celle-ci et fait semblant de s'installer confortablement dans le siège.

* * *

Dean le laisse conduire jusqu'à la moitié de la matinée avant d'ordonner à Sam de s'arrêter. Ils passent quelques minutes confortables à débattre entre le motel et la voiture avant que Sam ne gagne, et Dean accepte à contrecœur la défaite en menaçant d'observer Sam tout le temps comme un tordu.

Sam sait qu'il aurait continué à conduire, s'il avait été seul. Avec personne pour surveiller son état de santé, il aurait certainement vidé ses batteries jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse littéralement plus garder les yeux ouverts, mais une fois que Dean l'a souligné, il réalise à quel point sa main droite le brûle, la façon dont sa paume gauche le démange avec la croûte de sang et la tentative de signe sur le haut de son bras commence à le lancer un peu. Son dos est plus douloureux que jamais, et son corps semble avoir officiellement commencé son arrêt systématique.

Il enlève ses lunettes et, avec les paupières tombantes, se dit que Dean fait vraiment tout une histoire de son état. Quand même, il doit admettre (en privé) que peut-être que se reposer un peu ne serait pas la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore conscient?"

"J'essaie de remédier à la situation, Dean," marmonne Sam, gigotant dans son siège pour essayer de trouver la position qui nuira le moins à son dos lorsqu'il se réveillera.

"Si tu n'étais pas aussi idiot, je penserais qu'il y a de la robotique impliquée là-dedans."

"Oh, je suis désolé; parce que tripoter mon âme n'a pas été une preuve suffisante?"

Il s'attend à l'une des réponses classiques de Dean, mais elle ne vient jamais. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Et sursaute légèrement, parce que le visage de Dean est parfaitement nette au milieu d'un monde flou, même si les lunettes de Sam sont rangées en toute sécurité dans sa poche. Wow.

Dean ne semble pas avoir remarqué la surprise de Sam, parce qu'il est en train de mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue dans l'inquiétude. "En fait, Sam, je voulais. Euh. C'est au sujet de, euh... le baiser de résurrection."

Après un moment d'hésitation passé en prenant en compte le contraste entre l'image nette de Dean et l'arrière-plan flou, Sam décide de laisser tomber l'anomalie optique. Comme Dean l'a dit, ils ne sont même pas censés être sur le même plan, qui sait quelles autres conséquences non naturelles ça pourrait entraîner.

"... Et alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a?" dit-il, sans s'embêter à remettre ses lunettes.

"Je...et ben. Je-je me rends bien compte que techniquement, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ta permission, et je voulais te dire... Tu dois comprendre que c'était le seul moyen, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais—"

"Oh, hey, non," dit précipitamment Sam une fois qu'il a réalisé ce qui inquiétait Dean. C'est à la fois inattendue et drôlement attachant. "Est-ce que c'est un problème de consentement?" Il se tourne, son corps criant en signe de protestation. "C'est bon, Dean. Tu m'as ramené à la vie. "

"Ça n'excuse pas vraiment—"

"Si. Ça l'excuse vraiment."

"Je pensais que toute la question du consentement était justement que _rien_ n'excusait le fait qu'il n'y en ai pas."

"Dean. C'était qu'un baiser. "

"O-ouais. Je sais, mais..." souffle-t-il."Je t'ai parlé des mythes, pas vrai? Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il y a un certain pouvoir accompagnant ce genre de gestes qui ne fonctionnerait pas vraiment autrement. C'est rattaché à toutes les légendes, mais la base est tout à fait réelle; ça a un truc à voir avec l'éveil et d'autres merdes et je suis désolé, mais littéralement rien d'autre n'aurait fonctionné..."

L'estomac de Sam se resserre et il est brutalement frappé par le désir de gratter un peu de sang qui a séché sur le volant. Il laisse Dean radoter sur le fait qu'il n'y avait littéralement pas d'autre issue (aucune autre possibilité, il n'avait basiquement aucun autre choix que de le faire...) avant de finalement en avoir marre.

"... Je te le jure, même maintenant que j'ai eu le temps de bien y penser, si tu me demandais de quelle autre façon j'aurais–"

" _Ok._ " dit-il bruyamment. Les taches marron-rouges sont sacrément difficiles à distinguer sur le cuir noir, et encore plus difficiles à décoller. "J'ai compris. Je sais que ça ne voulait rien dire, mec, détend-toi. J'ai déjà tout oublié, d'accord? Maintenant, je peux dormir?"

Il est tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il manque la façon dont l'expression de Dean s'attriste un peu.

"D'accord. Super. Alors, c'est... ouais. Dors un peu, Sammy, je vais voir si je peux trouver un peu de nourriture."

"Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas agir corporellement sur—"

"J'ai dit _trouver_ , pas ramener. Bonne nuit."

"On est en plein jour–" mais il parle tout seul, parce que Dean a déjà disparu.

Sam ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un long soupir.

Il ne rêve pas.

* * *

Selon le tableau de bord de la voiture, Sam se réveille neuf heures plus tard. C'est la plus longue 'nuit' de sommeil qu'il a eu depuis Jess, peut-être même la première fois qu'il est parti tant d'heures sans se réveiller avec des sueurs froides. Il se réveille lentement, ses pensées languissantes et racornies.

Dean est de nouveau assis à côté de lui, un regard sombre sur son visage.

Sam fait un grand sourire idiot, toujours un peu dans le gaz. "Tu as l'air mort," dit-il d'une voix rauque, poussant ses lunettes sur son nez avec les doigts encore engourdis par le sommeil. " _Mort_ , t'as compris?"

"On a un problème."

"Hein?"

"Il y a eu des... complications."

Ça le réveille plus efficacement qu'une dose d'expresso.

"Quoi? Avec quoi?"

"Je suis surveillé."

" _Quoi?_ "

"Je parlais de mon corps. Il est surveillé." Dean se frotte la nuque à l'aide d'une de ses mains, mais ses cheveux sont intacts une fois qu'il la rabaisse. "Par des démons, et peut-être par d'autres merdes, aussi."

"Quelles autres merdes? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, ton corps est surveillé?"

"J'y suis retourné pour vérifier rapidement, juste pour être sûr que tout allait bien, tu sais, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger quand tu y arriveras... Et je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont trouvé, mais ils ont _protégé_ l'endroit, putain. Contre _moi_."

"Que je comprenne bien." Sam se penche en avant et pousse les cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux. "Tu dis que des démons ont pris ton corps en otage, et tu ne peux pas le récupérer parce qu'ils ont mis une sorte de protection contre toi? _Ton propre corps_."

"Ils ne peuvent pas faire quoi que ce soit," dit Dean. "Je suis un putain de canon, et on ne sait jamais qui pourrait vouloir prendre un véhicule vide pour faire un tour, alors il est entouré de toutes les protections surnaturelles auxquelles tu peux penser et d'autres encore."

"Alors c'est quoi le problème?"

"Ils m'y ont coupés l'accès, et ils nous attendent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Alors maintenant, ils ne peuvent pas y entrer et moi non plus. Mais, en fait, ce n'est pas le pire–"

"Génial."

"J'ai vu quelques salopards aux yeux noirs traîner dans le coin, essayant de se fondre dans la masse... et puis ce mec debout devant la porte. En train de la regarder. Et ce n'était pas un démon, il avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ça. C'est probablement une sorte d'administrateur plus gradé de l'enfer ou bien un ange."

"Putain de merde."

"Exactement." Ils se regardent d'un air amusé, puis l'expression de Dean devient plus sérieuse. "Écoute Sam, je sais que les anges, ça semble bien dit comme ça, mais tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup-là, d'accord? Il est question de soldats du ciel qui ont leurs propres objectifs, pas de petits angelots tout mignons qui tirent des flèches en forme de cœur. Pense à des connards à plumes qui sont à fond dans les protocoles."

"... Merci pour l'image."

Dean rit. "Je suis sérieux mec. Vous, les humains, vous êtes tous tout excités par cette image idéalisée de ces petits cons ailés et voir la déchéance, c'est pas joli joli. Les archanges, c'est exactement ce que je viens de te dire, en dix fois pire, et avec leur ego en supplément. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les voisins du dessus sont impitoyables, incroyablement puissants... et pour une quelconque raison, tu les intéresses beaucoup."

Sam avait entendu bien assez de louanges doucereuses d'Azazel; il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi les anges voudraient avoir quelque chose à faire avec un gars dont le sang coule avec un soupçon d'essence démoniaque.

 _À moins que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que tu restes mort, Sam._

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne présage rien de bon," dit-il sans conviction.

"Certainement pas, oui." Dean lui lance un regard intrigué. "Et ça serait le bon moment pour me parler de ta relation assez spéciale avec Azazel, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois assez important pour justifier une putain de mêlée générale."

Il est sur le point de répondre qu'il n'en a aucune idée lorsqu'une pensée effrayante lui vient à l'esprit. "Et si ce n'était pas moi, en fait? Et si c'était toi qu'ils voulaient?"

Dean le regarde en clignant des yeux pendant un long moment... puis laisse échapper un rire bruyant. " _Moi_?" il tape dans ses mains, ce qui émet un bruit étrangement émoussé. "Si ce n'étaient que les Faucheuses qui attendaient que je me montre alors ok, je suis dans la merde dans ce département et je le sais... mais des démons? Probablement un ange? Je suis personne, Sam; t'es un chasseur avec des pouvoirs psychiques. Je suis juste le malencontreux, bien que bien plus attirant acolyte."

"Mais j'ai _perdu_. Le jeu malsain d'Azazel était de faire que le gagnant ferait sortir son armée de démons de l'enfer... et _Jake_ a gagné, pas moi. Alors, si ça me concerne, ça ne concerne pas le sang de démon, non? Ça doit concerner tout le truc d'être ramené à la vie, non? "

Dean secoue la tête. "Je te l'ai dit, juste une âme ramenée à la vie ne suffit pas à provoquer toute cette merde, ça doit être plus compliqué que ça. Quelque chose ayant un lien avec _ton_ âme, notamment."

Sam prend le temps de faire rentrer tout ça dans sa tête, son l'estomac s'agitant inconfortablement.

"Je suis sûr que tu commences à te dire que tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mort, hein?" dit-il finalement, et déteste à quel point il n'a pas réussi à avoir l'air distant.

"Tais-toi."

"Écoute Dean, je sais que me ramener à la vie va certainement t'attirer beaucoup de problèmes, mais... ce sera terrible à quel point?"

Dean hausse les épaules. "Vraiment terrible, je suppose."

 _Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça, alors?_

"Tu pourrais être plus précis ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai été un bon petit soldat jusqu'à présent, alors... je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais Tessa n'était que leur tentative pour limiter les dégâts. Ils ont probablement pensé qu'elle pourrait me faire changer d'avis, puisqu'elle et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps." Il rit doucement. "Bien essayé. Mais le grand patron a bien plus de tours dans son sac qu'elle, et c'est une bonne chose que l'endroit soit à l'abri de mes semblables, aussi."

L'inquiétude de Sam n'a fait que doubler grâce à cette petite annonce, mais il essaie de le cacher du mieux qu'il le peut. "Eh bien, au moins Cerbère t'adore, pas vrai?" dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Cela lui vaut un petit rire. "Ouais. Ouais, c'est déjà ça."

Lorsqu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire, il redémarre la voiture et reprend la route, ignorant l'envie de s'étirer et de marcher et de _manger_. Un peu d'eau serait la bienvenue, aussi.

* * *

C'est assez bizarre, comme c'est facile et sans heurts de passer du temps avec Dean. On ne voit pas les heures passer, soit dans un silence confortable ou à parler de tout et de rien (ils parlent de Chuck Norris contre Jet Li pendant une heure, ce qui les conduit bizarrement à parler du réglisse par rapport au pop-corn en débattant quel est la meilleure nourriture pour regarder un film) et le mot 'amis' continue à refaire surface dans la tête de Sam. Sont-ils amis? Il n'en est pas sûr, mais il ne va pas le demander à Dean non plus; il ne pense pas pouvoir gérer le rire moqueur sans fin qui s'ensuivrait certainement.

Ils s'arrêtent pour de la nourriture, de l'essence et des bandages cette nuit-là, mais puisque Sam avait si bien dormi, il décide de continuer à conduire. Heureusement, Dean ne s'y oppose pas (enfin, il cesse de s'y opposer une fois que Sam a nettoyé les plaies et s'est recouvert d'une enveloppe stérile).

Avec Dean à côté de lui, l'estomac plein, un coffre plein de fournitures et un café chaud à siroter pendant qu'il conduit, Sam se rapproche tellement d'une sorte de contentement qu'il ne ressent pas la moindre culpabilité après avoir payé avec une de ses fausses cartes. Il demande à Dean de lui donner autant de détails sur la Mort et ses mythes qu'il peut se souvenir, et Dean accepte à contrecœur (mais évite soigneusement de parler de lui-même).

"...et mon département est chargé de leurs transitions ."

"Transitions."

"Ouais. On emmène chaque âme là où elle doit aller, tu sais: en haut, en bas ou... ailleurs. On tient le compte, on les guide, on les protège, et tout le tralala. Mais une fois qu'une âme a atteint sa destination, elle change de juridiction. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, peu importe où est ce qu'elle finit... ils ont leurs propres lois sur ce qui peut ou ne peut pas être fait à une âme une fois admise."

Sam hoche la tête, tout en pensant à l'aide de points d'exclamation.

" _Ton_ âme n'a jamais atteint sa destination, mais ça signifierait alors qu'il ne pourrait y avoir qu'un seul groupe intéressé, tu comprends? Si c'était juste un démon, ce serait logique. Le Paradis n'aurais même pas envoyé un ange, et encore moins un _archange_ , mais je ne me méfierais pas d'un simple chérubin qui descendrait pour poser des questions sur tes allées et venues." Sam l'aurait été, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il aille en haut. C'est juste pas possible. "Mais un putain d'archange qui n'apparaît que quelques secondes après ton retour _et_ plusieurs démons qui me surveillent dans l'espoir que tu te montres? C'est pas possible que ce soit normal pour un simple humain perdu. Prends à gauche à la prochaine intersection."

Contrairement à ce à quoi Sam s'attendait, l'adresse vers laquelle Dean le dirige n'est pas une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné loin de toute activité humaine. Le quartier est loin d'être familiale, mais il y a beaucoup de témoins potentiels qui se promènent lorsque Dean pointe finalement le dernier étage d'un immeuble sombre et lugubre du doigt.

"Huh," dit Sam. "Alors tu vis ici?"

"Je ne vis nulle part, ce serait débile."

Sam lui lance un regard offensé.

"Je bouge beaucoup," clarifie Dean. "Faucher est un business florissant Sammy, on ne manque jamais de clients et il y a toujours du travail." Il sourit. "En plus, les bénéfices sont affreux; il n'y a pas de mutuelle et je n'ai presque aucun jour de congé."

"Je croyais que tu pouvais te téléporter."

"Oh, je peux; mais ce serait toujours aussi débile d'installer mon camp de base à un endroit et de ne pas le changer régulièrement, je t'avais bien dit que j'étais spécial, pas vrai? Je ne peux pas laisser un véhicule vide à la même adresse tout le temps."

"Pas d'assurance maladie, hein?" dit Sam en souriant.

Dean lui sourit aussi. "Pas d'assurance maladie."

Sam gare la volumineuse voiture voyante de l'autre côté de la rue et est sur le point d'ouvrir la portière lorsque Dean aboie: " _Attends_."

Il se rassoit lentement. "Des démons?"

"Ouais. La petite maman parfaite poussant une poussette vide, le sans-abri qui lit un magazine, et M. le Réparateur avec la combinaison grise. Mais c'est pas eux qui m'inquiètent."

Sam regarde autour de lui, essayant de distinguer l'ordinaire de l'extraordinaire; le naturel du... _pas_ naturel.

"Jette un coup d'œil à l'exhibitionniste avec l'impair près de la cabine téléphonique pleine de graffitis."

Il repère immédiatement la silhouette. Un homme portant un—et bien, oui, ça ressemble un peu à ce que Sam avait l'habitude de voir comme 'la veste d'Inspecteur Gadget'—se tient dos à eux. L'homme regarde l'immeuble que Dean lui a montré du doigt, et il est parfaitement immobile.

"Ce truc a beaucoup de pouvoirs," remarque Dean. "Il pourrait certainement être angélique, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas encore tué les démons."

"Alors... qu'est ce qu'on fait?"

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas rentrer dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne brise le symbole sur la porte d'entrée."

Sam la regarde, perplexe. Il y a beaucoup de street art autour et sur celle-ci, mais pas de traces de brûlure, pas de marques soupçonneusement rouge rouille qui se démarquent. "...Mais il n'y a aucun symbole sur la porte d'entrée."

"C'est pas dessiné avec du sang, si c'est ce que tu pensais," dit Dean. "Regarde encore."

Sam le fait, et se focalise sur un gribouillis noir qu'il avait pris pour une sorte de signe de gang.

"Oh."

Puis il se rend compte de ce que ça implique.

"Attends, est ce que ça veut dire qu'on aurait pu me faire _tout ça au crayon_?" Dit-il la voix élevée, montrant toutes les extrémités qu'il a dues envelopper dans des bandages.

"Bien sûr que non. L'encre doit être permanente sur la peau ou bien ça ne fonctionne pas. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas vu un salon de tatouage à portée de main?"

Il n'a pas tort. "Ouais. Alors... qu'est ce que tu attends de moi?"

Dean fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Comment est ce qu'on distrait les démons pour que je puisse effacer le symbole?"

"Toi?" Dean à l'air horrifié. "Toi qui es sous-alimenté, qui manque de sommeil et qui attire le surnaturel comme pas possible? C'est hors de question."

"Mais... qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre? Tu ne pourras pas te rapprocher sans qu'ils ne t'attrapent."

Dean semble presque offensé d'entendre ça. "Hey, les archanges, c'est peut-être un peu trop pour ma petite personne, mais je peux gérer quelques démons de bas niveau."

"Mais–"

"Les démons ne sont pas à cent pour cent sur le plan corporel, c'est comme ça qu'ils se déplacent avec leurs véhicules. Je peux les battre."

La possibilité que Dean se blesse est plus effrayante que ce que Sam serait prêt à avouer.

"Et le mec en impaire? Tu as dit qu'il était puissant."

"Ce n'est pas un archange," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Tu viens tout juste de me dire qu'on ne savait pas ce que c'était," affirme Sam, exaspéré. Dean ouvre sa bouche pour protester mais Sam le coupe. "Et savoir une chose qu'il n'est pas, ça n'aide pas du tout, Dean."

"Mais si—"

"Je vous invite à me le demander."

Sam fait un bond de ce qui semble être un mètre dans les airs, et Dean pousse vraiment un cri étranglé. Le mec en impaire est assis sur la banquette arrière.

" _Oh mon_ _Dieu_!"

"Je suis un ange du seigneur."

L'homme se penche en avant et ajoute, dans un grand sérieux: "Et mon prénom est en fait Castiel."

Le souffle de Sam quitte son corps d'un coup, et la réalisation le frappe comme une massue.

 _Il y a un ange sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture volée._

"Ange ou pas, un petit avertissement aurait été le bienvenu," dit Dean. "Je croyais que ton espèce attachait une grande importance à la politesse et toute cette merde."

Soudain, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus penser au-delà de: ange, banquette arrière, véhicule volée. Sam a prié Dieu tous les soirs pendant douze ans parce que John lui avait dit que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire la même chose, et il y a un ange à moins de trois mètres de lui.

Un vrai ange est en train de lui parler depuis la banquette arrière de la voiture qu'il a volée après avoir été ramené à la vie parce que sa Faucheuse l'a embrassé, ce qui, pour une quelconque raison, a enlevé la blessure au couteau mortelle qu'il avait subie lorsqu'il se battait pour sa vie contre un groupe de personnes de son âge qui avaient été choisis par le même démon aux yeux jaunes qui avait tué la famille de Sam au cas où ça pourrait rendre Sam assez sombre pour qu'il fasse sortir _une armée de démons des portes de l'enfer_ –

"Sammy, _respire_."

Dean est en train de secouer une main devant ses yeux, faisant ainsi apparaître et disparaître l'ange Castiel de sa vision.

Sam reprend ses esprits.

"Ouais, ouais, désolé."

Sa vie est devenue un peu écrasante, c'est tout.

"Ça va?"

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre à la douce question de Dean, Castiel s'avance encore un peu plus. "Je vous transmets les sincères salutations du paradis, Dean et Sam Winchester," dit-il.

Il porte un costume légèrement froissé sous l'impair, avec une cravate bleue qui n'est pas tout à fait assortie à ses yeux. En le regardant correctement après quelques profondes respirations, Sam doit admettre que l'effet est n'a rien de transcendant. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'un être si incroyablement puissant, mais ce n'était pas un attirant comptable fiscal.

Néanmoins, il s'entend dire: "Tu es vraiment un ange," et, c'est un peu embarrassant mais il le dit en ayant un peu de peine à respirer. Il peut sentir Dean bouche bée devant lui.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté. On dirait qu'il ne cligne jamais des yeux.

"Oui. Et tu es à un millième démoniaque," répond-il. Il semble tout à fait calme, aussi, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'échanger sur une petite conversation placide.

Sam n'a aucune réponse toute faite à offrir à une telle affirmation.

C'est probablement une bonne chose que Dean prenne le relais à partir de là. "Super, et je suis la Faucheuse qui rend ce trio inter-espèces complet. On a fini de plaisanter, non? Bien. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu faisais un remake inversé de Fenêtre Sur Cour sur mon appartement?"

Castiel cligne des yeux, invalidant la théorie de Sam, et se tourne vers Dean.

"J'ai été chargé de la surveillance de ton véhicule, Dean."

Dean fait un visage vaguement nauséeux. "C'est flippant."

" _Dean_ ," siffle Sam. Si on met les apparences de côté, Castiel est un _ange_. Il y a certainement des conséquences à dénigrer un soldat du seigneur?

"Quoi? C'est vrai!" proteste Dean. Et puis il pointe un doigt accusateur vers Castiel. "Qu'est ce que tu veux faire à mon corps, mon pote?"

Sam se tape le front avec sa main en entendant ça.

Castiel à l'air poliment perplexe. "...Rien. Je le gardais pour toi."

"Ça j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi?"

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Qu'est ce que tu nous veux?" dit Dean avec impatience.

La perplexité polie progresse lentement vers l'incompréhension. "Je ne comprends pas la question."

Dean à l'air prêt à avoir un anévrysme. "Quelle _partie_?"

Sam veut lui demander d'être plus agréable envers l'être céleste, mais à ce stade, il se contenterait que Dean ne découvre plus ses dents d'une façon si agressive.

"Sam est le mieux placé pour empêcher Azazel d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer," dit lentement Castiel. "Il n'y a aucun doute à se faire sur ce que j'attends de vous; c'est sûrement vous qui bénéficierez de mon aide."

"On n'en veut pas de ton aide," dit grossièrement Dean. Sam tourne des yeux écarquillés vers lui et au moment où il veut se retourner pour présenter des excuses à Castiel, l'ange a disparu.

" _Mec_."

"Quoi?"

"Tu aurais au moins pu écouter ce qu'il avait à dire!"

"Les anges ne mentent peut-être pas, mais je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité," dit fermement Dean. "Ne te laisse pas berner par de grands yeux bleus, Sam, ce 'Castiel' est une créature d'un immense pouvoir et s'il nous offre son aide, c'est seulement parce que–"

"Vous en avez besoin."

Ils sursautent encore tous les deux.

Castiel est de retour.

"Les démons ne sont plus une menace pour nous," dit-il simplement.

Sam se tord pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il y a encore quelques piétons qui se promènent, mais le réparateur, le sans-abri et la femme avec la poussette ont disparus. Personne ne crie, alors on dirait bien que Castiel a réussi à le faire en douce.

Il se retourne pour échanger un regard avec Dean. "Tu viens tout juste de tuer trois démons en environ autant de secondes," explique Sam, les yeux toujours rivés sur Dean. Parce que c'est assez impressionnant à ses yeux, et Castiel est un _ange_. Arrêter Azazel lui semble être quelque chose qu'il voudrait bien faire, et avec un être comme ce gars de leur côté, il semblerait qu'ils y aient de bonnes chances qu'ils réussissent. Il veut Azazel mort, ça a été sa raison de rester dans les parages depuis le début.

"Tu as épargné les véhicules?" demande Dean, soutenant aussi le regard de Sam.

"Le temps nous manque; les démons auraient pu disparaître et s'échapper pour alerter leurs supérieurs. Cependant, j'ai déplacé les corps de sorte que tes collègues ne visitent pas cette zone dans l'immédiat."

Dean lance un regard critique à Sam, mais l'explication de Castiel lui semble assez raisonnable. Tragique, mais inévitable.

"Si le Destin a jugé bon de vous réunir, il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important que vous devez faire," continue Castiel. Il y a une courte pause, puis il ajoute: "Elle est assez minutieuse pour ce genre de choses, elle n'a encore jamais fait d'erreur."

"Le Destin est une–"

Dean lève une de ses mains. "On a pas le temps, Sammy."

"Venger la mort de ta mère et éviter le règne de l'enfer sur Terre d'un seul coup peut sûrement être considéré comme quelque chose d'important."

C'est la façon dont l'ange le dit qui touche Sam; la voix rauque rapportant des simples faits, sans l'implorer ou l'adoucir pour le convaincre. Il hoche la tête en entendant les paroles de Castiel.

Dean se racle bruyamment la gorge et s'agite comme s'il était sur le point de se lever et de partir de la voiture. "Écoute, ça m'a l'air super et tout, mais si Sam et moi on décide de le faire, on le fera à notre façon, merci."

"Je veux seulement aider, pas interférer," lui assure Castiel.

"Et je suis sûr qu'une fois que Sam aura fait tout ce que vous voulez, vous le laisserez vivre ses jours à chasser en paix, pas vrai? Un mec qui est à un millième démoniaque? J'ai entendu que tes potes adorent vraiment faire des exceptions pour ce genre de choses."

L'ange reste silencieux.

Sam reste silencieux, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prévu d'avoir une vie après avoir tué Azazel, mais Dean semble déterminé à ce qu'il puisse en avoir une.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est un 'merci, mais non merci' de notre part, alors. Désolé."

Il est à mi-chemin à travers la portière lorsque Castiel tend la main et met un doigt effilé sur le dos de sa main.

Dean s'immobilise, et tout à coup Sam comprend. L'impaire était drôle et le costume semblait ne pas avoir été repassé depuis un bon moment, mais il y a ce moment–quelques longues secondes confinées dans la voiture classique qu'ils ont trouvé sur le côté de la route–où Castiel est si visiblement et effroyablement menaçant que l'univers semble retenir son souffle. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes s'obscurcit et les yeux bleus électriques brillent comme s'il y avait quelque chose de blanc glacial au fond des pupilles de l'ange. Quelque chose de saint et de meurtrier.

"Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à partir."

Les mots sont suspendus dans l'air, en écho ("...à partir... partir... artir...").

Castiel lève les yeux vers Dean et Dean les baisse vers Castiel et c'est comme si ça allait durer éternellement jusqu'à ce que, au grand désarroi de Sam, Dean sorte de l'impasse pour le regarder _lui_. Et il a un sourire rassurant et retire sa main pour la libérer, retrouvant tout son courage téméraire.

"Tu as plus besoin de nous qu'on a besoin de toi," dit-il, en sortant et en se retournant pour se pencher à moitié à l'intérieur. Si la fenêtre de la voiture avait été fermée on pourrait presque penser qu'il regarderait à l'intérieur, les hanches inclinées nonchalamment (tel qu'elle est, son torse passe à travers la vitre).

En haut, le ciel s'est dégagé et la lumière blanche dans les yeux de Castiel a disparue.

"Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, mais vous devez comprendre qu'il est de mon devoir d'aider et de superviser la défaite d'Azazel..."

"Oh, la _superviser_ , c'est ça? Voilà un mot que tu n'avais pas encore utilisé." Dean fait signe à Sam de sortir de la voiture. "Maintenant, je vais aller chercher mon corps et Sam va venir avec moi pour m'aider. L'ensemble du bâtiment est protégé contre les anges, alors tu vas devoir rester dans la voiture. Une fois que tout le monde dans cette équipe sera doté d'un corps, on pourra parler aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. "

Castiel ne se déplace pas pour les suivre, il y réfléchit simplement pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Le geste subtil montre clairement que c'est quelque chose qu'il autorise.

Sam ne sait pas vraiment comment il se sent de laisser attendre un ange dans la voiture, mais au moins c'est juste Dean et lui à nouveau.

"Dean–"

"Il peut toujours nous entendre," l'interrompt Dean. Sam apprécie le fait que Dean fasse semblant de marcher avec lui au lieu de disparaître vers l'appartement, mais il est vraiment conscient du fait qu'il risque d'être pris pour un schizophrène.

"'D'accord."

Rompre le symbole s'avère consister à un méchant grattement du graffiti jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une pause continue, et puis tout ce que Sam a à faire, c'est de discrètement crocheter la serrure. Et ils peuvent rentrer.

Le bâtiment est délabré et poussiéreux d'une manière qui rend tout à fait clair le fait qu'aucun service de nettoyage ne viendra de sitôt. La lumière pâle du soleil est filtrée à travers les fenêtres sales pour créer une lumière orangée, épaisse et riche en grains de poussière dorés tourbillonnant dans l'air.

Sam verrouille la porte derrière lui et se retourne pour trouver Dean debout, les bras croisés sur le torse, le costume noir capturant étrangement la lumière. Il ne semble pas très impressionné.

"...Quoi?"

"Bon travail pour ne pas laisser tout le truc de 'l'ange' t'atteindre, là-bas."

Sam sent ses joues se réchauffer. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

" _'Tu es vraiment un ange'_ ," souffle Dean, dans une voix aiguë de fausset qui ne sonne en rien comme Sam. "C'était quoi cette merde? Tu avais l'air d'un chiot ahuri."

"Non, c'est _faux_."

Dean rit doucement. "Oh que si. Mec, je t'avais prévenu au sujet des anges pour une raison: ne fait pas confiance aux mythes parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont faux, et tu ne peux pas te laisser berner pas—"

"—par les yeux bleus d'un véhicule, tu me l'as déjà dit. Est ce qu'on est sûrs que les démons ont vraiment été tués?" Sam commence à monter dans les escaliers.

"Ouais. On est aussi sûrs du fait que ton nouveau petit chéri nous attendra quand on voudra partir."

Sam l'ignore.

L'appartement, quand ils y arrivent, est dans le noir total; avec des fenêtres barricadées.

Une fois que la porte se ferme tout devient noir, et Sam ne peut pas faire la différence entre sa vision les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Ses pas faiblissent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix enfumée de Dean.

"Il y a un interrupteur près de la porte."

Il se retourne et tâtonne maladroitement le long de la paroi, sentant la peinture se décoller sous ses ongles. Finalement, son pouce effleure l'interrupteur.

Il le pousse.

La vue révélée est irréelle, même après tout ce que Sam a vécu.

Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas une lumière halogène ordinaire, mais une lumière noire, baignant toute la pièce dans une profonde teinte bleuâtre-pourpre. Et la véritable source d'éclairage n'est pas l'ampoule du tout; elle vient des murs, du plancher, des fenêtres et du plafond, car ils sont entièrement recouverts de symboles.

Couvrant toutes les cultures et les religions, les tailles et les formes, les dessins fournissent une pâle fluorescence iridescente. L'appartement est complètement vidé de meubles ou d'appareils, et chaque centimètre carré de celui-ci a été recouvert de peinture. Les symboles de protection forment un vaste motif circulaire tourbillonnant et pas instantanément apparent, qui attire lentement les yeux de Sam au milieu de la pièce.

Il y a une forme allongée sur un matelas sur le sol, éclairé par la mer éclatante de peinture.

"Est ce que c'est...?" souffle-t-il.

"Ouaip. C'est moi."

Sam s'avance sans en demander la permission. Il veut voir; il en a besoin.

"Je suis comme ça depuis presque trois jours, alors... ne m'en tiens rigueur."

Sam l'entend à peine. Le corps de Dean est sur le côté, dos à lui, alors il le contourne les jambes tremblantes. Il a anticipé ce moment depuis qu'il a découvert que Dean avait un corps, mais le désir sous-jacent d'en savoir plus sur sa Faucheuse, de le voir vulnérable et comme nu de la façon dont Dean a vu Sam tant de fois, a été là depuis bien plus longtemps.

Dean est endormi, ses traits détendus par l'inconscience et la bouche relâchée. Une poche de perfusion vide est reliée à son avant-bras.

La première pensée de Sam est qu'il semble si... _réel_.

Il porte un simple tee-shirt et un jean mais ce sont les détails sans importance qui frappent Sam. Pouvoir examiner le corps de Dean de si près et complètement à sa liberté est une expérience à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé s'adonner avec sa Faucheuse, et il voit maintenant que Dean la Faucheuse est parfait d'une manière irréelle parce qu'il manque de _détails_. Sam avait pensé qu'il était trop bien fait pour être une simple projection, mais maintenant c'est clair qu'il était simplement trop bien fait, un point c'est tout. Ce corps est abordable d'une façon que l'esprit seul ne l'est pas parce que ce Dean a des pores, un soupçon de barbe, les marques de l'oreiller, _des taches de rousseur_. Pas mal de taches de rousseur, en fait. Il est _incroyable_.

"Tu veux essayer de me réveiller comme un Prince Charmant?"

Sam sursaute.

Sa Faucheuse se penche au-dessus de lui, baissant les yeux vers Sam avec un sourire tremblant. "Être vraiment génial en tant qu'esprit signifie que tu peux apporter quelques modifications mineures sur ton apparence. Je ne peux pas me transformer en dragon et je ne peux pas toucher les objets comme les esprits frappeurs mais bon, au moins j'ai la capacité d'appliquer un Photoshop de l'au-delà."

Sam regarde l'homme endormi.

"L'uniforme, par exemple, n'est totalement pas réel, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse m'offrir un costume comme celui-là. Faucher est vraiment une mauvaise façon de gagner sa vie," divague Dean. "Oh, et je n'ai pas de tatouages dans ma forme spirituelle non plus, parce que, apparemment, ils ne sont 'pas professionnels'."

"Mais pourquoi se débarrasser des taches de rousseur?" Sam s'entend lui demander.

Il y a un silence incrédule (il n'y a peut-être aucun son, mais le manque de son dégouline d'incrédulité).

"Euh. Parce que c'est moche?"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Sam lève les yeux de sa position accroupie et sourit à Dean pour alléger le moment. Il commence à réaliser que, aussi difficile à croire que ça peut l'être, Dean semble être gêné par son apparence. "Je t'aurais définitivement suivi dans la lumière la toute première fois, si tu avais des taches de rousseur."

Dean rit doucement. "C'est noté. Alors combien de temps tu es autorisé à me regarder dormir avant que ça devienne bizarre? Parce que ça m'a l'air déjà un peu bizarre, mec, et tu sais que _Twilight_ était tordu."

"Ouais." Il se lève. "Désolé. C'est juste que... tu es exactement pareil, mais il y a... plus de choses."

"Plus... de choses?"

"Comme les taches de rousseur. Et le" _le fait que tu sois réel. Le fait que je vais enfin pouvoir toucher ta peau, si tu me le permets._ "Je ne sais pas."

Dean sourit. "L'éloquence c'est vraiment ton truc."

"Ce n'est pas le moment où tu dois t'embrasser?"

Ce n'est pas du tout comme s'il avait anticipé ce moment depuis que la pensée lui a traversé l'esprit.

Le sourire de Dean devient un sale sourire narquois. "Mais oui, ça l'est. Oserais-je suggérer que tu as toujours rêvé de ce moment depuis que tu étais petite fille? "

Sam résiste à l'envie de tirer la langue à sa Faucheuse et recule.

Dean s'avance en se plastronnant pour se mettre à genoux devant son propre corps. "Regarde bien, Sammy, tu ne pourras voir ça qu'une fois dans ta vie."

Les deux Dean sont éclairés par la lumière bleue, mais le Dean corporel la capte beaucoup mieux que le Dean esprit. Le Dean esprit est enveloppée dans l'obscurité et visible par ses propres moyens, comme si la source de sa lumière venait d'ailleurs. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Le mouvement est rapide et pratiqué, et Sam se souvient du fait que Dean fait ça très souvent. Sa Faucheuse se penche en avant, la main tendue, comme s'il s'accrochait à son propre torse, puis des lèvres pulpeuses descendent sur leur copie conforme.

Au moment où elles entrent en contact, l'esprit de Dean rayonne d'un or brillant et devient un brouillard épais qui perd toute forme identifiable. Il bondit dans sa bouche et remplit son corps en des éclats palpitants qui trace les contours de sa cage thoracique, jusqu'à ce que l'or semble être absorbé dans la chair et commence doucement à perdre de son éclat.

Sam n'a à attendre qu'une seconde.

Dean revient avec un halètement étranglé et la première chose qu'il fait est de rouler sur le côté et d'avoir des haut-le-cœurs pendant quelques instants, toussant et jurant sans réellement vomir.

"Dean?"

Il prend une respiration sifflante.

"Neuf réanimations d'affilées sans vomir," croasse-t-il. "Nouveau record. Bravo à moi."

Sam n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'attendait à ce que Dean soit différent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit évident que l'homme est exactement le même.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"Je meurs de faim." Il tire sur la perfusion avec une force qui fait grimacer Sam. "Coma magique ou non, il me faut ma nourriture." Il se redresse et des bottes bien usées se frottent contre le sol.

"Il y a de la nourriture dans le coffre, tu te souviens? Tu m'as fait acheter cette tarte aux myrtilles? "

"Génial."

Pendant que Dean s'agite et se prépare à se lever, Sam abaisse discrètement ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il est tout aussi flou que son arrière-plan. Il l'est. Lorsque Sam les repousse sur son nez, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apercevoir les doigts calleux de Dean, ses avant-bras veinés et ses biceps vigoureux. Un dessin noir complexe sort de son col V.

Après l'avoir vu dans son élégant costume noir pendant si longtemps, un simple tee-shirt le fait paraître pratiquement nu.

"Dean?"

En dépit de toute son agitation, la Faucheuse n'a toujours pas essayé de se lever du matelas.

"Il te faut un coup de main?" Demande Sam.

Dean lui sourit avec condescendance. "Ce n'est pas ma première fois, Sammy." Et remonte brusquement.

Il n'a été sur ses pieds qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se balance dangereusement.

Sam le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre; il l'a échappé belle. Et il y a autre chose à propos de ce corps que Sam n'avait pas envisagé: Dean est _lourd_. Ses bras sont plein de muscles; ses épaules larges et volumineuses. Et il est grand—pas aussi grand que Sam (personne ne l'est), mais toujours au-dessus de la moyenne. Pour une quelconque raison, Sam n'avait pas anticipé quelque chose d'aussi évident que le poids de Dean; n'avait pas tenu compte de la masse et de la solidité du corps de Dean. Ça aide à faire rentrer l'idée que Dean est plus réel que jamais, maintenant. Dean est comme lui.

Dean sent aussi comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas pris de douche depuis un certain temps, mais même ça, ça le conforte dans l'idée qu'il est humain. Tant de nouveaux sens.

"Mec, je suis vraiment flatté et tout, mais j'ai été dans le coma pendant les dernières soixante et quelques heures. Il me faut une période de récupération."

Ils se tiennent presque nez à nez. La peau de Dean est encore tiède de sommeil et les taches de rousseur poudreuses sont _partout_.

"Ok."

Il relâche Dean et la Faucheuse reste debout cette fois-ci.

"Un putain d'homme des montagnes," grommelle Dean, mais ses lèvres se crispent. "Qu'est-ce que tes parents t'ont donné à manger quand t'étais petit."

Sam fait semblant d'y penser. "De la culpabilité et de l'alcoolisme, la plupart du temps."

Ça donne à Dean un air instantanément contrit. "Putain, Sam."

Sam agite une main dédaigneuse. "Mon père a fait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce n'était pas si mal. C'est tout oublié." Et ça l'est vraiment. "Et cet endroit est..." il regarde la salle violette foncé. "—chaleureux. On peut rester ici?"

"Nan. Il a été compromis." Dean étend ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, le dos courbé. Une bande de son estomac apparaît au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean. "D'abord, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ton nouveau mec, et après il faudra qu'on protège la voiture correctement pour que je puisse nous trouver une maison sûre, qu'on regroupe un peu ce qu'on a. Peut-être voir combien de temps tu peux tenir avant de souffrir d'une blessure grave."

Sam avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant la moquerie 'ton nouveau mec', mais il refuse de la commenter. "Comment est ce qu'on est censé se débarrasser d'un ange?"

"On fait pareil que la dernière fois, mais en plus cool." Dean se dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, et le bruit grinçant de ses pieds sur le plancher est encore une autre chose que Sam n'avait pas réalisé comme étant manquante. Le Dean corporel arrive avec un bruit de fond. "Il y a un symbole spécial qui se fait avec du sang qui le fera partir ainsi que tout autre serviteur céleste dans un rayon d'un kilomètre—"

"Dean," l'interrompt Sam.

Une expression apparaît sur le visage de Dean, comme s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier ce que Sam était sur le point de dire. "Quoi."

"Écoute, je sais que tu en sais plus sur les anges que moi, mais... il a dit qu'il voulait juste nous aider."

La mâchoire de Dean se durcit, et oui, il a vraiment l'air énervé maintenant. Lorsqu'il commence à tirer sur une des planches, ses mouvements sont brusqués par une colère étroitement contrôlée.

"Ouais Sam, il a bien dit ça, _mon dieu_ , ça doit vouloir dire que ses intentions sont pures et que ta vertu restera intacte." _Crac._ Les clous cèdent et la planche se détache, laissant le vif soleil de midi inonder la pièce. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais risqué ma peau pour toi il y a seulement quelques jours ou quoi que ce soit," continue Dean, clignant des yeux éblouis par la lumière. "Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait depuis des années." Une deuxième planche est plus facilement arrachée. "Je veux dire putain, _Castiel_ était là pour toi quand tu es devenu fou après que cette fille que tu aimais tant est morte, non?"

"Non," dit Sam d'une voix étranglée. Il est soudainement et instantanément au même niveau de fureur que Dean. "Ne t' _avises pas_ à parler d'elle comme ça."

Ses yeux le brûlent avec le picotement familier des larmes retenues.

"Je suis désolé."

Sam secoue la tête. Jess est intouchable, et il ne peut pas... il n'a pas...

"J'ai dépassé les bornes, Sam. Je ne le pensais pas."

Dean s'avance vers lui, pâle dans la lumière du soleil, et la seule chose qui est complètement inchangée de sa forme d'esprit est l'éclat surnaturel de ses yeux verts.

"Je n'étais pas là pour toi non plus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que... tu as les yeux tout brillants pour ce mec et ça t'empêche de voir à quel point il est _dangereux_. J'essaie juste veiller sur toi."

 _Pourquoi?_

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?_

"C'est... et bien, ça n'efface pas ce que tu as dit, mais n'en parlons plus."

"D'accord. Je suis vraiment–"

"N'en parlons plus," répète fermement Sam. "Et j'essayerais de me calmer en présence de Castiel."

"Hey, si tu veux être comme ça avec _moi_ , ça me va totalement," dit Dean avec un sourire timide. Puis il hoche la tête comme si l'idée venait tout juste de le frapper. "Oh, hey, alors comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais été tout obnubilé par ma personne? Genre, même pas au début ".

"Allez, c'est pas si grave."

"Quoi, c'est juste les anges? Les Faucheuses c'est pas assez sophistiqué pour toi?"

" _Dean_."

Dean ricane. "Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Tu es du genre à prier, non?"

Sam a une rapide vision de lui-même à l'âge de huit ans, à genoux devant le lit d'un motel avec ses mains jointes sur les couvertures comme il l'avait vu dans les films. Il fermait les yeux si fort et souhaitait que son frère le sauve une fois de plus.

"Je l'étais."

Dean hoche la tête. "Et bien, désolé de te décevoir, mais on va se débarrasser de lui. Et voilà comment..."

* * *

"Dean. Ta forme corporelle est aussi conventionnellement esthétique que la projection de ton esprit."

Dean grince des dents en démarrant la voiture. "...Oh. Merci."

Sam pouffe discrètement.

"Vous avez décidé d'accepter mon aide précieuse?" les interroge Castiel .

Il est assis dans la position exacte dans laquelle il était lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté, et on dirait qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre.

"Absolument," dit Dean, accélérant pour partir aussi loin des civils que possible. "On s'est rendu compte de combien c'était généreux de ta part d'avoir laissé traîner les démons assez longtemps pour pouvoir nous impressionner avec tes pouvoirs."

Tout le visage de l'ange se plisse dans la confusion. "Tu te moques de moi."

"Dix points pour les saints abrutis."

"Tu ferais mieux de reconsidérer cela, Winchester."

Sam fronce les sourcils. "On compte toujours arrêter le démon aux yeux jaunes. Mais... sans toi."

"Sammy est très poli," dit Dean d'une voix traînante, en prenant un virage à une vitesse impressionnante. Ils commencent à quitter les limites de la ville. "Je ne le suis pas. On veut que tu nous laisses tranquille."

"Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas une possibilité," dit Castiel. Les traits de son véhicule se durcissent avec colère, et la lueur à l'intérieur de ses pupilles est de retour.

"Ah non?"

Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminent plus vivement. Sa voix résonne à nouveau. " _Non_."

Dean regarde autour de lui, par les vitres. Ils sont près d'une ligne de chemin de fer abandonnée; pratique et dépourvue de témoins.

"A toi l'honneur, Sam."

Sam lève une paume pleine de sang.

"Désolé," dit-il à l'ange, puis il appuie une main contre sa poitrine.

Il y a un éclat aveuglant de lumière et un vent puissant frappe le corps de Sam. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux Castiel a disparu, et Dean se bat pour redresser la voiture et pour la garder sur la route.

"Ça va?" dit immédiatement Dean.

"Ouais, ouais, j'vais bien. Ça ne m'a pas fait mal."

Sam essuie le sang sur sa jambe. C'est celui de Dean, parce que la Faucheuse a refusé catégoriquement de laisser Sam se faire ne serait-ce une seule autre égratignure.

 _'Ça fonctionne comme la recharge totale d'une batterie pour la marque sur ta poitrine,' avait dit Dean. 'Le sang est très puissant.'_

 _'Ouais. Et peu hygiénique_.'

Apparemment, la marque que Dean a brûlée sur sa peau est particulièrement pratique pour bannir les anges. En plus de bien pouvoir cacher celui qui la porte, la marque peut envoyer un être saint à des kilomètres si elle est activée avec du sang. Sam veut la dessiner, la scanner et s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque pour rechercher tous les nouveaux symboles qu'il a découverts ces derniers jours, mais malheureusement ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps.

Au lieu de cela, il est coincé là, à essayer de nettoyer toute la pagaille qu'ils ont faite avec sa salive; les filets rouges du sang de Dean sont difficiles à faire partir des plis et des lignes de la main.

"Je tuerais pour une douche bien chaude," grommelle Dean un peu plus tard.

"Ouais ça se voit. Tu pues."

Dean lui donne un coup de poing dans le bras et Sam sourit, le poussant, lui aussi. Le contact est... agréable. Sam n'avait pas fait l'imbécile avec quelqu'un comme ça depuis l'université. Depuis Jess.

"Quel connard."

"Hey, tu l'as dit avant moi."

"Tu ne sens pas la rose non plus, tu sais. Moi, au moins j'étais dans un coma magique."

"Oui oui bien sûr, Dean."

Les yeux de Dean se plissent dans les coins lorsqu'il sourit.

"On devrait s'arrêter dans un motel ce soir." Lorsque Sam ne s'y oppose pas immédiatement, le sourire de Dean s'élargit. "Les sacs à sortilège pourront nous cacher temporairement et je ne veux pas savoir à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as changé de sous-vêtements."

"C'était y'a moins longtemps que toi."

"Un coma magique, Sammy. C'est pas comme si je m'étais pissé dessus." Et après une courte pause, il ajoute; "Mais qui dit que je porte des sous-vêtements?"

La réponse de Sam reste coincée dans sa gorge, et Dean semble fâcheusement content de lui tout le reste du trajet.

La douche lui fait un bien fou.

* * *

Sam reste sous le jet d'eau chaude longtemps après avoir fini de se savonner, et il lave ses cheveux crasseux trois fois, même si une seule fois aurait sans doute été suffisante. Même les cicatrices inégales sur son dos semblent un peu moins le tirailler après que les tièdes ruisseaux s'écoulent le long de son cou et de ses épaules pour l'aider à retrouver une position plus détendue. Il n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser aller aux petits plaisirs de la vie, mais après avoir nettoyé la boue, la sueur, la saleté et le sang, sa volonté de sortir du jet réconfortant semble s'essouffler.

Ce n'est pas avant que Dean ne frappe à la porte et crie: "Est ce que tu pourrais enfin finir ta petite affaire!" qu'il ne sort de sa transe.

Ses joues sont déjà rougies par la vapeur. Ce n'est pas... il n'est pas en train de réagir aux mots de Dean.

" _Putain_ , Dean," crie-t-il. "Je ne suis pas en train de me branler!"

"Tu as bien tort." Il y a une pause, et puis: "A moins que tu aies juste fait attention à la formulation de ta phrase et que tu ais en fait deux doigts dans ton cul, dans ce cas-là ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. _Finis_ ta petite affaire pour que je puisse me doucher moi aussi."

Le sexe de Sam convulse.

"Ce n-n'est pas…" Putain. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas commencer cette phrase le bégaiement l'a totalement trahi.

Il pousse un soupir humide pour réessayer, mais Dean parle le premier.

"Ce n'est pas quoi?" La voix de sa Faucheuse a une pointe d'agitation. Peut-être. C'est difficile à dire au-dessus du son de la douche. "Tu ne t'es jamais touché comme ça, Sammy?"

Il pourrait juste être en train de plaisanter.

"Bien sûr que si," s'oblige à répondre Sam. Il est en train de durcir, rougi par le sang et si dur qu'il va être obligé de devoir le faire (de faire ce que Dean lui dit, de faire ce que Dean lui ordonne de—putain) avant de sortir.

"Alors fais-le."

"Je ne peux pas le faire si tu me hurles dessus."

Dean met un long moment à lui répondre.

"Et si je ne hurlais pas."

Sam enveloppe une main autour de lui et son dos heurte le mur avec un bruit sourd, même s'il est froid et probablement sale. Son intestin est un mélange tourbillonnant d'excitation et de culpabilité.

"Tu es en train de le faire?"

Sam se mord la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour empêcher un grognement de sortir lorsque son autre main descend lentement derrière lui, et ne répond pas de peur de s'embarrasser davantage.

Mais il le fait. Il le fait, comme Dean le lui a demandé.

"Allez Sammy, il se fait tard et tu vas utiliser toute l'eau chaude. Tu dois tordre ton doigt pour qu'il aille là où c'est bon, ouais?"

Oh, Putain. Pour le moment, Sam n'a pu que frotter le bout de son doigt contre son trou, mais son estomac s'en serre déjà d'anticipation. Il en frissonne, perdant à moitié la tête dans la vapeur épaisse.

"Tu dois faire vite, alors fait ce que tu préfères et finit une bonne fois pour toute."

Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, et la voix de Dean est diabolique. Sam glisse son doigt à l'intérieur et grince des dents. Il est si dur.

"Tu y es presque, Sammy? Je t'attends."

Et soudain, ça y est. Sam vient à peine de commencer, la main autour de son sexe encore lâche et aguicheuse, lorsque son corps entier se met à trembler et il jouit. Ça le frappe comme un train de marchandise, c'est fort et étonnamment parfait, et il doit faire des embarrassants bruits saccadés pour éviter de laisser s'échapper le fort gémissement qui le trahirait.

" _Putain_."

Il ne sait pas vraiment si son cerveau post-orgasmique imagine avoir entendu ces syllabes ou bien si Dean grogne vraiment le mot, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça le fait frissonner avec une dernière réplique.

Sam coupe l'eau après s'être rincé et sort de la douche sur des jambes flageolantes.

"Enfin!" La voix de Dean est forte (trop forte, même?) de l'autre côté de la mince porte. "J'ai eu des relations qui ont duré moins longtemps que cette douche!"

"Ça n'a aucun sens," parvient à dire Sam, la gorge sèche malgré l'humidité de la salle de bain. "Et tu as déjà été en couple? Comment est ce que ça se fait?"

"Hey, je ne travaille pour la Mort que lorsque je suis en forme d'esprit. Ce corps a vu passer pas mal d'action." Lorsque Sam ne répond pas, Dean clarifie: "Du Sexe. Je parle de sexe, ok? Je l'ai fait des tas de fois. Demande à n'importe qui."

C'est tellement ridicule. Sam éclate de rire.

"Quoi?"

Il est toujours en train de rire lorsqu'il ouvre la porte et fait presque tomber Dean parce que la Faucheuse se tenait juste derrière celle-ci. C'est peut être un peu hystérique, mais Sam est presque sûr de ne jamais avoir autant rit de toute sa vie.

"Connard," grommelle Dean, mais Sam a l'impression qu'il pourrait bien être en train de sourire aussi (le monde est un peu brumeux parce qu'il a laissé ses lunettes à côté du lavabo).

Ils ne parlent pas de ce qui vient peut-être de se passer. Ils ne le mentionnent même pas une seule fois pendant le temps que Dean passe à rester occupé et à se plaindre des produits de fille _(un_ tube d'après-shampoing du motel et ses lunettes) que Sam a laissé de partout.

Lorsqu'ils se croisent, Sam heurte son épaule pour se rappeler à quel point Dean semble plus proche maintenant.

Au moment où Sam se laisse tomber sur le lit, ses bandages le piquent légèrement à cause de l'antiseptique, sa tête bourdonne d'épuisement.

"Dean?" dit-il, le son de sa voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

Il y a le bruit du tissus qui s'agite puis celui des couvertures du lit de Dean étant tirées vers l'arrière.

"Quoi."

Sam s'élève sur ses coudes et regarde Dean sous sa frange.

"Est ce que je peux te demander un truc? C'est personnel."

"Tu me demandes la permission?" dit Dean avec un étonnement exagéré. Puis il soupire avec lassitude. "Je ne te garantis pas une réponse, mais ouais, vas-y."

"Qu'est-ce que tu étais, avant de devenir une Faucheuse?"

Dean se crispe, et ne rencontre pas le regard de Sam. Il prend tout son temps avant de parler, aussi.

Finalement, il marmonne: "C'est une question très intéressante que tu as là, Sammy. Je me suis toujours demandé la même chose."

Honnêtement, Sam s'attendait à être envoyé promener ou à une citation de film après ça, mais les paroles de Dean provoque un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

C'était déjà une chose lorsqu'il pensait que Dean voulait juste être énigmatique sur ses origines; mais ça en était une tout autre si la raison pour laquelle il réagissait ainsi était en fait parce que Dean _ne le sait pas non plus_.

Le silence se prolonge, mais Sam essaie de rester silencieux. C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis leur rencontre; en savoir plus sur Dean, de comprendre son existence propre. Si Dean est enfin prêt à en parler, il devrait le laisser faire ce qu'il a à faire et ne pas gâcher le moment en disant quelque chose de stupide.

"La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas puissant," dit Dean d'une voix grave.

Sam reste parfaitement immobile.

"Je ne suis pas Faucheuse par choix, non plus. Le Cavalier Solitaire et moi... ce n'est pas exactement une relation de patron-employé. C'est plutôt parce que la Mort me monopolise vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ce n'est qu'à cause de ça que je suis capable de faire toutes les choses que je fais."

Il soupire et se retourne pour finalement regarder droit dans les yeux de Sam.

"Je ne sais pas du tout qui je j'étais avant de lui appartenir. Je ne sais pas quel âge j'ai. Peut-être que mon prénom n'est même pas Dean. Mon premier souvenir date d'il y a vingt-quatre ans, et c'est évident que ce n'est pas mon âge, et je suis obligé de travailler pour la Mort jusqu'à la fin des temps."

L'horreur s'empare de Sam. "La fin des temps?"

"Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais en vie, pas vrai? Eh bien je vieillis, aussi. Mon corps va mourir un jour... et je deviendrais comme toutes les autres Faucheuses."

Automatisé. Muet. Sans vie.

 _Non_.

"Quoi? Mais.. mais tu peux y échapper, pas vrai? On est... ils ne peuvent pas te trouver ici. Tu pourrais juste..."

"...passer ma vie à fuir l'entité surnaturelle la plus puissante de l'univers? Je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Mes tatouages sont une bonne protection, mais je ne peux pas compter sur eux pour toujours, et ils ne fonctionnent pas quand je suis en forme d'esprit." Dean soupire. "Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis fait à cette idée. Ce sera un peu comme vraiment mourir, comme les humains meurent vraiment, tu sais? Je préférerais savoir ce que je suis, ou d'où je viens, que de vivre comme ça pour toujours."

Le fond de l'esprit de Sam le démange vaguement. Il l'ignore.

"De quoi est ce que tu te souviens?"

"En fait, mon premier souvenir est étrangement vif. Je me suis réveillé dans la cuisine de quelques italiens à Chicago, et il y avait cette vieille femme que la Mort utilisait comme véhicule à l'époque... Bien sûr, je ne savais pas que c'était la Mort à ce moment-là, mais je me souviens de quelque chose par rapport à ces yeux qui semblaient si vieux. Plus vieux que le corps qu'elle occupait, plus vieux que la Terre, plus vieux que le temps. Je n'étais qu'un gosse amnésique qui n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé là, alors j'ai un peu commencé à paniquer, et puis elle a dit ..." les lèvres de Dean tremblent. "...'prends un peu de pizza'."

Sam peut sentir sa mâchoire en tomber.

"C'étaient les premiers mots que j'ai entendu. 'Prends un peu de pizza'. Et puis la femme a dit qu'elle était la Mort, et que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur parce qu'elle était juste ici pour me donner du travail. Elle a dit que je la remercierai dans plusieurs années, parce que l'économie allait partir en couille."

"Oh mon dieu," murmure Sam.

"Ouais." Dean sourit. "La Mort est plutôt cool, en fait. Super énigmatique et patiente à s'en arracher les cheveux parfois, mais cool."

"Mais... qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ça?"

"Hein? Oh, et bien je me suis beaucoup entraîné et j'ai eu le boulot, pas vrai? J'étais l'apprenti de Morrigan et j'ai fauché mes premiers humains quatorze ans après m'être réveillé. Un cancer du pancréas." Ça semble être un bon souvenir. "La personne a juré comme une tarée, mais elle a fini par me suivre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais un gibier ambulant; ça m'énervait tellement."

Sam peut très bien imaginer un Dean plus jeune, plus doux qui pourrait attirer bien d'autres termes, 'gibier' étant le _moins_ offensant.

"Et Tessa?"

"Tess est arrivée plusieurs années après que je me sois réveillé, à peu près au moment où j'ai atteint la puberté, je pense. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, non plus. Elle ne s'en souvient toujours pas, mais elle fait un parcours spirituel, comme moi."

Sam n'est pas assez digne ou bien éduquer pour ne pas poser la question suivante. "Et est ce que tous les deux vous avez...?"

"Tessa et moi?" Dean fait une grimace. "Mec, non, c'est comme ma sœur."

La pensée nébuleuse qui s'était formée au fond de l'esprit de Sam disparaît au loin.

"Oh."

Il n'arrive pas à imaginer comment la vie de Dean devait être avant que Tessa n'arrive; grandir entouré de ces costumes squelettiques flippants, comme seul compagnon de jeu le gardien monstrueux du royaume des morts, sa plus proche figure paternelle une entité si ancienne que son existence précède l'origine de leur planète–et il semble peu probable que la mort ait eu beaucoup de temps libre pour élever un petit garçon.

Seul, pense Sam un moment plus tard. Le seul mot qu'il peut trouver est terriblement, atrocement _seul_. Et ça, il peut tellement le comprendre.

"Elle ne t'a jamais dit qui tu étais avant? Pourquoi avoir décidé de t'élever comme une Faucheuse? Où est ce qu'elle t'a trouvée? Comment est ce qu'elle t'a trouvé? Pourquoi–"

"Je lui ai demandé," interrompt Dean, en hochant la tête. "Je n'arrêtais pas de le lui demander encore et encore. J'ai harcelé tous ceux qui voulaient bien m'écouter, j'ai essayé de les tromper pour qu'ils me le disent... rien n'a marché. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à avoir c'étaient des fausses données énigmatiques et un avertissement."

"Un avertissement?"

"Ouais. Quand j'étais adolescent, j'avais quelques problèmes avec l'autorité, va savoir pourquoi..." il rigole doucement. "Finalement, la Mort en personne a dû venir pour me réprimander. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire."

Sam fait un bruit interrogatif tout voyant le commentaire précédent comme une preuve que la Mort n'était vraiment pas souvent là lorsque Dean grandissait.

"Elle m'a dit d'arrêter de gratter de mur'."

Intrigué, Sam lève les sourcils. Dean hausse les épaules.

"Ouais, je ne sais pas. Et on était au beau milieu d'un champs, avant que tu ne me le demandes. J'aurais bien dit qu'elle voulait être métaphorique en parlant du fait que je pose trop de questions, mais de toute ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais entendu utiliser ce genre de langage poétique."

"Huh."

"Ouais."

Pendant un long moment, Sam ne sais pas quoi dire.

Dean fait claquer sa langue. "Et... c'est toute l'histoire. Toutes les choses que je peux faire, c'est grâce au Cavalier Solitaire, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je suis obligé de la servir."

"La marche spirituelle, c'est pas facile, Dean," dit Sam, parce que c'est la vérité et la voix de Dean paraissait bien trop auto-dénigrante à son goût.

"Eh bien, ça n'a rien d'un exploit de ma part. Je dois travailler pour le contrôler, bien sûr, mais la puissance brute vient totalement de la Mort."

"Ça m'a toujours l'air d'un travail difficile pour moi."

"Crois-moi, j'étais le sale morveux boutonneux de seize ans qui conduit la Porsche de son papa pendant des années avant de finalement comprendre comment ça marchait."

"Les autres Faucheuses n'ont pas de corps, non? Alors, elles ne sont pas à moitié en vie, elles n'ont pas à gérer toute cette merde, comme toi. Arrête de te rabaisser tout le temps."

Dean soupire tranquillement et lance un regard incrédule à Sam.

"Comment ça se fait que le monde n'ai pas encore fait qu'une bouchée de toi, petit?"

Sam est surpris. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

L'expression sur le visage de Dean est difficile à décrire. Plus sévère, lorsque la Faucheuse grogne et se met sur son autre côté.

"Rien. Tu es juste... c'est une bonne chose que je t'ai rencontré quand je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi si tu comptes te promener avec ces yeux de chiots et en étant si naïf et tout."

Quelque chose d'amère inonde la bouche de Sam. "Je ne suis pas comme ça."

"Ah non?" Dean se retourne pour être de nouveau face à lui. "Qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi, alors?"

Il n'a, en fait, jamais arrêté de réfléchir à ça, mais la réponse semble assez évidente. "J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix." Ça a toujours l'air d'un mensonge.

"Alors c'est un mariage de convenance? Aie." Dean laisse échapper un rire tremblant.

"Ouais et bien, le romantisme est mort, Dean. Comme moi, il y a quelques jours."

Le rire de Dean est sincère cette fois-ci, et Sam se sent très content de lui.

"Mais ... en fait j'avais l'intention de." Il doit s'arrêter et se racler la gorge. Dean se moquera sûrement de lui pour ça, mais il a quand même besoin de faire sortir la fin de sa phrase. "Euh, la raison pour laquelle je ne suis plus mort, c'est vous. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir remercié pour tout ça, avec tous ces archanges et ces démons qui nous poursuivent–"

"Tu n'as pas à–"

"Si," dit fermement Sam. "C'est un peu tard, mais je dois le faire. Alors... merci. Pour avoir sauvé ma vie."

"Mais je ne t'ai pas vraiment sauvé."

"Tu m'as ramené à la vie."

"Techniquement, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est ne pas avoir récolter ton âme–"

"Ça compte quand même, Dean, est ce que tu vas arrêter de me contredire comme un con et me laisser exprimer ma gratitude?"

Dean fait un mouvement expansif avec ses mains. "Ok, ok. S'il te plaît, exprime-toi, j'accepte tous les types de communication: verbales, écrits ..." Il fait un petit sourire. "Oral..."

"T'es vraiment con."

"Je dirais bien qu'il n'y a pas de problème, mais comme tu peux le voir, ce serait un mensonge."

" _Bonne nuit_."

Se sentant un peu blessé, Sam fait exprès de tourner le dos à Dean et remonte les couvertures un peu plus haut.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam ne lui répond pas.

"Sammy. De rien."

Après un moment de silence Dean lui lance son oreiller dessus.

"Hey!"

"Tu t'en remettras." lui dit Dean. "Et, euh... au risque de transformer tout ça en une pyjama party de filles, je le referais.

"... Faire quoi."

"Te ramener à la vie. Je le referais, même si tu devais encore être l'homme le plus recherché du Paradis et de l'Enfer et tout."

Sam attrape l'oreiller le relance sur Dean.

"Hé, je trouve mon cœur là!"

"Et je te rends ton oreiller pour que tu puisses dormir," dit raisonnablement Sam.

"Oh. Eh bien, on est à un lancé d'oreiller d'une bataille de polochons, à moins que tu aies l'intention de mettre de la lingerie et de venir ici afin qu'on puisse faire ça correctement -"

"Vas dormir, Dean."

Dean se tait enfin.

...Et puis l'oreiller heurte à nouveau le dos de la tête de Sam, _et c'est_ _parti_.

* * *

"Une cabane dans les bois?"

"Ouais."

"Juste... n'importe quelle cabane abandonnée?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que comment est ce qu'on va la trouver? Parce qu'elle n'est peut-être pas vraiment abandonnée, et si son propriétaire revenait? Parce que si elle est _vraiment_ abandonnée, alors on n'aura pas l'eau courante, ou l'électricité, ou pire, le wi-fi."

"Mec, tes priorités craignent."

Ils ont quitté la chambre de motel deux heures plus tôt, et se sont arrêtés au restaurant local pour un petit déjeuner extrêmement calorique que Sam n'aurait jamais imaginé par lui-même. Puis, Dean a déclaré qu'il était temps de protéger la voiture. Il a conduit jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la civilisation, s'est garé sur le côté de la route (Dean attache une grande importance à la conduite, apparemment, il dit que Sam ne donne pas à la voiture l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle mérite) et les voilà: une bombe de peinture à la main, se disputant sur leur prochaine étape.

"Je veux retourner à Riverside," dit Sam. "Ma voiture sera toujours là où je l'ai laissée quand Azazel m'a kidnappé, j'en suis certain. Je dois récupérer mon ordinateur, et mes armes, mes notes..."

"Fais attention avec ce piège à démons, mec, les bordures sont–"

"Mes bordures sont très bien." Il vérifie au cas où, mais le pentagramme est exactement comme il devrait l'être. "J'en ai dessiné pendant un bon moment sans toi, ok?"

"Tu as arrêté de chasser une dizaine d'années et tu as passé deux ans à essayer de te réapprendre le métier," dit Dean, et il finit ses propres protections sous le capot de la voiture avec panache. "Riverside se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici, mec; pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin de récupérer tes affaires de toute façon? On peut te trouver de nouveaux vêtements pas chers , et j'ai planqué des armes dans dix villes différentes en cas de stockage d'urgence."

"Mes notes–"

"Tu m'as moi maintenant; tu n'as pas besoin de notes."

"Tu ne sais pas _tout_ , Dean. Il y a ce qui équivaut à des années de recherche dans ce carnet."

" _Deux_ _ans_ ," marmonne Dean.

"Ouais, et le démon qui a tué tous ceux à qui je tenais arpente les rues en ce moment même," réplique Sam. "J'ai besoin de ces informations; j'ai rassemblé toutes les observations, les conseils, les articles de journaux, les sorts de localisation... et je ne me souviens pas de tout, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout, j'ai besoin de–"

" _D'accord_ , putain. Pas besoin de sortir ton regard de chien battu, mec, c'est juste vicieux."

"Je... vraiment? On peut y aller?"

"Ouais. Tu en as tellement besoin, on ira chercher ton stupide ordinateur et tes stupides notes." Dean lève les yeux au ciel et ferme le capot. "Mais dans une voiture protégée contre les anges avec des amulettes qui repoussent les démons, des sacs de sortilèges et au moins trois symboles de dissimulation pour nous garder cachés de mon patron."

Sam sourit, content d'avoir le consentement de Dean. "J'aime bien ta version paranoïaque."

"Tais-toi."

Ils ne se sont pas encore arrêtés pour parler de la situation dans son ensemble. Jake a eu trois jours pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer et jusqu'à présent, les informations ont omis de signaler un seul des présages ou des perturbations que Sam s'attendrait à voir avec l'arrivée de milliers de démons sur Terre. Logiquement, la prochaine étape de Sam et Dean est de se remettre en selle et de déterminer où et quand est ce que ça va se passer, ou tout au moins comment ils peuvent l'arrêter, mais ils n'en ont pas encore discuté. Ils n'ont pas eu la conversation durant laquelle Sam aurait dit _"je dois le faire, je dois le tuer,"_ et Dean aurait dit: _"Ouais, d'accord mec, je suis avec toi,"_ ou même celle durant laquelle Sam aurait arrêté de demander de l'aide à Dean.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Mhm?"

Sam ouvre la bouche pour essayer de le remercier à nouveau d'une façon aussi sournoise que possible lorsque le grondement lointain d'un moteur le coupe.

Ils sont garés sur le côté d'une vaste route qui était encore déserte il y a quelques secondes. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la peinture, les deux bougies que Dean a allumées, les sacs de sortilèges et les symboles ressembleront beaucoup à du satanisme en plein jour pour un passant occasionnel.

Il regarde Dean, avec panique, mais Dean lui sourit.

"Vite, faisons semblant de s'embrasser contre le capot pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas le Satanisme!"

Il glisse sur la voiture les yeux rieurs et Sam rit, lui aussi, soudain beaucoup plus à l'aise. "Dans tes rêves."

Dean écarte largement les jambes afin que ses pieds pendent sur le châssis, et son sourire prend un tournant vicieux.

Le rire de Sam se meurt.

"Je crois bien que c'est toi qui en rêves, Sammy," dit Dean, remontant lentement un de ses genoux d'une façon presque théâtrale, étirant obscènement le tissus de son jean contre son entrejambe et toujours, toujours en train de passer la ligne entre la blague et le flirt pour rendre fou Sam.

Le grondement lointain s'est transformé en un fort rugissement, qui vient d'une moto qui approche. Et elle ralentit.

La femme à son volant ne porte pas de casque, et elle a l'air inquiète pendant qu'elle se gare à la hâte près de là où ils se trouvent.

"Bonjour!" dit-elle, en secouant rapidement la main et en mettant pied à terre. "Excusez-moi, bonjour, je suis désolée de, euh, vous déranger.."

Dean descend du capot et retombe sur ses jambes comme un chat. Il lui fait un grand sourire et parvient à avoir l'air à la fois charmant et louche. "Vous ne nous dérangez pas, mademoiselle. Tout va bien?"

Elle est très jolie. Petite et compacte, avec des courbes généreuses, un blouson en cuir et un jean moulant.

"A vrai dire, non," dit-elle en s'excusant. "J'étais censé vous trouver il y a des heures de cela et mes supérieurs ne vont pas être très contents."

Ni Sam ni Dean n'a le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne lève sa main gauche pour les immobiliser.

"C'est bien mieux."

Ses yeux deviennent noirs.

"Putain, vous avez utilisé tous les tours possibles, hein? J'ai dû faire ça à la façon des _humains_. Littéralement j'ai dû appeler des gens, j'ai conduit pendant des heures... comment est ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir assez de patiente pour un truc pareil?"

Sam essaie de parler, mais elle le fait taire, et même s'il peut former les mots avec ses lèvres, aucun son n'en sort.

"C'est un honneur, votre maléfiquance, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser m'exorciser pour le moment. Mais c'était bien essayé," elle lui fait un sourire appréciateur. "C'est dommage que Jake et toi ne puissiez pas co-commander notre équipe."

Son regard se pose ensuite sur Dean.

"Tu es vraiment le plus étrange des deux." Un soupir. "On a reçu l'ordre de ne pas te faire de mal, mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que ça change, une Faucheuse de plus ou de moins? Qui s'en préoccupe, pas vrai?"

"Moi."

Tout à coup, il y a une demi-douzaine de démons parmi eux.

Le cœur de Sam sombre alors que leurs chances d'évasion se mesurent à pratiquement rien. Ce groupe est clairement organisé; ils ont tous des yeux noirs, et ils possèdent tous ce qui semble être un gang de motards stéréotypés... avec une exception notable. Celui qui a parlé a choisi le corps d'une femme d'âge moyen avec la peau noisette et l'apparence d'une cliente conservatrice du country-club. Peut-être que son véhicule avait autrefois de doux yeux sombres, mais le démon à l'intérieur transforme les iris en un rose malabar maladif.

"Mephisto! Je les ai trouvés!"

"Oui, je vois ça," dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais le beau garçon numéro deux n'est pas n'importe quelle Faucheuse, idiote." Elle se dirige vers sa subordonnée dans les chaussures bridées bleu pastel, ses yeux se déplaçant lentement de Sam à Dean avant de recommencer. "Il a un corps et il s'avère qu'il est important aux yeux de nos amis à l'étage supérieur. Si les anges sont intéressés par quelque chose, chérie, alors on doit s'assurer d'obtenir cette chose avant eux. C'est genre, la première règle pour un démon."

Sam regarde Dean, qui a les yeux levés vers le ciel, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration.

Si ce démon est vraiment Mephistopheles, ils sont dans la merde de cinquante-six manières différentes.

"Écoute, je les ai trouvés, ok? Tous les deux." Le démon qui conduisait croise les bras sous sa poitrine sur la défensive. "C'est ce qui compte."

" _Meg_ _décide de ce qui compte_ ," rétorque Mephisto. "Et c'est moi, qui vais devoir lui faire un rapport, pas toi. Si tu étais arrivée ici dix minutes plus tard, ils se seraient déjà échappés dans cette putain de voiture sans laisser aucune trace, introuvables. Alors, réjouis-toi du fait que la chance semble être de ton côté aujourd'hui."

Elle se tourne vers Sam avec un petit sourire.

"Mais je suis vraiment contente que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça," dit-elle. "Tu as vraiment été un putain de cauchemar à localiser, mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'on est tes alliées, pas tes ennemies, d'accord ? Je sais bien que cette idée va être un peu dure à avaler au début, mais tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'y céder. Ça arrivera éventuellement, Sam. C'est dans ta nature."

Sam la regarde, sans voix, même sans l'aide de ses cordes vocales.

Elle le regarde aussi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre de déception ne ternisse sont visage.

"Il faut qu'on les déplace," s'écrit-elle, en se retournant. "Elle sera bientôt là, et tu sais qu'elle déteste devoir attendre."

Les hommes baraqués en cuir noir s'avancent instantanément en entendant sa commande, renversant les bougies et éparpillant les sacs de sortilèges qui avaient été soigneusement placés par Sam et Dean. Cependant, ils ne s'approchent pas trop de la voiture.

La femme sur la moto abaisse son bras et Sam peut sentir la force fantôme maintenant ses muscles en place faiblir. Mais il a à peine retrouvé son équilibre, que deux des hommes viennent envelopper leurs bras charnus autour de lui pour le retenir, et il aperçoit que Dean reçoit le même traitement. Ils échangent un bref regard pour se dire que se débattre n'en vaut pas la peine pour le moment.

"Azazel a vraiment hâte de pouvoir te reparler, Sam," dit Mephisto. "Surtout maintenant que tu t'aies donné toute cette peine en séduisant une Faucheuse d'âmes plutôt que de rester mort."

Ses yeux changent de couleur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que ça lui a plu. Il aime ceux qui ont du cran. Maintenant," elle sourit. "Regarde bien, Sammy. Ce sera bientôt à toi de faire ces tours."

Avant que Sam ne puisse protester contre le surnom la plante de ses pieds claque sur un dur sol en pierre.

Ils se trouvent dans une immense salle qui était peut-être une cave, autrefois. C'est sombre, humide et vide, mais l'odeur légèrement amère du vin a subsisté, tout comme les murs humides et le mauvais éclairage. Un ensemble de chaînes étrangement polies pendent dans un coin lointain, et les cheveux de Sam se hérissent. Ses cauchemars récurrents se rapprochent bien trop de tout ça. Il n'aime pas être retenu, déteste la menace visuelle qui est implicite dans ce lieu.

"Un donjon de torture sexuelle?" Dean renifle bruyamment en un rire, mais son regard se tourne vers Sam avec inquiétude. "Vraiment? C'est un peu cliché, tu ne–"

"Je suis fan des classiques," l'interrompt Mephisto. "Bien que, a en juger par ta tête, Sam... tu ne l'es pas."

Putain.

La motarde semble légèrement agacée. "Tu as peur de quelques chaînes? Ça ne présage rien de bon pour notre présumé leader intrépide, non?"

"Ça ne veut rien dire," marmonne un des hommes qui tiennent Dean. "Sam aura le temps de faire ses preuves. Attends de voir."

Celui à droite de Sam hoche la tête et agrippe le bras de Sam avec plus de force. Il est immense; aussi grand que Sam et deux fois plus large. "Et s'il est faible, il craquera, et on pourra toujours demander d'aspirer sa moelle épinière en compensation."

"C'est hors de question," grogne Dean. "Personne ne fera de mal à Sam, ok?"

On peut entendre un son entre un roucoulement et un 'aww' de la part de Mephisto.

"Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment trop," dit-elle avec délectation. Puis; "Enchaînez Sammy."

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de se débattre cette fois-ci; il s'agite et se tord et lutte tout le long, mais à la fin, Mephisto lève une de ses mains et il se retrouve paralysé, traîné tout du long jusqu'à ce que les dures menottes froides se ferment avec un bruit sourd autour de ses poignets.

Il déteste ça. Il déteste déteste déteste à quel point il se sent claustrophobe et attaché; son estomac roule avec des nausées.

"Vous avez _si_ peur de lui?" s'écrie Dean. "Lâchez-le!"

Mephisto penche la tête sur le côté.

"Dean, Dean... pauvre petit Dean," souffle-t-elle. "En parlant d'un tierce partie trop dévoué. Mais c'est logique je suppose... L'un des rares de ton espèces, toujours si seul, si _perdu_."

Dean se calme soudainement.

"Tout ce cœur et tout cet amour sans personne à qui les donner toute ta vie." Elle s'avance vers lui, les talons crépitant doucement contre la pierre. "Un protecteur qui, par erreur, s'est retrouvé dans le rôle de la Faucheuse. Et puis..." Elle doit se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer le regard de Dean. Sam peut à peine l'entendre maintenant, à cause du sang se précipitant dans ses oreilles. "Puis vint Sam. Le chasseur qui ne voulait pas mourir. Le Yin de ton yang, la Bonnie de ton Clyde, en quelque sorte." Ses yeux néons maladifs brillent dans la faible lumière. "C'est comme un conte de fées, pas vrai?"

Et puis sa voix descend plus bas et Sam ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit.

Cependant, la réponse de Dean est tout à fait audible.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," il rétorque. "Tarée de salope."

Le visage de Méphisto se tord en une grimace furieuse.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce qui sort de cette bouche, Faucheuse," dit-elle sèchement. "C'est bien agréable de la regarder mais elle va t'attirer un tas de problème si tu n'arrives pas à la fermer."

Elle claque des doigts et les deux démons retenant Dean s'éloigne de lui.

"Je _déteste_ ce terme."

Un autre mouvement et avant que Dean ne puisse prendre sa respiration, il se retrouve plié en deux, en train de s'étouffer.

"Dean!" crie Sam, en s'avançant brusquement, mais les chaînes cliquettent et le maintiennent en place. "Non, qu'est ce que tu es en train de lui faire–arrête!"

Il se tord et tire violemment sur les fixations, désespéré d'aller vers sa Faucheuse.

Mephisto rit. Dean halète et suffoque, et tout à coup, il se met à tousser une épaisse mousse blanche.

"Dean!"

Dean a le visage tout rouge et se tient à quatre pattes, s'étouffant et en ayant des haut-le-cœurs alors que les bulles continuent à jaillir de sa bouche.

"Arrête!" hurle Sam.

La motarde est en train de rire au fond.

Sam tire à nouveau violemment et, tout à coup, il trébuche, sans entraves. Il est libre.

" _Ça suffit_."

Sa voix est étrange, épaisse comme si elle était mêlée avec plus de colère. Dean cesse de vomir du savon et prends quelques bruyantes respirations désespérées.

Mephisto lève les mains en signe de reddition, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle au grand étonnement de Sam.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il regarde autour de lui et qu'il ne réalise que les deux hommes de main qui se trouvaient près de lui ont été envoyé voler à travers la pièce. Les chaînes sur le mur sont fendues et fumantes.

Qu'est ce que... est ce qu'il a fait ça?

"Je ... s'il te plaît. C'était juste une blague, je n'allais pas le tuer. S'il te plaît, Sam."

Sam cligne des yeux, se sentant soudainement plus trop sûr de lui et de la position dans laquelle il vient de les mettre. Mephisto semble effrayée, et, une partie épineuse et noire de suie chez Sam grogne: _tant mieux, si elle s'en prend à Dean, elle a raison de l'être._

"Sam. Dean. Vous avez prié pour moi?"

Oh _Dieu_ merci. Sam ne s'est jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute sa vie.

Dean semble beaucoup moins surpris qu'il ne l'est devant l'apparition soudaine de Castiel au milieu de la pièce.

"Ouais," crache-t-il, essuyant sa bouche à l'aide de sa manche. "Tue-la. Tue-les tous."

L'ange ne questionne jamais l'ordre de Dean, il obéit seulement. Il apparaît et disparaît, surgissant à côté d'un démon le temps de placer une de ses mains sur son visage et de le faire imploser dans un éclat de lumière blanchâtre, des éclairs jumeaux jaillissant des yeux du véhicule alors qu'une horrible odeur de brûlé arrive aux narines de Sam.

A la fin, sept cadavres gisent sur le sol. Sam ne leur accorde pas un coup d'œil; il se précipite vers Dean et l'aide à se relever.

"Sammy," dit Dean d'une voix sifflante, les yeux rouges et gonflés. "Tu vas bien?"

"Moi? Je vais _bien_ ," souffle Sam, furieux et inquiet et en tremblant légèrement. "Putain Dean, est ce que _tu_ vas bien?

Il passe des mains agitées sur sa Faucheuse pour vérifier par lui-même malgré la réponse de Dean.

"Ouais." Étonnamment, Dean se laisse malmené et caressé sans protester. "Et toi?"

"On a déjà couvert le sujet," lui rappelle Sam. "Ta putain de grande bouche, je te jure.."

Dean grimace, tordant ses lèvres charnues. "Désolé. Je sais que c'était idiot."

"Oui, ça l'était." Les mains de Sam tremblent toujours trop pour espérer que Dean ne l'a pas remarqué. C'est juste que Dean est devenu la seule personne qu'il... Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était soudainement retrouvé seul, mais penser à Dean le quittant forme un nœud douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer sans Dean. Il préfère avoir ce fou à ses côtés que... que...

"Putain," marmonne-t-il. La réalisation le frappe comme un bon coup de poing au ralenti dans l'estomac.

Si on lui donnait le choix entre Dean et la vengeance... Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il choisirait. Et compte tenu du fait que jusqu'à présent, il était certain que la vengeance était sa seule raison de vivre...

 _Putain_.

"Je vais bien, Sammy." Les mains de Dean sont dans ses cheveux, berçant sa tête dans des doigts calleux. "Je vais bien." Ses yeux errent sur les traits de Sam avec inquiétude. "J'ai eu un détartrage gratuit pour le dérangement, tu vois?"

Il montre ses dents, la mâchoire sortie, et Sam déteste tellement cet idiot que sa poitrine va se déchirer.

"Tu..."

Sam resserre son emprise sur le tee-shirt de Dean et il se penche, leurs chaudes respirations se confondant dans l'espace rétrécissant qui sépare leurs bouches.

Castiel tousse.

Dean recule à contre-cœur, et lorsqu'il regarde Sam, ses yeux sont sombres.

"Quoi?" grogne-t-il, sans le quitter des yeux.

"Je ne jugerai pas," dit l'ange. "Ce n'est pas mon rôle, et le lien entre vos âmes est certainement unique en son–"

"Tu te fous de moi?" Dean renifle en riant, pivotant pour baisser les yeux vers l'ange. Sa main glisse des cheveux de Sam et Sam en veut un peu à Castiel pour ça.

"Plaisanter n'est pas dans ma nature."

Sam décide de passer à l'action avant que Dean ne décide de donner le fond de sa pensée à l'ange. Et Mephistopheles avait bien dit que 'Meg' serait là d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Est ce que tu peux nous ramener à la voiture, Castiel?" dit-il.

"Oui."

L'ange se dirige vers eux et tend la main pour poser un doigt sur chacun de leurs fronts.

Sam ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, il est accroupi sur de la terre, Dean est toujours à côté de lui, et ils sont à nouveau là où ils étaient il y a quelques instants. Le soleil vient de se lever dans le ciel, les baignant dans une vive lumière.

"Parfait," dit Dean, se relevant et enlevant la poussière sur son jean. "J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas chier pendant une semaine, mais c'était quand même plutôt efficace. Les transports en commun pour revenir ici aurait été un enfer."

Il fait une pause à mi-chemin et se tourne lentement vers Castiel.

"Tu peux partir maintenant."

"Si Meg vous chasse, il serait sage de vous rallier à moi."

"Oh mon dieu, remets-toi en..."

"Castiel, s'il-te-plaît," dit Sam au-dessus de Dean. "Tu dois comprendre la raison pour laquelle Dean et moi avons besoin de faire ça seuls."

L'ange le regarde pendant un long moment, et il n'a pas l'air très content.

"Tu agis comme si tu avais le choix, petit."

Dean s'avance légèrement, de telle sorte qu'il se tienne entre Castiel et Sam. "Vas dans la voiture, Sammy."

"Et toi?"

"Fais-le."

"Non," dit l'ange d'une voix rauque, et sa main jaillit vers Sam; la paume vers le haut. "Ce ne serait pas sage, Sam."

"Je ne te laisserais pas," dit Sam à Dean, ignorant complètement Castiel.

"Monte dans cette putain de voiture _maintenant_."

Mais Castiel fait claquer les portes de l'Impala avec un rapide mouvement ses doigts. "Écoutez-moi, vous deux; Azazel a été informé que Sam est vivant et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore ouvert les portes."

"Quoi?"

"Il doit te préférer à Jake pour une quelconque raison ou il veut t'éliminer car tu es une menace à la demande de Jake; quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'il t'aura trouvé, tous les démons sous son commandement seront à vos trousses. Vous comprenez?"

"Est ce que _tu_ comprends que tu es un divin emmerdeur?" réplique Dean. "Tu es une balise de pouvoir, c'est comme si tu pointais notre emplacement du doigt!"

"Si je suis ici pour vous protéger, vous ne devez pas craindre–"

"C'est exactement ce qu'on veut éviter! On survivra en restant discrets, et non pas en attirant l'attention sur nous."

Sam sort lentement le couteau de sa poche.

"Les démons veulent ta mort, Dean, et ils te prendront Sam afin de s'assurer d'obtenir ce résultat."

"Tes informations sont dépassées, mon vieux," dit Dean. "Ils ont dit qu'il ne fallait pas me faire de mal."

"Pas quand ça risque de déclencher les pouvoirs de Sam, non. Mais l'objectif final est de se débarrasser de toi, en utilisant tous les moyens nécessaires. Ils ne veulent pas que Sam ait de quelconques attachements émotionnels, ça a été l'une des principales exigences depuis le début." Il hoche la tête vers Sam. "Tu vois bien ça, n'est ce pas, Sam?"

Les yeux de Sam se tourne vers Dean, qui les rencontre brièvement avant de regarder au loin.

"Très bien, peu importe. Je suis une Faucheuse," dit Dean. "Je ne peux pas vraiment mourir."

Castiel penche la tête.

"Bien sûr que tu peux mourir. Et ton âme est liée au paradis; tu ne reverrais plus jamais ton frère."

Le bras de Sam s'immobilise.

Le quoi de Dean...?

"Tu veux dire ma sœur," dit Dean, un peu hésitant.

L'ange fronce les sourcils. "Non, je veux bien dire ton frère. La raison pour laquelle toutes les Faucheuses qui n'étaient pas en service sont actuellement en train de parcourir le pays pour vos âmes."

Quelque chose de froid et de tranchant poignarde Sam dans l'intestin.

 _Mon premier souvenir date d'il y a vingt-quatre ans, et c'est évident que ce n'est pas mon âge..._

"Je sais que tu appartiens à la Mort maintenant, mais j'avais cru comprendre que les enfants humains gardaient quelques souvenirs de leurs petites enfances."

Les yeux de Dean deviennent énormes.

"J'étais humain?"

 _Je ne sais pas du tout qui j'étais avant de lui appartenir..._

Castiel commence à avoir l'air plus confus qu'en colère. "Pourquoi est ce que tu parles au passé?"

"J'avais un frère?" dit Dean d'une voix rauque. "J'avais de la famille?"

"Tu ne savais pas." L'ange s'avance vers Dean, qui recule instinctivement.

"Je-je ne me souviens de rien."

 _Je me suis réveillé dans la cuisine de quelques italiens à Chicago... Je n'étais qu'un gosse..._

"Tu as abandonné tes semblables, tu es allé contre l'ordre naturel, tu as désobéi à l'entité la plus puissante de l'univers..." Castiel regarde Sam et son expression est pleine de surprise. C'est peut-être le plus d'émotions que Sam a pu voir sur ce visage. "Tu as tout abandonné pour ce garçon. Et tu ne savais pas?"

"A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est super dramatique," dit Dean faiblement. "Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de démissionner sans mes deux semaines de préavis. Faucher, c'était mon travail, pas ce que je suis. Je suis..." Mais il met un peu trop longtemps à penser à sa réponse.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es," dit Castiel, sans méchanceté. "Et tu as fait tout ce que tu as fait pour Sam sans savoir ce qu'il est, non plus. Qui il est."

Les genoux de Sam s'affaiblissent.

"Que suis-je?" parvient-il à dire.

"Tu es Samuel Winchester," répond l'ange. "Et Dean Winchester est ton frère."

Putain.

De merde.

Ils se tournent tous les deux à moitié pour se regarder et s'arrêtent.

"...Quoi."

"La Mort a pris la garde de ton âme la nuit où Azazel a assassiné ta mère. Tes parents étaient John et Mary Winchester."

"C'est pas possible."

Castiel fronce les sourcils vers Dean. "Je te l'assure, c'est la vérité."

"Non ça ne l'est pas," rétorque Dean. "Sam n'est pas... Sam est juste mon.. mon _ami_ , on est juste–"

Mais le mot tremble, il l'a toujours fait, et Sam tremble en se rendant compte que tout ça commence à avoir du sens.

"Et quelles sont les chances qu'on se rencontre, de toute façon? Même si c'était vrai, ce qui ne l'est pas, ce serait vraiment une sacrée coïncidence, non?"

"Ton assignation à Sam était tout sauf une coïncidence, Dean."

"C'est... quoi?" Il regarde enfin Sam, mais ça, Sam le remarque sur sa vision périphérique parce qu'il ne peut se résoudre à rencontrer son regard.

Il se sent... Mon Dieu, il ne sait même pas. Mais il y a une sensation écœurante comme si... comme si quelque chose se mettait enfin en place.

"La Mort connaît ton nom de famille, Dean. Elle l'a toujours connu."

"Mais comment?" Sam parvient à articuler. " _Comment_?"

"Je ne connais pas les détails. De toute évidence, j'avais tort de penser que _vous_ les connaissiez."

"Ou bien tu mens," dit Dean. Il s'avance vers Sam, Sam peut le sentir, mais il est paralysé et cette fois il n'y a aucune force démoniaque pour le tenir immobile.

"Je ne mens pas. Et je—qu'est ce que tu fais."

Il est à côté de Sam et Sam s'oblige finalement à tourner la tête, à regarder son— à regarder Dean.

Un vert si clair et si vif. Les yeux de Sam n'ont rien à voir avec les siens.

"Sam?" souffle Dean. Sa voix est tremblotante, faible et dramatiques et...

Sa main enveloppe le col de la chemise de Sam.

Sam oublie comment faire pour envoyer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il pourrait bien s'étouffer avec sa propre salive pendant qu'il y est.

"De—"

" _Yippee kai_ pauvre con."

Soudainement, Dean tire fortement vers le bas et la chemise de Sam se déchire littéralement, et puis il y a une main humide qui s'écarte sur sa poitrine et une explosion de lumière.

* * *

"Alors.. de la tarte?"

"Pour le dîner?"

"C'est toute la nourriture qu'il nous reste, princesse."

"Alors allons en chercher d'autre."

"En payant avec nos jeunes corps nubiles ? Il ne nous reste plus d'argent, non plus."

Pendant les deux jours qu'il leur a fallu pour se rendre à Riverside, Iowa et pour trouver la voiture abandonnée de Sam, ils n'ont pas eu une seule véritable conversation.

Sam a essayé– _et si tu cites une nouvelle fois ton précieux petit ange je te jure que je vais enlever tes lunettes stupides de ta tête stupide à l'aide coup de poing parce que c'est évident qu'il mentait_ –

Une fois.

"Je me débrouillais avec la fraude de crédit," dit Sam, abaissant timidement l'écran de son ordinateur. Il est encore en train de se recharger et le wi-fi de cet hôtel est horrible, mais il est juste trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

"La fraude de crédit?"

"J'ai quelques comptes desquels je peux siphonner de l'argent. En les piratant, la plupart du temps. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais avec un simple re-routage IP de base je suis capable de rester discret avec des fraudes bancaires en ligne qui sont plus faciles que–"

"Tu vois comme il n'y a _aucun moyen_ qu'on soit apparentés?" s'écrit Dean.

Sam se fige.

"On a rien à voir! Tu es une sorte de mixte entre un Action Man geek et une poupée Ken et je suis... Je suis juste... je n'ai rien à voir avec toi."

Et bien. Au moins il en parle.

"Pourquoi est ce que Castiel mentirait sur une chose pareil?"

"Il veut mon corps" dit Dean mystérieusement. "Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne mentirait pas."

"Dean, penses-y. Des démons qui cachent la vérité, ça je peux le comprendre, c'est juste leur mode opératoire, mais lui?"

Sam aurait aimé être le genre de personne qui peuvent avoir le cœur sur la main de la façon dont Dean le fait, et juste s'exprimer librement. Tout ça le bouleverse autant que Dean; il est aussi paniqué et renversé et impuissant, mais Dean a clairement décidé d'opter pour le déni aveugle ici et l'un d'entre eux se doit d'être raisonnable (alors Sam se concentre sur la douleur et la confusion qui sont plus faciles à traiter, celles qui viennent de quelqu'un d'autre).

"Mon frère s'appelait Dean," se force-t-il à dire.

C'est plus difficile à dire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Concilier les deux Dean dans sa tête s'est avéré être un processus écœuramment facile pendant les dernières quarante-huit heures, et il ne sait pas si le nom en commun suffit pour que le concept ait déjà recouvert autant d'espace dans son esprit.

"Quand il avait quatre ans, il est mort en sauvant ma vie. Ma... maman est morte, elle aussi. J'ai grandi sur la route avec mon père. Ça, tu le sais. Je... Je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu ce que tu es, ou bien même comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie, mais je crois bien que ton âge correspond. Ton prénom. "

C'est avec un rougissement d'embarras que Sam ne réalise que ses yeux sont brûlants de larmes.

"Dean, tu ne te souviens de rien, mais et si tu _étais_ humain? C'est... La Mort t'a accueilli sans une seule explication, mais et si c'était ça? Castiel n'avait aucune raison de nous embrouiller. C'est trop pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. "

Dean le regarde comme s'il était pétrifié.

"Et ça expliquerait pourquoi tu m'as sauvé," ajoute Sam. C'est une chose à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser après que Dean ne l'ait ramené, mais après la révélation de Castiel, il a eu l'impression que tout semblait enfin avoir du sens .

"Quoi?"

"Je ne comprenais pas. Et tu ne comprenais pas non plus, tu te souviens? C'était vraiment bizarre." _Oh mon dieu le baiser, le putain de baiser qu'il a si durement essayé de bloquer ces deux derniers jours._ "Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Mais si on est vraiment liés alors... peut-être que tu t'en es rendu compte d'une certaine façon, ou mon âme a en quelque sorte résonné avec la tienne ce qui ne t'as pas laissé me Faucher–"

Dean rit. Il se tient à sa place, au pied du lit et il rit au visage de Sam.

"Oh, c'est trop bon." Il tape dans ses mains et fait semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil. "C'est vraiment adorable."

Sam cligne des yeux, dérouté par la dernière réaction à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre. Il ajuste ses lunettes nerveusement.

"Quoi?"

"Tu es vraiment quelque chose." Il passe une main dans ses cheveux courts. "Tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai ramené? Un lien fraternel inconscient à la con?" Ces mots semblent être faits de poison. "Mec, pour quel genre de saint est ce que tu me prends?"

"Je-je–"

"Je n'ai _rien_ a voir avec les très chers frères auréolés de Cas, Sammy; il n'y avait rien de pure dans tout ça. Nos âmes n'ont pas résonné ou quoi que ce soit."

Sam recule. Il se sent tout petit tout d'un coup. Dean se tient au-dessus de lui et Sam se sent blessé et en quelque sorte minuscule.

Mais Dean continue: "Je t'ai ramené parce que je le voulais. Parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de continuer sans devoir surveiller ton cul de géant. Parce que ta tête d'idiot était la raison pour laquelle je me réjouissais d'aller Faucher tous les jours, même si je savais que la meilleure chose pour toi aurait été de ne jamais me revoir."

Il semble véritablement déçu.

"Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends, mais c'était égoïste, Sam. Juste... égoïste."

"Dean..."

Sam ne sait pas quoi dire. Sa poitrine semble s'effondrer.

"Comme je te l'ai dit," marmonne Dean, en faisant claquer sa langue. "Un petit chiot naïf, c'est tout ce que tu–"

Il se coupe avec un ' _humph'_ lorsque Sam le pousse, si fort qu'il retombe sur le lit.

"Arrête. De dire ça. Tu..." Il a l'envie violente d'attaquer cet idiot à plein corps et d'essayer de le déchirer. Sam est détruit et cabossé par l'obscurité, et Dean peut penser que Sam à une mauvaise vision de lui, mais si c'est bien le cas, alors ça marche dans les deux sens, car il n'y a plus rien de bon à l'intérieur de Sam, la dernière bonne chose pour laquelle il a osé tendre la main a fini brûlée. "Putain, Dean, tu..."

Le regard de Dean est sombre et sa poitrine est légèrement haletante, et il n'y a pas que Sam qui sent cette chose. Cette chose qui est restée belle et légère pendant toute une année avant que sa proximité avec Sam l'ait tordue et ruinée, transformée en un besoin malsain en changeant ce qu'ils pourraient être l'un pour l'autre. Cette chose empeste le sexe et la violence en ce même instant.

"Je...?"

Mais c'est une vérité que Sam ne peut se résoudre à entendre. Une acceptation silencieuse et tendue est tout ce qu'il peut supporter, mais dire ce qu'il pense maintenant, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Putain, ça pourrait bien être son _frère_ qu'il... qu'il veut...

"Juste... penses-y. Pense à ce que Castiel à dit. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne vrai?"

"Non," réplique immédiatement Dean. Puis il semble céder. "Je ne sais pas. Enfin... merde."

Il ramène ses jambes afin qu'elles ne soient plus aussi écartées.

Sam ne réagit pas de façon visible. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la position de Dean. Vraiment.

"Tu sais qu'il y a une façon d'en être vraiment sûr, pas vrai?"

"Hm?"

"Il y a quelqu'un à qui on pourrait le demander."

Il faut un moment à Sam avant de réaliser ce que laisse entendre Dean. Non. "Est ce que tu parles de _la Mort_?"

Dean hausse les épaules. "Ouais."

"Tu veux invoquer la Mort."

"Il y a un rituel. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais j'en ai entendu parler. On peut le chercher. Elle saura, et peut-être que je pourrais découvrir qui suis vraiment. Peut-être..."

"Peut-être qu'elle nous dira d'aller nous faire foutre?"

Dean secoue la tête. "Elle ne pourra pas. C'est un rituel d'attachement."

" _Tu veux_ piéger _la Mort_?"

"Écoute, j'ai passé toute ma vie dans l'incertitude," dit Dean sèchement, sans le regarder. "Une fois, juste une putain de fois, je veux des réponses. Je veux... Je mérite de connaître la vérité sur qui je suis, Sammy."

Son ton est suppliant, et Sam ne peut pas lui dire non. Il meurt d'envie de savoir, et il ne veut plus voir cette expression sur le visage de Dean.

"Par où est ce qu'on commence?"

"On a besoin d'aide pour ça. D'une aide professionnelle." La bouche de Dean se relève en un sourire hésitant. "Tu t'es fait quelques amis au cours de la dernière année, non?"

* * *

"Bobby, je te présente Dean. Dean, Bobby."

Bobby serre la main de Dean un peu plus longtemps que ce que la courtoisie exigerait, et à en juger par la blancheur de leurs articulations, c'est une poignée de main inhabituellement serrée.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Dean. Sam m'a dit que vous vous êtes rencontrés en chassant?"

Lorsque Sam se rend compte de ce que l'homme est en train de faire (de ce qu'il pense être en train de se passer ici), il est déchiré entre la mortification et un éclat de rire hystérique.

"Oui monsieur. Je lui ai plus ou moins sauvé la vie." Dean sourit faiblement, mais Bobby ne lui esquisse pas le moindre sourire.

Sam n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, pas comme _ça_. Il ne l'a même jamais laissé entendre, il a juste appelé avant d'arriver en disant qu'il n'était pas seul. Oh mon Dieu. Et Dean à l'air si visiblement nerveux et incertain et il n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers Sam comme s'il attendait que Sam vienne à sa rescousse mais... _comment_.

"Vraiment? Sam débute peut-être dans le métier, mais c'est un des meilleurs chasseurs que je connais. Il est très... indépendant."

Dean hoche la tête. "Ouais. Euh... on a un peu commencé du mauvais pied, mais il s'avère qu'on fait une bonne équipe."

"Ellen et Will sont en chemin," dit Bobby à Sam. Ça sonne étrangement comme une menace, et les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent un peu. "Je pense que Jo arrivera d'ici quelques jours, aussi; elle chassait un Tulpa dans l'État de Washington, mais il y a quelques heures elle m'a appelé pour me dire que tout allait bien. Tamara et Isaac sont au Brésil, donc on oublie, mais— "

"C'est—non, c'est bon," dit Sam. "J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours dans ta bibliothèque et peut-être de quelques conseils sur certaines... choses. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire venir les Harvelle d'aussi loin."

"Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de demandé, idiot." Bobby lève les yeux au ciel. "C'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'on sait où tu seras à l'avance. Ellen a même proposé de t'aider dans tes recherches, et tu sais à quel point elle déteste avoir le nez dans les livres "

Sam le sait, et c'est un grand geste de la part d'Ellen.

"Alors... tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Sam? Non pas que je ne suis pas content que tu aies appelé; on ne t'entend pas aussi souvent qu'on le souhaiterait, tu le sais bien, mais..." Il hausse les épaules, sourit un peu. "Eh bien, tu ne nous as jamais demandé de l'aide avant. Jamais."

Sam ajuste ses lunettes. "Je sais. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir prévenu à la dernière minute—"

"Ne t'excuses pas. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait." Le sourire de Bobby s'élargit et il lâche comme un soupir satisfait. "Enfin."

"Et bien, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant."

"Ouais," ajoute Dean. "Merci."

"Tu verras qu'on est tout un groupe à veiller sur ce garçon," dit Bobby ostensiblement. C'est littéralement la chose la plus bizarre qui ne soit jamais arrivé à Sam (et il est mort une fois).

"Je suis... c'est bon à entendre, en fait." Attendez, quoi? Sam se tourne pour rester bouche-bée devant Dean, qui semble soudain prendre tout ça très au sérieux. Et ce foutu connard a le culot d'avoir l'air _sincère_ à vous en fendre le cœur. "Sam est un idiot, alors c'est super qu'il vous ait pour le garder sur le droit chemin."

"Ouais, eh bien. Il est très apprécié. Si quelque chose venait à menacer son bien-être, que ce soit physique ou émotionnel, le résultat serait sacrément glacial, c'est tout ce que je dis."

Et juste comme ça, Bobby leur fait geste de poser leurs sacs et de le suivre dans la cuisine.

"Un café?"

Dean semble être profondément perdu dans ses pensées, alors Sam dit: "Oui, merci, Bobby" Et lorsque Bobby leur tourne le dos, il pousse Dean, de toutes ses forces.

Dean lève les yeux vers lui. "Quoi?" siffle-t-il. "Je n'avais jamais fait le 'rencontrer les parents' avant ça!"

"Putain, c'est n'importe quoi."

Ils se regardent dans les yeux et oui, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais la poitrine de Sam est étrangement légère, et il pourrait bien penché vers le rire hystérique après tout.

* * *

Bobby pense qu'ils sont officiellement fous, mais accepte de les aider s'il le peut. Bien sûr, la version très censurée de l'histoire qu'il entend est qu'ils ont besoin de convoquer le Cavalier Solitaire parce que Sam a des raisons de croire que la Mort va l'aider à tuer Azazel. Ils passent les parties où Sam meurent, l'ancien travail de Dean, Castiel, le sang de démon, et leur... relation potentielle.

"Eh bien, comme ça vous pourrez commencer dès demain. J'ai peut-être quelques idées, je te préparerais les textes ce soir. Sam, tu sais où est ma chambre d'amis, non? "

"Ouais. Merci, Bobby. Vraiment."

Comme d'habitude, Bobby lève les yeux au ciel comme réponse à sa gratitude.

Sam est sur le point d'aller l'étage avec ses affaires lorsqu'il se rend compte que Dean est resté au beau milieu du salon, son sac à dos à la main et un air extrêmement mal à l'aise sur son visage.

"Euh. Est ce que je...?"

"Tu peux prendre mon canapé, mon grand," dit Bobby fermement.

La mâchoire de Dean tombe et cette fois, Sam ne peut pas retenir un petit rire.

"Désolé Sam, ma maison, mes règles—"

"C'est bon," dit rapidement Sam, tout sourire. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est _bon_ , Bobby." Dean se tient toujours là avec un air mi-horrifié, mi-incrédule et c'est hilarant, ça doit l'être, parce que si ce n'est pas drôle, c'est très _très_ malsain.

"Oh. Et bien... tant mieux." Bobby regarde Sam un peu bizarrement.

Sam tente de contrôler son expression en quelque chose de plus grave, mais c'est clairement trop tard. Et puis, pour une raison quelconque, Bobby tourne la tête vers Dean et hoche la tête. Comme s'il avait finalement mis les choses au point. Comme s'il l'approuvait.

Dean ressemble plus à un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture que jamais, alors lorsque Bobby ne le voit pas, Sam lui dit silencieusement: " _Bonne nuit, mon cœur._ "

Parce que putain; il lui aura fallu deux ans, un montant peu probable d'états de mort imminentes et beaucoup d'inceste potentiel, mais il a finalement réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

Ellen et Will arrivent le lendemain, comme Bobby l'avaient prédit, et elle serre la main de Dean si fort qu'il en pleurniche vraiment.

Sam fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et retourne à son livre.

Ils ont mis en place un atelier dans le salon. Bobby avait suggéré son bunker, en bas, là où se trouvent la plupart de ses livres, mais Dean avait dit non avant même que Sam ne puisse penser à une excuse pour l'éviter.

Une fois les présentations faites, ainsi qu'une explication semblable à la première donnée aux Harvelle concernant leur plan, Ellen traîne Sam jusqu'à la cuisine en prétextant avoir besoin de café et essentiellement pour le confronter.

"Tu es sûr de ce gamin, Sam?"

Sam pâlit. "Euh... qu'est ce que tu veux–"

"Il est plus joli que ma fille, je te l'accorde, mais est ce que tu lui fais _confiance_?"

Dean n'est pas là pour l'entendre le dire, mais Sam pense qu'il apprécierait quand même ça réponse. "Je lui confierais ma vie."

Ellen hoche la tête. "Tant mieux."

"Mais on est pas... ensemble."

Elle lève les sourcils, comme si elle était surprise mais qu'elle le croyait, ce qui est un soulagement, à vrai dire. "Vraiment?"

"Bobby a juste supposé que c'était le cas... mais c'est pas comme ça. On n'est juste amis."

"Oh. Et bien... j'aime la façon qu'il a de te regarder." Elle sourit un peu. "Ça fait un moment que je voulais quelque chose comme ça pour toi, Sam."

"C'est pas comme ça," répète Sam, parce que ça ne sert à rien de se torturer en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils vivaient dans un monde dans lequel Dean serait complètement humain et où Sam n'aurait jamais eu de frère.

"D'accord." Le bras d'Ellen fait un étrange mouvement nerveux, et après une seconde d'hésitation maladroite, elle finit par lever sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Sam. "Mais je suis contente que tu ne sois plus seul désormais." La solennité dure environ une seconde avant qu'elle n'ajoute, brusquement; "Ça me rendait carrément dépressive d'y penser."

Sam rit légèrement. "Merci. Je crois."

"Ouais, ouais. Allez, retournons chasser la créature surnaturelle la plus puissante qu'il existe."

Ils font une pause pour déjeuner et Sam s'excuse après pour prendre une douche et enlever ses bandages pour la dernière fois. La marque géante que Dean a brûlée sur son torse semble être permanente, mais c'est beaucoup plus jolie que les cicatrices sur son dos, alors il se dit que ça pourrait être pire. C'est un peu le fouillis sur sa main droite, mais elle est propre et commencer à se lisser, et son épaule va aussi beaucoup mieux.

Dans l'ensemble, pense Sam devant le miroir plein de buée... ce n'est pas seulement que ça pourrait être pire, c'est que ça l'a déjà été. Il évitait beaucoup de se regarder cette première année, mais il sait pourquoi il attirait les regards évasifs lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, pourquoi il devait faire très attention lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler à un témoin.

"Sam? Tu es là-dedans?"

Il sursaute, puis se rappelle immédiatement de ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois que Dean et lui se sont parlés à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Un éclair d'excitation passe à travers lui, ce qui retourne son estomac. Merde merde _merde_.

"Ouais."

Il n'y a pas de réponse pendant un certain temps et Sam fait délicatement tomber sa serviette avant d'attraper ses sous-vêtements. Bobby les laisse faire la lessive et tout sent le propre, mais il a laissé son pantalon dans sa chambre avec ses lunettes.

"Euh... comment est ce que tu cicatrises?"

"Bien." Il rentre dans son boxer et puis dans son tee-shirt. "C'est vraiment pas mal."

Il y a un bruit étrange à l'extérieur et peut-être que Dean dit, " _j'en suis sûr_ ," très doucement, ou peut-être que Sam est encore en train de devenir fou.

"Tu as dit quelque chose?"

"Nan," dit immédiatement Dean. "Je serais en bas si tu as besoin de moi. Je crois que Bobby veut encore un peu me menacer maintenant que tu es hors de portée de voix."

"Oh, en parlant de ça–"

"C'bon, je peux m'en occuper. C'est Ellen qui me fout la trouille."

Sam ricane et ouvre la porte.

Dean porte un jean un peu trop grand que Bobby lui a prêté parce qu'ils ne sont jamais allé à l'une de ses planques, et sa chemise usée en est une à carreaux rouges. Il est tellement, si stupidement attirant que ça le sidère.

"H-hey," dit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Sans ses lunettes, Sam ne peut pas voir toutes les taches de rousseur individuellement, mais il sait quand même _qu'elles sont là_.

"Hey."

Le silence menace de devenir gênant lorsque des gouttes d'eau s'écoulent de la frange de Sam vers son œil et il se secoue d'une manière qui fait rire Dean.

"Je descends dès que j'ai fini," dit Sam, en s'essuyant la figure.

"Ouais, mec." Dean sourit en regardant le sol, des rides aux coins de ses yeux. Il fait claquer une de ses mains sur l'épaule nue de Sam en passant à côté de lui pour descendre dans l'escalier.

* * *

Bobby est celui qui le trouve en fin de compte.

"Je t'ai trouvé!" dit-il soudainement en plein silence. Ils sursautent tous un peu, et Sam regarde instinctivement Dean (et il est un peu troublé lorsqu'il réalise que c'était le premier reflex de Dean aussi). "Je savais que c'était bien quelque part."

" _Dieu_ merci," dit Jo avec conviction, fermant son livre. Elle est arrivée il y a deux heures et, après avoir supporté l'attention de ses parents pendant quelques minutes, s'est assise sur le sol recouvert de moquette à côté de Dean avec un simple _'Salut'_. Sam a d'abord beaucoup apprécié ce comportement. Plus tellement une fois Dean l'avait charmé pour la faire rire et après qu'elle est frappé son l'épaule (elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait, d'être capable de toucher Dean).

"Tu as trouvé un rituel?"

"J'ai trouvé toute la foutue recette, mon grand." Il ne lève pas les yeux de la page qu'il est en train de lire mais ses sourcils se tirent vers le haut. "Putain."

"Quoi?"

Ils se déplacent tous pour se presser autour de lui et lire au-dessus de son épaule.

"L'un des ingrédients est un acte divin?" lit Jo.

"Trois plumes d'ange?" dit Will.

"Le sang d'un premier fils..."

"Des larmes versées pour un amour perdu, _ohh_."

"Oubliez les larmes, on a besoin d'un acte divin, cristallisé à jamais. Putain, comment est ce qu'on _cristallise_ –"

"Très bien, calmez-vous," dit Bobby. "Je crois que j'ai la plupart de ces trucs–"

"Tu as une poignée de plumes d'ange à portée de main, Bobby?" dit Ellen en pouffant. "Parce que quelque chose me dit que ça va être l'enfer pour en trouver."

Sam et Dean échange un regard.

"On s'occupera de ça," dit Dean. "Je, euh... Je connais des gens."

Bobby lui lance un regard septique, mais ne commente pas. "Ok, le problème majeur c'est le truc divin cristallisé. J'étais fils unique, alors on est bon pour le sang–"

"Peut-être pas, en fait," l'interrompt Will, sa main passant dans ses cheveux blonds. "Il est dit _premier_ fils, en sous-entendant qu'il y ait plus d'un fils, je pense."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Ellen. "Mais Will était fils unique aussi."

Ils se tournent tous vers Dean. Ah oui, parce qu'ils pensent tous que Sam était l'unique descendant de John.

"Je suis..." Dean à l'air un peu pris de panique. "Je crois–je suis peut-être fils aîné."

Jo pouffe. " _Peut-être_?"

Dean se tourne vers elle. "C'est compliqué. Je suis adopté."

Elle semble immédiatement vouloir le radoucir, et met une main sur son bras. "Je suis désolée. Je n'en avais aucune idée."

Sam aime bien Jo. En quelque sorte. Il a toujours aimé les Harvelle même s'il n'a jamais compris d'où leur venait ce besoin de le protéger... mais en ce moment? Il n'est pas exactement le plus grand fan de Jo.

"Ok. On se reconcentre sur l'acte divin, alors."

Ils semblent tous patauger un peu après ça. Il y a un bref moment où le visage trop expressif de Dean prend un virage qui est, Sam le sait interdit aux mineurs et Dean le surprend en train de le regarder et ils doivent se quitter des yeux.

Une discussion sur ce qui constitue 'un acte divin' donne vie aux idées les plus farfelues de la part du petit groupe jusqu'à ce que Jo fasse valoir avec véhémence que la plupart des choses qui étaient considérées comme 'divines' il y a mille ans sont maintenant expliquées par la science et soudain Sam comprend.

"Attendez, et si on ne prenait pas la phrase assez au pied de la lettre?"

"Au pied de la lettre? Sam, tu sais que la plupart des mythes sont composés à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de métaphores, pas vrai...?"

"Non, écoute, penses-y; un acte divin, cristallisé à jamais. Et si c'était vraiment un cristal?"

"Qu'est ce que tu–"

"De la Fulgurite!"

"Fulu–c'est quoi ça?"

Mais Sam est convaincu. "La fulgurite est produite par la foudre. Lorsque la foudre frappe le sable d'une certaine manière, elle forme un minéral instantanément. C'est vrai que maintenant, on sait ce qui cause vraiment la foudre, mais c'est certainement considéré comme un acte divin."

"Un génie," dit Dean, les yeux écarquillés. "T'es un vrai génie."

Sam soupire et regarde au loin afin de cacher le sourire étirant sa bouche, mais il finit face à Bobby, Ellen et Will, qui, d'une façon plutôt déconcertante, semblent tous s'en émouvoir.

* * *

Il n'y a que cinq éléments que Bobby n'a pas en stock.

 _1\. Le fragment d'un masque de métamorphe_

"Oh, dégueu."

"C'est les égouts, Dean, à quoi est ce que tu t'attendais?"

"Non, je parlais de ta tête."

"Ha. Ha."

Dean lui fait un grand sourire. "Tu réalises que 'le masque' signifie la peau desquamée? Une peau visqueuse, dégoûtante, abandonnée et quasi-humaine?"

"Oui, merci de me le rappeler."

Ils ont tué le métamorphe un peu plus tôt, mais la peau dont il est vêtu ne compte pas; quelque chose que Bobby a expliqué avec un regard peiné et plein de compassion. Alors, après avoir réalisé que son repaire était probablement sous terre, c'est ce à quoi il peuvent s'attendre dans un avenir très proche.

Soudain, la hanche de Sam se met à vibrer et il panique pendant environ deux secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'est que son téléphone portable.

"Ellen?"

"Vous avez eu de la chance? Je suis dans une zone où le stationnement est interdit."

"Non, pas encore, désolé. On t'appelle dès qu'on la trouve."

Il a fallu un jour et demi, plus chacun des contacts de Bobby pour trouver une chasse potentielle de métamorphe, et Ellen a été celle qui a fait les cinq heures de trajet qu'il a fallu pour les emmener dans la ville.

"Ok. Dis à Dean que j'espère qu'il marchera dedans, avec amour."

Sam rit. "Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure."

Dean a passé tout le trajet à charmer Ellen sans relâche pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il a complimenté Jo sans être louche, il a parlé de Sam pendant _des heures_ , a demandé comment elle avait rencontré son mari et comment ils avaient réussi a avoir une "relation familiale si saine avec cette profession malsaine", et au moment où ils sont arrivés, Sam était presque certain qu'elle n'essayerait plus de lui casser les doigts.

"Sammy?"

"Ouais."

"Est ce que tu es certain que découvrir si on est frères soit si important?"

Sam se tourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux de Dean sont froncés et éclairés par l'humour, et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Il semblerait qu'ils peuvent en rire maintenant. D'accord.

"Hey, c'est toi qui a suggéré qu'on invoque et qu'on se lie avec la Mort afin qu'elle se plie à notre volonté, mec."

"Oui, mais... Je pensais qu'il y aurait eu moins d'égout, plus de vierges."

"T'es dégueulasse."

"...Tout comme _ce truc_."

Dean montre du doigt une pile de... _eurk_.

Super. Ils l'ont trouvée.

2\. _Des larmes versées pour un amour perdu_

Bobby suggère d'un ton bourru qu'il a l'histoire parfaite pour le deuxième ingrédient, mais Sam ne peut pas lui faire endurer ça.

Bobby en a déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était le seul qui avait un passé adapté à la situation.

Dean lance un regard indescriptible à Sam, puis dit; "Tu veux être seul pour faire ça?"

(Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais pour discuter de qui ce sera. L'esprit de Sam est déjà plein avec Jess.)

Il hausse les épaules, mais la vérité, c'est que oui, oui il veut être seul pour faire ça parce que la façon dont Dean a envahi sa vie et ses rêves et son espace personnel n'a jamais été vu comme une menace pour lui, pas jusqu'à ce que l'idée que Dean puisse un jour abandonner Sam lui traverse l'esprit. Et Sam comprend maintenant que ce qu'il ressent pour Dean a repris certaines parties de ce qu'il ressent–ressentait pour Jess, peu importe ce que la Mort dira au sujet de leur vraie relation.

Une fois qu'il est assis sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de Bobby, un pot vide à côté de lui, il laisse chaque fragment de la culpabilité qu'il tient à peine à distance l'accabler; le laissant dans une sensation de noyade familière.

Comme un courant l'encerclant au-dessus de la tête.

 _C'est de sa faute si elle est morte, il est la raison pour laquelle elle n'est plus là et elle serait heureuse et elle irait bien maintenant s'il avait été moins égoïste, s'il s'était juste suicidé lorsqu'il aurait dû le faire, lorsque papa est parti chasser et n'ai jamais revenu et Sam était enfin seul, sans personne pour réaliser qu'il avait disparu lui aussi. Le démon aux yeux jaunes le veut parce qu'il est sale et impur et corrompu et putride à l'intérieur, le sang mêlé avec le poison et le mal, et il n'avait peut-être pas encore eu la confirmation d'Azazel lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée, n'en était peut-être pas encore sûr, mais il avait toujours senti cette l'obscurité à l'intérieur... et il a quand même osé aimer Jessica et osé la toucher et la désirer et peut-être même se marier avec son beau rire et ses longs cheveux blonds et son esprit vif et ses taches de rousseur– taches de rousseur, ah oui, parce que peut-être que Sam a un type et maintenant il a sali la mémoire de la jeune fille qu'il aimait et qu'il a tué en laissant la Faucheuse qui n'a jamais réussi à prendre son âme tailler en quelque sorte une place dans son cœur. Lorsque Sam s'était lui-même promis que ça ne devrait jamais se reproduire, l'avait juré sur la tombe de Jess parce que Jess aurait dû être la seule pour toujours, mais Dean fait rire Sam, et Sam a le culot de ressentir quelque chose se rapprochant au bonheur ces jours-ci, même si Jess est toujours morte et que c'est toujours sa faute, son fardeau, sa responsabilité, sa culpabilité, sa faute sa faute_ –

"Sam? Tu...vas bien?"

Sam ne peut pas répondre, et il entend le craquement de la porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Et puis–

"Putain. Sam hey, _hey_..."

Dean le secoue par les épaules et le pot a une nette petite piscine de liquide presque complètement transparent mais pendant un long moment, Sam a le sentiment qu'il ne sera jamais en mesure d'arrêter de pleurer. Il _sanglote_ , en fait, de dégoûtants sanglots plein de morves qui le font frissonner alors que l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait s'abat sur lui. Il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à chaque petit instant de soulagement qu'il a partagé avec Dean et il veut se frapper, se poignarder, se blesser d'une façon intrinsèque qui le nettoierait de tout ce bonheur parce que Sam n'a jamais, jamais mérité cette joie. _Jamais_.

"Putain, Sammy allez, arrête..." la voix de Dean est tourmentée. "Je suis désolé, ok? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais elle... je n'ai pas connu cette fille, mais si elle t'aimait, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ne t'aurait pas laissé la repousser, d'accord?"

 _Il n'aurait pas eu à la repousser s'il n'avait pas existé, s'il était mort lorsqu'il aurait dû l'être–_

"Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas la vie parfaite que tu aurais voulu avoir avec elle, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas pour ça."

Sam hoquette et essuie ses joues avec des paumes tremblantes. "Merde..."

Dean est accroupi devant lui, les yeux vers le haut. "Non, ça va, tu peux ... tu peux pleurer, c'est tout à fait viril." Sam rit légèrement en reniflant. "J'ai juste... putain, Sam tu es si... si je pouvais la ramener, je... je ferais n'importe quoi, tu sais que c'est le cas, pas vrai?"

"Ouais. Ouais, je sais, Dean."

La main que Dean a posée sur l'épaule de Sam glisse lentement vers son cou, puis vers sa joue.

"Je suis désolé, Sam. Je sais que c'est tout ce que je peux dire ou faire, mais je le suis vraiment. Elle devait être vraiment spéciale."

Sam hoche la tête parce qu'il ne peut pas faire sortir de mots.

"Trop bien pour toi aussi, je parie."

Sam rit faiblement. "Ton tact me sidère." Dean hausse les épaules, et pour une quelconque raison, Sam veut lui faire comprendre. "Mais elle l'était vraiment. Bien plus intelligente et plus drôle et plus jolie; tout ça. Elle était _géniale_."

"Eh bien, plus jolie, ça semble sacrément peu probable." Dean enlève doucement les lunettes parsemées de larmes de Sam et commence à les nettoyer à l'aide de son tee-shirt. "Surtout en ce moment, avec ce look chic-moche-larmoyant. Je veux dire wow très sexy, Sammy."

"Vas te faire."

"Si _seulement_ , c'est tout ce que je dirais–"

Sam le pousse et Dean retombe sur les fesses, en ricanant. Il lui tend ses lunettes et pose une de ses mains sur le genou de Sam pour l'équilibre en se relevant.

Tant de contacts.

"Hey, euh... Je vais demander de l'aide à Jo pour me prélever du sang, ok? Tu restes ici e–"

"Non," dit Sam. Même à la fin de sa quasi crise de panique, sa soif d'attirer l'attention de Dean remplace à la fois la douleur et la culpabilité. "Non, je vais bien, je le ferais pour toi."

Dean penche la tête sur le côté et mâche l'intérieur de sa joue pendant un moment.

Puis il fait un grand sourire. "Crois-moi bébé, tu le feras très bien pour moi."

"Ok _ça y est_ , sale connard insensible–"

Dean sprint hors de la chambre et Sam le suit, assoiffé de vengeance. Il semblerait qu'il laisse un autre petit bout de son fardeau derrière lui.

3\. _Le sang d'un premier fils_

Ça voudra dire quelque chose, si ça fonctionne, si Dean est vraiment un fils aîné.

Jo est bien plus qualifiée pour prélever du sang que Sam (notamment parce qu'elle l'a fait beaucoup plus de fois), alors il finit par regarder sur le côté pendant qu'elle stérilise l'aiguille et noue un garrot bien serré sur le large biceps de Dean.

"Un bon gros chasseur, j'imagine que les aiguilles ne te pose pas de problème?" Jo demande avec désinvolture.

Dean rempli presque sa poitrine d'air. "Je t'en pris. Plante tout ce que tu voudras dans ma peau."

Elle ricane. "Comme c'est prévisible."

"Désolé, mais pas beaucoup de gars sont aussi aventureux."

Sam regarde Dean flirter avec Jo dans une résignation silencieuse. Comme il avait réussi à le faire avec Ellen, Dean a mis de son côté chaque membre de leur petit groupe un par un. Sam ne lui en veut pas même un peu, bien sûr; ça le rend ridiculement heureux de voir que Dean est accepté (même si c'est encore mieux de voir la réaction de Dean face à cette acceptation, car il a l'air presque _surpris_ , comme s'il n'était pas habitué à un retour émotionnel) et la raison pour laquelle il est si doué pour ça est évidente. Après tout, charmer les gens, c'était son travail. Il devait faire que les morts le suivent dans l'au-delà, il peut faire que Jo... eh bien. Sam a peut-être un peu plus de mal à se réjouir de ce développement en particulier, mais il n'a pas l'intention d'interférer.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Tu veux me tenir la main ou un truc du genre?"

Dean lui sourit, les yeux brillants et plissés et tout.

Sam n'en est pas fier, mais il fond un peu. "Je suis désolé, est ce que c'est une offre?"

Jo a presque fini, vraiment, mais Dean tend tout de même son autre bras.

"Allez Sammy. Tu sais que tu en as envie."

"C'est toi qui es en train de te faire–" Le sourire de Dean montre qu'il le sait très bien. Sam abandonne et lève les yeux au ciel. "Peu importe."

Il fait claquer leurs mains et Dean l'attrape, le retient pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce que Jo fasse sortir l'aiguille, puis Sam se libère.

"Tu es vraiment con."

" _Tu_ es une petite mauviette."

Sam ajuste ses lunettes. "Tu n'as jamais rien dit d'aussi ridicule. Et ça veut dire quelque chose."

Dean enlève le garrot lui-même et garde le bras tendu pendant que Jo remet la seringue pleine de sang à Sam.

"On va devoir le garder dans de l'anti-coagulants, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il coagule et qu'il sèche," dit-elle en la montrant d'un mouvement de tête.

"Ouais je sais. Je vais le faire maintenant."

"Génial. Alors, ma mission ici est terminé." Elle sourit effrontément et sort de la salle en trottant. C'est étrange que Sam sache que Jo peut tuer quelqu'un de quatre-vingt-sept façons différentes sans verser une seule goûte de sueur.

4\. _Trois plumes d'un ange_

"Et après y avoir réfléchi pendant longtemps, eh bien, on a finalement décidé d'accepter ton aide. On a juste besoin de... on a besoin de trois de tes plumes pour le rituel."

Castiel les inspecte gravement avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir trois plumes noires duveteuses.

"J'ai bien dit que je voulais aider. Bien sûr, ces plumes ne sont rien de plus qu'une représentation matérielle d'une puissance qui n'a pas de forme dans le monde où vous vivez, parce que l'idée que les humains ont de la vraie forme d'un ange est entièrement fausse."

"C'est cool, Cas." Dean les prend et les met dans le sac en plastique qu'il tient dans ses mains. Une fois cela fait, Sam commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

Castiel semble déconcertée, et pendant une seconde (mais seulement une seconde) presque... intéressé?

"Qu'est ce que tu–"

"On t'a eu!" chantonne joyeusement Dean, et place sa paume sanglante sur la poitrine nue de Sam.

Une fois que la lumière disparaît et que Sam pense pouvoir à nouveau cligner des yeux en toute sécurité, Castiel est parti.

"C'était. _Génial_."

Sam pouffe. "Il va nous détester."

"Aw." Dean sourit et sort une des plumes du sac, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Puis il se penche plus près de Sam et utilise la plume pour effleurer la mâchoire de Sam et relever sa tête. "Garde la tête haute, petit frère."

Sam n'est complètement pas préparé à la façon dont le surnom fait passer un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et tiraille son entrejambe. C'est quoi ce... _bordel_.

Ils restent tous les deux figés sur place, et Dean à l'air pris au dépourvu et coupable et peut-être que Sam projette, mais il a l'air un peu excité aussi.

"On devrait..."

"Je vais amené ça à Bobby," lâche Dean. "La dernière étape, tout ça, c'est probablement une bonne idée de–alors ouais, tout ce qui reste c'est le Fulurite–"

"Fulgurite–"

"Peu importe. A plus Sammy."

"Ouais, d'accord."

"Ouais, salut."

Et Dean sort de la voiture en quelques secondes.

Eh bien... c'était inattendu.

5\. _Un acte divin, cristallisé à jamais_

"Putain."

Sam se redresse après s'être accroupi et se retourne pour trouver Dean en train de mater très visiblement son cul.

Jo lève les yeux au ciel. "J'te jure, si vous devenez plus mignons, je vais finir pas me déchirer un truc."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Joanna Beth. Mon mec a un beau cul."

Sam rit doucement. Leur tenue de 'cambrioleur' n'est même pas serrée, c'est littéralement ce que Sam porte tous les jours mais en noir, rien de plus qu'un changement de coloris.

"T'es vraiment bête."

"Je sais que tu m'aimes."

Dean s'est joué du petit malentendu de Bobby depuis que Jo lui a demandé s'il avait une petite amie. Il n'est apparemment pas intéressé. Il l'a dit à Sam d'un ton très maussade et a carrément rejeté la suggestion de Sam lorsqu'il lui a dit que sortir avec Jo ne serait peut-être pas la pire chose au monde pour lui.

Ellen est la seule qui sait qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ensemble _ensemble_ (même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi), mais elle n'a pas corrigé les suppositions de quiconque pour le moment, et Dean est apparemment convaincu que la meilleure chose à faire pour éviter un potentiel désastre avec sa fille est d'y aller à fond sur les marques d'affection en public.

Comme en ce moment même, alors qu'il s'avance vers Sam et pose sa main sur l'os de la hanche de Sam, ses doigts tièdes s'enroulant autour de celui-ci.

"Rufus sera au point de rencontre dans deux heures, les gars. Et on aura besoin de lui pour ce petit cambriolage, ok, il est bien plus doué face aux hautes sécurités que le sont mes parents."

"On sait," dit Sam. "On est dans les temps."

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que vous feriez mieux d'être prêts."

"On le sera." Dean remue suggestivement ses sourcils et met son _autre_ main sur l'autre os de la hanche de Sam.

"On se retrouve dans la voiture dans cinq minutes," dit Jo ostensiblement, et s'en va en laissant échapper un petit rire incrédule.

Dean s'éloigne de Sam à la seconde où la porte se referme derrière elle, mais le problème de Sam, c'est que le numéro stupide de Dean qui aime prétendre, est putain d'addictif. Ça ne fait que quelques jours, mais Sam n'en a jamais assez. Lorsque Jo est dans les parages, il se concentre sur lui à cent pour cent, mais c'est différent de son attention habituelle; Dean le touche beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Sam et il caresse et il sourit et _loue_ Sam.

Il se calme autour des autres adultes, mais c'est toujours aussi frustrant, de la meilleure et la pire des façons. La paume de la main droite de Sam et les doigts de sa main gauche ont vu beaucoup d'action récemment, surtout maintenant que Sam a une chambre juste pour lui avec un lit presque à sa taille.

"Désolé pour tout ça."

"Pas de problème." Sam est un menteur. "On ne devrait pas y aller?"

"Attends encore deux minutes, après on s'en va."

Sam ne peut pas s'en empêcher; Dean l'a presque servi sur un plateau d'argent. "Deux minutes, wow. J'espère que toi tu as pris ton pied, au moins."

"Tu..." La bouche de Dean s'ouvre et se ferme sans un bruit pendant une minute (et après tout, Sam est à un millième démoniaque, il apprécie la vue). "Tu ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça! C'est n'importe quoi!"

"Ça c'est ce que tu dis."

"Oh oui que je le dis! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je ne suis pas si incroyablement doué que tu aurais fini en quelques secondes?"

Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont comme ça, et il est une heure de matin, mais Sam n'a quand même aucune excuse pour ce qu'il dit après ça.

"Tu n'as fait que parler pour le moment, frangin."

C'est la façon qu'il a de–ok, c'est aussi ce qu'il dit, mais la manière dont le mot 'frangin' sort de sa bouche est illégal dans quarante-deux états et inapproprié dans tous les six continents.

Et _pourquoi_ est ce qu'il a dit _'pour le moment'_?

La fausse indignation de Dean a disparu et ses yeux sont immenses et plus sombres que le ciel nocturne.

Ils se tournent tous deux vers la porte en entendant le léger grincement des pas qui s'approchent, et tout à coup l'expression de Dean se transforme en quelque chose d'insouciant et de résolue.

Il empoigne le devant du haut noire de Sam et le tire, le poussant jusqu'à ce que le dos de Sam heurte le mur, puis Dean est collé contre lui, son corps chaud pressé contre le sien.

"D-De–"

" _Chhh_."

La gorge de Sam se serre, l'excitation lui donnant le vertige, et Dean enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sam et, se balance un peu contre lui, _putain_.

"Au cas où c'est Jo, d'accord?"

Il ne comprend même pas la question, mais la respiration tiède de Dean souffle sur son oreille, son nez effleure son cou alors tout ce que Sam peut faire c'est de dire: "Ouais, ouais," en haletant.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est Ellen, qui ne sourcille même pas. "Les garçons, on s'en va."

Dean fait un bond en arrière comme si Sam l'avait brûlé et frotte une main embarrassée contre sa nuque.

"Euh, ah oui. Désolé."

C'est vraiment un bon acteur. Sam n'arrive même pas à respirer, laissé seul contre le mur.

"Pour quoi?" Ellen leur fait un clin d'œil et leur fait signe de la suivre, ce que fait Dean.

Le sexe de Sam a vraiment besoin de se calmer avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une voiture à côté de la source de son état actuel.

"J'arrive. Démarrez la voiture sans moi."

"Tu as trente secondes, Sam," lance Ellen au-dessus de son épaule.

Dean ne dit rien, mais s'arrête à la porte et se retourne vers Sam, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents.

Son regard est indescriptible.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Eam moreris

**A la personne qui m'a laisser un commentaire en guest sur une de mes traduction pour que je l'aide à publier sur ce site; malheureusement, on ne peut répondre aux commentaires que par messages privés sur ce site... Je ne peux t'aider que si tu créer un compte!**

 **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre!**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 4 : Eam moreris**

"On l'a fait." Le sourire de Dean est immense. "On l'a fait, putain."

"Tu te rends bien compte que ça n'a pas encore fonctionné?"

"Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on aura une réponse, Sammy; je ne suis pas fils aîné, et tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague de la part de ton petit-ami l'ange."

"Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Et il se pourrait très bien que le sort que Bobby a trouvé soit juste défectueux."

Bobby et les autres sont partis après que Sam et Dean le leur aient demandé, faisant valoir le fait que moins il y aura de gens près d'un rendez-vous pendant lequel la Mort sera certainement énervée, mieux ce sera. Ils ont le manoir vide des Martinez rien qu'à eux, avec en bonus les alarmes désactivées, les caméras de sécurité hors service et les clés du garage grâce à Rufus et un de ses contacts appelé Frank.

"Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à la convoquer?"

"Ouais."

Sam regarde Dean et Dean le regarde aussi.

"Hey—" commencent-ils tous deux en même temps, avant de rire.

"Toi d'abord," dit Dean.

Sam grimace. "Je voulais juste te dire que… peu importe ce qui se passe…"

Mais il ne peut pas le dire. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à le faire.

Heureusement, il n'a pas à le dire, parce que c'est juste comme ça que sont les choses entre eux, parfois.

"Ouais," acquiesce Dean. "Ouais, moi aussi."

Sam soulève le vieux livre et commence à lire le chant d'invocation à haute voix.

 _"Te nunc invoco, mortem..."_

L'éclat d'un éclair jaillit à l'extérieur et Sam pense à la Fulgurite qu'il vient récemment d'écraser dans l'un des bols. Le grondement du tonnerre survient peu de temps après, et un vent terrifiant frappe les fenêtres de la maison, tout tremble et s'agite jusqu'à ce que soudainement, l'une d'elles explose et les lumières s'éteignent.

Ils se sont établis dans l'immense salon des Martinez, qui est malheureusement bordée d'étagères sur étagères d'épais livres de géographie qui font un grand bruit lorsque les murs semblent les faire tomber en s'agitant et en les frappant.

Sam continue, élevant la voix au-dessus de tout ce vacarme, et tirant sa force du regard admiratif et encourageant de Dean. Il peut à peine voir le texte mais il ne reste qu'une seule phrase...

 _"Te in mea potestate difixi, nunc et in aeternum!"_

Un homme est assis sur l'un des canapés.

Sam ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il s'était imaginé le véhicule de la Mort sur Terre, mais il comprend immédiatement la description de Dean (même si le véhicule que Dean avait décrit était une femme). C'est tout dans ses yeux... un aperçu de quelque chose au-delà de ce qui est ancien, au-delà de la notion de temps qu'un cerveau humain peut comprendre.

"Eh bien."

La voix du véhicule est rapide et concise, et ses mouvements mesurés. L'homme entrelace tranquillement ses doigts et les observe tous les deux. Une chaîne en argent scintille autour de ses poignets.

"Je suppose que je m'attendais un peu à ça."

"Salut, Patron. Ça fait un bail," dit Dean. Sam est très impressionné par son calme.

"En effet. Pour toi en tout cas." La Mort exhale d'une manière qui suggère qu'il aurait pu être en train de soupirer s'il était une créature inférieure. "Alors comme ça, on est devenu un petit voyou, Dean? Tu as toujours été un peu trop désireux d'apprendre les symboles de dissimulation. Le Morrigan m'en a averti à plusieurs reprises."

Il regarde Sam, puis replace son regard sur Dean.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé ton frère."

Eh bien.

Ça aura répondu à cette question.

"Je…" On dirait que les mots viennent tout juste de frapper Dean dans l'estomac. "Je…"

"On pourrait croire qu'une petite conversation aurait dissipé tout doute. Mais, je suppose qu'il te manque quelques morceaux de l'histoire."

"On est… il est…"

"On veut les morceaux manquants," intervient Sam. Il le savait, se dit-il. Lorsque Castiel l'a dit, il le savait déjà. Que ce Dean, c'est son Dean. Ça a toujours été son Dean.

"Et tu t'imagines que juste parce que vous avez mis quelques ingrédients dans un bol luxueux et que vous avez fait quelques jolis gribouillis sur le sol, je suis obligé de répondre."

"Eh bien… oui."

La Mort exhale à nouveau.

"Les humains. Dis-moi Sam, à ton avis, pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas encore emmené ton âme vers l'endroit qui lui revient ?"

Sam cligne des yeux, confus. "Vous… on se cachait. Tessa a essayé de réparer l'erreur de Dean, mais l'archange est arrivé et on a dessiné des symboles contre—"

"Je suis _la Mort_ ," dit la Mort, avec un peu d'exaspération. "Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous trouver, j'aurais pu le faire. Les anges et les démons sont bien plus limités que je ne le suis. Leurs pouvoir ont beau être plus voyants par moment, ils sont accompagnés de… restrictions."

"Alors… attends, qu'est ce que tu dis?" demande Dean.

"Je dis que l'encre et les formes qui fonctionneraient contre moi ne sont qu'une illusion à laquelle tu as cru toute ta vie, Dean, et si vous êtes tous les deux en vie maintenant, c'est parce que je l'autorise. Je dis que tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir, la prochaine fois que tu penses à me piéger. Maintenant laisse-moi partir."

Dean ne cède pas. "On a juste quelques questions, c'est tout."

"Je ne suis pas du genre à raconter de petites histoire, Dean, tu le sais," dis la Mort. "Laisse-moi partir, ou tu seras forcé à connaître une émotion que tu ne veux vraiment pas voir sur moi."

Lorsque ni Sam ni Dean ne dit quoi que ce soit, la Mort fait claquer la langue de son véhicule.

"La colère. Je serai en colère."

"Mais tu seras toujours obligé de répondre à nos questions," dit Dean. "Autant sauter l'étape intermédiaire, non?"

L'homme se lève. Il est le squelettique.

"Dean—"

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai été assigné à Sam? Est ce que c'est parce qu'on est frères?" L'admiration que Sam a pour Dean grandit considérablement: il vient tout juste _d'interrompre la Mort_.

Après un terrifiant moment de considération, le Cavalier Solitaire se rassoit.

"Oui. Et non."

"Allez Patron, c'est quoi cette réponse?"

La Mort dévisage son fils adoptif. "Tu as toujours été destiné à être la Faucheuse de Sam parce que tu étais destiné à échouer dans ton travail."

"J'étais... quoi?"

"Tu n'aurais jamais été capable de récolter l'âme de Sam. Tu as été assigné à Sam parce que j'ai donné l'ordre que ça se passe ainsi. Et tout cela devait arriver afin que Sam Winchester ne puisse pas mourir."

"Quoi?"

"Voyons Sam, tu étais un chasseur affreux au début. Personne n'aurait pu survivre au mode de vie que tu avais à ce moment-là; l'insomnie, le fait de ne presque rien manger, le mépris imprudent à l'égard des règles mortelles? "

"Mais je... pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas mourir?"

"Techniquement, tu peux, mais ton assignation à Dean a été orchestrée afin d'empêcher ton décès."

"Mais... _pourquoi_?" Répète Sam, oubliant à qui—à quoi il est en train de parler.

La Mort pince les lèvres en dédain. "Crois-le ou non, j'en ai l'obligation par contrat."

"L'obligation par… tu as fait un marché? _Toi_?" Dean reste bouche-bée devant la Mort. "Avec qui? Qui voulait sauver Sam?"

La Mort regarde Sam. "On m'a dit que rien n'égale l'amour d'un parent."

Oh. "Mon père a fait un marché avec vous?"

"Non. John est devenu chasseur par la suite; il ne savait même pas que le surnaturel existait avant ça."

Soudain, Sam sent des larmes se précipiter dans ses yeux. "Ma... ma _mère_?" murmure-t-il.

Et il ne comprend toujours rien, mais... Mary. Mary s'est donné tout ce mal pour s'assurer qu'il resterait en vie?

"Elle s'appelait encore Mary Campbell lorsqu'elle a fait une marché peu judicieux avec un démon appelé Azazel afin de sauver la vie de son amant. Tu dois être au courant de cela, non? J'ai entendu dire qu'Azazel aimait beaucoup se vanter."

"Ouais, oui. Il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il allait... m'empoisonner."

"Oui, mais évidemment, Mary se doutait que le marché mettrait en danger son futur enfant. Alors, au lieu d'aller voir un autre démon, elle est venue à moi." La Mort penche la tête sur le côté pendant un moment. "Enfin, techniquement, elle m'a appelé contre ma volonté, d'une façon qui se rapproche de celle que vous avez utilisée, mais ce ne sont que des détails. Mary voulait échanger sa vie contre celle de son enfant; elle donnait son âme afin d'assurer la survie de son futur bébé. Elle a été assez intelligente dans la façon de formuler sa demande, je vous l'accorde; elle a utilisé une... grammaire stratégique. Elle n'a pas demandé que son enfant survive à l'attaque d'Azazel; elle a demandé qu'il ne meure pas. "

Un sentiment de fierté écrasante surpasse toutes les autres choses que Sam ressent pendant un bref instant. Sa mère s'est montrée plus maligne que _la Mort_.

"Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas pris en considération." La mort incline la tête vers Sam. "Un deuxième enfant."

"Quand Samuel est né, elle m'a rappelé. Elle voulait renouveler le contrat, pour s'assurer que toutes ses progénitures seraient en sécurité. Mais je ne fais de promotion deux pour le prix d'un. Alors, je lui ai dit non. Son âme en sauverait un, et pour l'autre... eh bien "

Et là, Sam et la Mort se tournent tous deux vers Dean, qui a des yeux vitreux et qui semble être sur le point de s'effondrer.

"L'autre aurait à payer la valeur de son esprit d'une autre façon, comme je n'avais aucun intérêt pour l'âme de John Winchester et il n'avait jamais fait partie du projet initial. Voilà comment Dean a fini par être à mon service à la seconde à laquelle Azazel est venu remplir _sa_ part du contrat, et Mary Winchester est morte. Il n'était pas le premier humain à devenir une Faucheuse, et ce n'est pas le dernier."

Dean hoche la tête d'un air hébété et marmonne quelque chose qui sonne comme _Tess._

"Ta mère n'a jamais su quel enfant prendrait quel chemin, mais elle m'a bien fait jurer _à plusieurs reprises_ qu'aucun des deux ne serait en danger. Que le garçon qui viendrait avec moi garderait son corps et serait capable de marcher sur Terre comme il le souhaiterait, et qu'il serait protégé, mais libre "

Dean se racle la gorge, mais sa voix est tout de même rauque lorsqu'il demande: "Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux me souvenir de rien?"

La Mort croise les jambes de son véhicule, avec professionnalisme. "J'ai construit un mur dans ta tête, pour bloquer les souvenirs traumatiques."

Le bol en céramique qu'ils ont utilisé pour écraser la foudre cristallisé émet un éclair de lumière.

"Tu _mens_ ," dit Dean à travers des dents serrées.

Cette fois, il lâche un vrai soupir d'exaspération. "Très bien. Je l'ai fait parce que tu ne serais jamais resté autrement. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier le nom de ton frère encore et encore... c'était bruyant, et fatiguant. Et tu aurais trop vite essayé de le chercher; ce qui était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas autoriser sans altérer davantage l'histoire. Le Destin était déjà assez agacé par le marché entre ta mère et moi, elle est venu me voir à plusieurs reprises avec ses sœurs—"

"Je me fous de ce que pensait le Destin," réplique Dean. "Enlève-le. Casse-le, peu importe."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Dean. Le choc pourrait te tuer. Tu as vécu trop longtemps avec le mur."

"Alors, j'ai vingt-huit ans, mais il me manque les quatre premières années de ma vie? Est ce que c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire? "

"Mieux vaut rater quatre ans pour toujours que de mourir maintenant pour un petit aperçu de la mémoire fragmentée d'un enfant."

Dean laisse échapper un souffle frémissant, et Sam aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, quoi que ce soit. Mais il est encore choqué par les révélations et il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour arranger les choses.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez savoir, ou ce sera-ce tout?"

Le Cavalier Solitaire semble en avoir marre, la question étant purement rhétorique, mais Sam doit demander quelque chose, et c'est maintenant ou jamais.

"Pourquoi est ce que Dean n'a pas pu récolter mon âme?"

Il ne regarde pas Dean, bien qu'il puisse sentir le poids de son regard.

"Je te suggère de le lui demander."

"Non, je sais pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, mais je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi il n'a _pas pu_ le faire. Vous sembliez vraiment certain du fait qu'il était voué à ne pas pouvoir le faire. Pourquoi?"

Il y a un long silence. Puis, la Mort se relève, ses chaînes scintillant comme un fil d'argent filé.

"Je répéterais une dernière fois. Demande-lui."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," croasse Dean. On dirait que quelqu'un a frotter du papier de verre contre ses cordes vocales, à ce stade.

La Mort lève un de ses sourcils.

"La chose que tu suspectes depuis que tu l'as ramené?" dit-il à Dean, et pour la première fois, le mépris glacial semble un peu chuter de sa voix. "C'est vrai."

"Dean?"

Dean ne répond pas, ses joues pleines de taches de rousseurs se rougissent.

Le Cavalier Solitaire fait mine d'essuyer un grain de poussière sur son costume impeccable (Sam se souvient que Dean avait fait la même chose lors de leur deuxième rencontre). "Vous vous rendez bien compte que je dois retourner au travail, pas vrai?"

"Dean...?" Sam essaie à nouveau, plus doucement.

"Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est rompre une ligne. C'est très simple."

Dean ne le calcule même pas, alors Sam est celui qui le fait, en fin de compte. Il se met au sol et enfonce son couteau dans le parquet luxueux des Martinez, coupant le cercle de liaison en un tourbillon d'étincelles.

Les menottes disparaissent des poignets de la Mort et il les fait lentement tourner.

"Voilà qui est mieux," marmonne-t-il. "Vous allez avoir un emploi du temps plutôt mouvementé, hein? Il y a pas mal de groupes à votre recherche, si je ne me trompe pas." Il semble considérer ses propres mots. "Mais bon, ça ne m'arrive jamais. Vous êtes poursuivi par le Paradis et par l'Enfer, par tous les garçons et les filles."

Merde. Il sait?

Bien sûr qu'il sait, il sait probablement _tout_ ce qu'i savoir.

"Pourquoi est ce qu'Azazel veut—"

"Ah, ah, c'est trop tard pour ça maintenant." La Mort soulève un de ses doigts et Sam se tait aussitôt. "Tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Ne faites confiance à personne, mais écoutez les anges rebelles. Ils ont des informations précieuses et ils ne mentiront que par omission. La fin est proche."

Des anges rebelles? Quelle fin? Qu'est-ce qu'Azazel essaie de faire pour que les anges soient si préoccupés par Sam et Dean? Plus important encore, comment faire pour empêcher que tout cela se produise?

Sam n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a raté l'occasion de poser toutes ces questions.

"Oh, et Dean?"

Dean lève les yeux vers lui.

"J'accepte ta démission. Bonne chance avec le nouveau boulot de chasseur."

Et juste comme ça, il disparaît.

* * *

Sam n'arrive pas à dormir.

L'immense terrain de Bobby est étonnamment conducteur de reflets, alors il se faufile dehors avec son sweat à capuche le plus chaud.

Les voitures qui sont à de différents stades de décomposition et de réparation reflètent tristement la lune, parsemée par la rouille. Lorsqu'il expire, l'air qui sort de sa bouche ressemble à de la vapeur, et Sam s'assied sur le capot de l'Impala noire que Dean et lui ont volé fortuitement et il...respire juste. Il ne peut pas penser. Ça ne fait qu'une demi-journée qu'ils sont revenus, mais ils n'ont rien fait de productif à part manger le ragoût de poulet que Will a fait.

Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il ne peut pas penser. Le problème c'est qu'il pense trop et il faut qu'il arrête ou il va finir par exploser comme une _piñata_ sanglante.

"Hey."

Eh bien. Ça aura duré presque dix minutes.

"Hey."

Dean le rejoint prudemment, et... euh, Sam était déjà assis sur le côté. Comme si l'espace pour Dean était prémédité, mais il ne l'était pas _(il ne l'était pas)._

"Alors... comment s'est passé ta journée, chéri?"

Sam rit doucement.

"J'ai appris que j'étais la raison pour laquelle mes parents sont morts et que mon frère a été adopté par la Mort. Et toi?"

Dean le pousse à l'aide de son épaule. "C'est une façon vraiment déprimante de voir les choses, mec."

"T'en a une meilleure?"

"Oh que oui. J'ai appris que ma mère était une putain de dure à cuire."

Ça fait sourire Sam. "C'est vrai."

"Et... j'ai appris que j'avais un petit frère, ce qui est plutôt cool, aussi."

Ils échangent un regard, et il est si chargé que Sam doit cligner des yeux et le briser. Dean n'a pas l'air de penser que c'est 'plutôt cool', il a l'air triste et désolé et chamboulé, comme Sam.

"Alors... comment était notre père? Je ne connais que des morceaux du dossier de la chronologie de ta vie, mais... ça ne m'a jamais vraiment appris grand-chose. Je suppose que tu ne souviens de rien concernant Mary?"

"Non, je n'avais que six mois quand elle... quand il y a eu le sang de démon."

Dean lui donne un autre coup, un peu plus fort. Sam apprécie un peu trop la proximité. Le capot de la voiture n'est pas si grand que ça.

"Papa était..." c'est une question difficile. "Papa l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle, mais on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il était l'un de ces chasseurs autodidactes, tu sais ... Il voulait trouver Azazel, mais on ne savait pas que c'était son nom à l'époque, on ne savait même pas vraiment ce qui l'avait tuée. Mais papa... il a fait de son mieux avec ce que la vie lui a donné, je suppose. J'étais vraiment en colère contre lui. Pendant longtemps. Même après qu'il... Je pense que c'était surtout du chagrin, mais je lui en voulais d'être mort."

C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avouer.

"T'avais quel âge?" demande doucement Dean.

"Douze ans. Je n'ai même pas... un jour, il n'est juste jamais rentré." Ça a été l'un des pires moments de sa vie, d'avoir à attendre et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qui était arrivé. Ils avaient un système d'appel, et il arrivait que John soit en retard, mais jamais aussi longtemps que ce que Sam avait eu à attendre. "Il a dit qu'il avait une piste et il est parti. Il faisait ça, si le boulot était trop dangereux pour que je l'accompagne. C'était un Marine. Depuis, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais probablement l'enfant le plus en sécurité du pays. Pas même les autres chasseurs savaient que j'existais."

Sam soupire, parce que ça ne suffit pas à expliquer John à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il y avait des hauts et des bas; l'homme avait obstinément plongé dans une décennie de dépression et il a fait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quelque part, parler de sa consommation d'alcool ne semble pas très juste, même si Sam ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

"Il aimait à sa manière, tu sais? C'est juste que... c'était pas facile pour lui, de vous avoir perdu, maman et toi. Et j'étais... il savait ce que j'étais. Ce que j'étais peut-être."

"Hey," dit Dean en guise d'avertissement. "T'es un geek et un géant et il se pourrait que tu sois amoureux de ton ordinateur portable, mais c'est tout. Un millième démoniaque, c'est rien, Sammy. Quelques gouttes n'empoisonnent pas tout le verre."

"Ouais, sauf que si," dit Sam avec une torsion de sa bouche.

Dean lui donne un coup de coude et Sam le lui rend, et puis ils se bagarrent comme des enfants, faisant grincer le tissu de leurs jeans contre le métal.

"Arrête...de dire des trucs comme ça!" souffle Dean. "Je travaillais pour _la Mort_! Je suis à moitié-Faucheuse!"

"Du sang de démon!" énonce Sam, en le bousculant.

"C'est pas une compétition!"

"Si ça— _ow_ , si ça en était une je gagnerais."

"Ecoute, on est tous les deux un peu bizarre, et alors? Y'a rien de mal à cela."

Et ce n'est vraiment pas juste que Dean puisse lui faire ça si facilement, mais Sam rigole, un peu à bout de souffle. "C'est bon, Dean. Je sais que je suis..."

Oh.

Ils se sont rapprochés en faisant tout ce chahut. Ils sont _beaucoup_ plus proches. Le processus des pensées de Sam ralentit brusquement à la consistance d'un sirop épais. Putain, les yeux de Dean dans le clair de lune.

"... Je suis tordu..."

La vapeur qui tournoie hors de leurs bouches se mélange chaudement entre leurs visages et c'est parce qu'ils ont beaucoup bougé qu'ils respirent un peu plus difficilement que normalement, bien sûr, c'est pour ça, mais putain...

Dean se lèche les lèvres. L'impulsion de se précipiter vers l'avant et d'enfoncer ses dents dans celle du bas frappe Sam soudainement.

"Sam..."

"Bonjour, Dean. Bonjour, Sam."

" _Putain_ , c'est quoi le problème avec ton timing, mec?"

Dean s'éloigne de Sam et regarde Castiel.

"Et comment est ce que tu nous as trouvé _putain_?"

Castiel ouvre la bouche, mais quelqu'un d'autre répond avant qu'il puisse le faire.

"Eh bien, ça n'a pas été facile, mais l'armée sainte surpasse toujours celle de l'enfer, et de loin." Whoa. Une femme se tient soudainement à côté de l'ange en impaire.

"Sam, Dean... voici Raphael."

Raphael. _Raphael_. C'est un archange. Sam sait que c'est un archange, mais comment est-elle arrivée juste comme ça?

Elle est magnifique, et elle semble bien plus sophistiquée que Castiel dans son comptable peu soigné. Son véhicule est une femme à la peau foncée dans la trentaine portant un élégant costume gris et des talons aiguilles intimidant.

"Tu sais que les tailleurs sont totalement démodé, pas vrai?" dit Dean.

Raphael lance un regard peu impressionné vers Dean avant de se tourner lentement vers Castiel.

"Vraiment? C'est lui?" dit-elle, sa voix grave dégoulinant de mépris "Je pensais que l'épée de Michael aurait au moins eu de bonnes manières."

"Dean n'est qu'un idiot," dit Sam, en s'asseyant. Il ne sait pas ce que tout ce truc sur 'l'épée de Michael' signifie, mais ça semble menaçant. "Il ne reconnaitrait même pas le bon sens si on le lui plantait son le nez, on est désolés, on ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect ou vous offenser."

"Eh bien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le garçon démoniaque serait le Winchester politiquement correct."

Sam se dérobe et Dean grogne avec colère.

"Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de fils de-"

"Silence," dit-elle, et le flux d'insultes et de jurons venant de la bouche de Dean s'arrête (ce qui semble juste le rendre plus en colère).

"Sam ..." commence Castiel.

"Comment est ce que tu nous as trouvé?"

"Vous m'avez appelé à cet endroit, l'autre jour. Je savais quoi chercher."

Raphael se racle légèrement la gorge.

"Et ma sœur m'a aidé. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que moi"

"Oui, eh bien... il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça," dit-elle. "Castiel m'a dit que vous avez refusé son aide à plusieurs reprises, alors je suis venue avec une nouvelle offre. Il est dans l'intérêt de mon commandant que le plan d'ouvrir les portes d'Azazel échoue. Je vais être honnête; l'ouverture des portes n'est que la première étape d'un chemin que la plupart de mes autres frères et sœurs veulent voir accompli."

On dirait que ça la tue de devoir leur parler sur un pied d'égalité, mais Sam se dit qu'elle peut faire avec.

"Les anges et les démons veulent la même chose?"

"Pas tous, évidemment, mais... oui, beaucoup d'entre eux semblent être arrivé à une sorte d'entente mutuelle. Ne confonds pas ça avec une alliance, cependant; c'est un accord temporaire comparable aux généraux de guerre se serrant la main avant que l'artillerie lourde soit sortie."

Merde.

"Laissez-moi deviner; La Terre fait office de champs de bataille." Aucun d'entre eux ne lui répond, ce qui est suffisant pour répondre à Sam. "Alors, de quel côté êtes-vous?"

"Aucun. Le votre," dit Castiel. "Nous sommes organisés et notre chef Anael a l'intention d'arrêter le chemin vers la destruction avant même qu'elle ne commence."

"Elle a un faible pour les humains," marmonne Raphaël, comme si elle considérait ce trait de caractère comme étant un horrible défaut. Et puis, dans sa voix normale: "Notre unité s'est rebellé. Récemment. Et vous êtes la clé qui va nous aider à vaincre Azazel et de nos frères aveuglés. Ils ont besoin de vous, donc nous aussi."

 _Ne faites confiance à personne, mais écoutez les anges rebelles._

L'estomac de Sam fait un bond.

"Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils auraient besoin de moi? Je pensais que pour Azazel, tout le but de ces Hunger Games était que le gagnant ouvre les portes, et il a Jake."

"Jake a été... un peu difficile à convaincre." Eh bien, c'est vrai que Jake avait semblé être un gars plutôt décent jusqu'à ce qu'il poignarde Sam. "En fin de compte, le plan qu'Azazel à pour toi est un peu plus vaste que ça. Les détails n'ont aucune importance-", dit-elle avant que Sam ne puisse le lui demander. "-mais il a besoin que ton esprit, ton corps et ton âme restent exactement comme ils le sont. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes sur le point de te demander de les modifier."

"... Les modifier."

"Oui." Il y a une note de finalité dans sa voix.

"Modifier mon esprit, mon corps et mon âme?"

"Oui. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas t'utiliser."

Dean marmonne furieusement _: C'est hors de question!_ Mais aucun des deux anges ne fait attention à lui.

"M'utiliser comment?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'à cet instant même, ton sang contaminé par l'enfer est précieux pour Azazel et qu'il faut que nous changions ça. Rapidement. Avant qu'il ne te trouve."

Sam n'ose pas vraiment insister. Pas avec un archange.

 _Ils ont des informations précieuses et ils ne mentiront que par omission._

"Ok, disons que je vous crois et je veuille bien faire ça. Comment... comment est ce que je suis censé changer mon sang?" Sa voix se casse sur le dernier mot de façon inattendue. Là encore, la question a tellement de connotations, elle traîne pratiquement dans la saleté. Sam se revoit, étant enfant, en train de prier pour être normal et se doutant déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais être vraiment pure; en train d'assister à la mort de Jessica des jours avant que ça ne se produise; à la courbe tentante de la bouche de Dean.

Castiel semble assez troublé par le fait que Sam soit bouleversé.

"Ce n'est pas aussi littérale que vraiment devoir changer ton sang peut l'être, Sam," dit-il. "Tu dois simplement t'ancrer à quelque chose qui contrecarrerait l'influence qu'Azazel a sur toi."

"Azazel n'a pas d'influence sur moi," souffle Sam. "Je n'irais jamais-"

"Pas volontairement, bien sûr. Mais cette ancre protégera ton esprit, ton corps et ton âme de sa portée démoniaque."

Les gestes de Dean deviennent violents et son visage est tout rouge. Raphael lève les yeux au ciel et conjure le sort de silence.

"—il n'y a rien de 'simple' là-dedans!"

"Tu sais de quoi ils parlent?" dit Sam.

"Bien sûr que je sais de quoi ils parlent, j'ai travaillé avec les âmes toute ma vie! Je sais aussi que je suis censé être l'ancre, et qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse ça!"

Les mots sont si durs, Sam en pousse presque un gémissement de douleur. Il… il pensait… il ne lui aurait jamais demandé, mais l'entendre le dire avec tant de _venin_.

Castiel relève la tête.

"Pourquoi doutes-tu de toi?"

On dirait que les mots viennent tout juste de frapper Dean dans l'estomac.

"Je... quoi?"

"Tu tiens énormément à ton frère. Tu aimes vraiment ce garçon." Mon Dieu, _arrête,_ Sam aimerait que Castiel arrête de parler. "Et tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pourquoi, lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur Terre à qui il donnerait la moitié de ce qu'il te donnerait de son cœur?"

Raphael lève les yeux au ciel.

"Je pourrais lui faire mal," dit Dean, faiblement. Il regarde l'ange droit dans les yeux, et il se pourrait bien que Sam tremble un peu.

"Le lien entre vos âmes protégera Sam de la douleur. Pense à ce que tu sais des cas particuliers tels que le vôtre. Tu ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. C'est impossible."

Les grands yeux bleus de Castiel sont plein de gentillesse. "Souviens-toi de ça et tu n'échoueras pas."

Il y a un long silence plutôt tendu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe une fois que ce sera fait et que je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité pour Azazel?" dit Sam.

"Développe."

"Castiel a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle le démon aux yeux jaunes n'avait pas encore ouvert les portes, c'était qu'il m'attendait. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas tout simplement le faire quand il découvrira qu'il ne peut plus se servir de moi pour autre chose? Peu importe ce qu'est cet 'autre chose' dont vous ne voulez pas me parler?"

Castiel semble un peu peiné, mais Raphaël semble juste surprise que Sam ait fait le lien vers la suite logique.

"On s'en chargera. Ça ne te concerne pas."

"Un petit groupe d'anges va se charger de tous les démons et de la plupart des autres anges, c'est ça," grogne Dean avec sarcasme.

Raphael semble en avoir officiellement assez. "Oui. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour accomplir le rituel."

"Hey, je croyais que c'était une _offre_."

"Ça en est une. Tuer Sam est la contre-proposition." Elle pointe le torse de Sam du doigt en faisant un pistolet avec sa main et ça devrait être comique, mais c'est sinistrement menaçant. "Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Ça se finira au Wyoming, là où la clef trouvera sa serrure. "

"...Désolé," dit Castiel. Il semble vraiment l'être.

Entre un clignement des yeux et le suivant, les deux anges ont disparus.

"Putain d'anges," marmonne Dean, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Et apparemment les anges rebelles sont encore pires."

Sam enlève ses lunettes et fait semblant de les nettoyer sur la manche de son sweatshirt pour avoir quelque chose à faire (pour ne pas avoir à regarder son frère).

"Tu vas le faire?"

"Hm?"

Sam espère que sa frange cache suffisamment son visage.

"Est ce que tu veux bien être mon ancre. Toucher mon cœur, peu importe ce que Castiel voulait dire en disant que tu devais protéger mon âme."

"Sam... ça pourrait mal se passer."

Sam ne relève pas les yeux. "Mais tu sais comment le faire."

"Je... crois que oui. Ouais."

Sam hoche la tête, mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il a vraiment du mal à comprendre Dean parfois.

"De quoi est ce qu'on a besoin? Parce que si ça doit être fait avant demain-"

"Ce n'est pas comme les autres sorts. Il n'y a pas de listes d'ingrédients." Dean se racle la gorge et essaye d'utiliser sa voix obscène habituelle: "Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est toi, moi et un lit." Sam rit doucement. "Et quelques Racines Africaines de Rêves, mais Bobby a dit en avoir en stock, alors…"

"On va se mettre en forme d'esprit?"

" _Je_ vais me mettre en forme d'esprit. En théorie."

Sam repense à leur expérience au bord de la route; le bout des doigts de Dean s'enfonçant dans le torse de Sam et peignant sa peau d'un vif rouge brûlant

"Oh. Alors tu sais _vraiment_ pourquoi il y a eu toute cette… réaction."

Dean se mord la lèvre. "Je n'en étais pas sûr, à ce moment-là. J'avais quelques idées." Il s'agite nerveusement. "Une idée, en faite."

"La Mort a dit que c'était la bonne."

"Ouais."

"Et Castiel a dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais jamais me faire de mal."

"M-hm."

Il y a un blanc.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est, pas vrai?"

"On a eu assez d'informations à avaler pour une journée, tu ne crois pas?" Dean semble épuisé et Sam décide de laisser tomber, pour le moment en tout cas. "On dirait bien qu'on a un rencard demain."

"Demain. Ok." Sam lève enfin les yeux vers son frère, et lui sourit légèrement parce qu'on dirait qu'il vient juste d'accepter. "Tu devrais aller dormir, Dean."

"Tu viens?"

"Oui, dans un petit moment. Vas-y."

Dean hausse les épaules et commence à se diriger vers la maison. Sam le regarde partir pendant quelques seconds jusqu'à de qu'il n'en puisse plus.

"Hey, Dean?" l'appelle-t-il. "Ce que tu as dit à Castiel... je ne suis pas du tout inquiet, okay? Je te fais confiance."

Dean grimace. "Tu ne devrais pas."

"Et bien c'est le cas alors, prends sur toi et avale ça." Il peut déjà voir l'expression de Dean changer lorsqu'il sent la possibilité d'échapper à tout ça par l'humour. "Et n... n'en fait pas un truc sexuel."

Dean rit quand même, mais ça semble vrai et seulement un tout petit peu triste.

"Rendre tout ce que tu dis sexuel est mon passe-temps favori, Sammy! Juste après la série Dr Sexy M.D." Dean se remet à marcher. "Alors je pense que tu devrais être celui qui avale, pour le moment au moins. C'est la moindre des choses d'offrir avant de demander."

" _Bonne nuit_."

"Bonne nuit, frangin."

Une fois que Dean est suffisamment loin, Sam saute de la voiture et s'avance plus profondément dans le terrain de Bobby. Il a une idée lui aussi, et si ça peut l'aider à combler le vide qui lui reste sans causer d'autres maux de tête à Dean, il va au moins essayer. Il se pourrait que ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il garde espoir.

"Castiel ...?" chuchote-t-il. "Euh. Castiel qui est aux cieux- _Oh mon Dieu_!"

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler comme ça," observe Castiel à côté de lui.

Sam rit nerveusement. "Désolé. Je, euh... Je me demandais si je pouvais te poser une petite question. C'est à propos de Dean et moi."

Castiel hoche lentement la tête, et il y a un air sur son visage qui montre qu'il sait déjà ce que Sam est sur le point de lui demander.

"Dean et moi... on n'arrête pas de me dire le genre de trucs que tu as dit, sur le fait qu'on est un 'cas particulier'. Un, euh, certain cavalier a dit que Dean ne pourrait jamais Faucher mon âme, mais pas seulement parce qu'on est frères. Et tu as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire du mal, comme si c'était physiquement impossible. Il a bien choisi de ne faire aucune de ces choses, mais je voulais savoir... pourquoi est ce que vous semblez tous penser qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, même s'il le voulait? Tu pourrais me le dire? S'il te plaît."

Les traits de l'ange s'adoucissent et il _sourit_ presque.

"Oui. Bien sûr que je peux te le dire, Sam."

L'estomac de Sam se retourne de nervosité. "Pourquoi... alors pourquoi?" dit-il.

"Vos âmes partagent un lien très fort. Elles sont connectées."

"Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais comment ça se fait?"

"Dans ce cas, connectées est une autre façon de dire appariées," dit doucement Castiel. Sam ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. "Les âmes appariées sont un événement très rare et miraculeux, Sam. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu."

"Quoi?"

"Vous avez été fait pour être jumelés; les moitiés d'un tout. Le fait que vous êtes frères est en fait plutôt secondaire à ce lien." Il récite ce qui suit comme si c'était l'Écriture sainte, même si Sam sait que ça ne l'est pas. _"Les deux esprits seront liés à travers les royaumes des mortels, et ils habiteront deux corps distincts, mais ils seront faits pour être ensemble et ils seront tirés l'un vers l'autre, ils partageront leur Paradis, et leur enfer devra être d'être séparés."_

Des âmes appariées.

Des _âmes_ appariées?

Comme dans... âme sœurs?

"J'espère que ça répond à ta question, Sam."

"Je... ouais."

 _Âmes sœurs_.

"J'espère bientôt te revoir."

"Ouais. Merci," dit automatiquement Sam. Il a la tête à des milliers de kilomètres ailleurs.

Âmes sœurs.

* * *

Sam ne se réveille pas vraiment reposé quelques heures plus tard au son de Rufus et Bobby qui se disputent dans la cuisine. Ils se chamaillent comme un vieux couple marié et c'est plutôt hilarant. Il rentre, portant toujours un short de pyjama et une vieille chemise, et reçoit deux 'Salut Sam' au milieu de leur discussion animée.

Dean est assis tranquillement à la table, buvant une tasse de café.

"Salut."

Sam hoche la tête. "Salut." Et pense: _alors, je sais tout sur le fait qu'on est âmes sœurs. Plutôt bizarre, hein?_

Le problème de ce qu'il a appris hier soir, c'est que Sam se souvient encore de la tête de Dean lorsqu'il avait demandé à Castiel s'il avait une famille. Âmes sœurs est un bien grand mot, mais ça n'a pas à être romantique (...pas vrai?). Si Sam peut regarder sans toucher, vouloir sans avoir, alors Dean et lui pourront continuer tout ça comme ils le devraient, et avoir quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'a jamais vraiment dit, mais il leur a paru plutôt évident que leurs liens familiaux annulaient immédiatement tout ce qui aurait pu se passer autrement.

Il est temps de passer à autre chose, et Sam sera celui qui se sacrifiera pour eux deux, en quelque sorte. Si Dean va être son ancre alors Sam va devoir montrer qu'il peut prendre soin de lui en retour. Il a laissé Dean veiller sur lui trop longtemps sans être en mesure de lui rendre la pareille, et il doit s'y mettre. Il a enfin trouvé par quoi commencer: apprendre à ignorer ses sentiments et donner à Dean ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Une famille.

Rien de plus.

"Tu as dormi, petit frère?" murmure Dean. Bobby comme Rufus n'y prête aucune attention.

"Un peu." Sam s'assit en face de lui et se penche vers lui. "Comment est ce qu'on va expliquer la visite des anges?"

Dean hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire."

Bien sûr, ils n'ont jamais dit aux autres ce que la Mort leur avait dit. Dean est toujours l''ami' chasseur de Sam et la Mort ne voulait pas les aider à traquer Azazel. Le problème, c'est que Sam ne pense pas qu'il fait assez confiance aux anges pour les laisser s'occuper de toute cette situation tous seuls. Et il veut être celui qui tuera ce fils de pute aux yeux jaunes.

Ses périodes intermittentes de sommeil lui ont donné beaucoup de perspectives, et quelques idées.

"Combien de temps ça nous prendra? Le rituel."

Dean soupire. "Je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'on devrait le faire, Sam."

"Dean. Il le faut."

Dean se penche encore plus près de lui. Il a l'odeur du petit déjeuner et du tiède sommeil, et ses taches de rousseur sont de la même couleur que le sucre organique sur la table de Bobby. "Il y a une centaine de raisons qui montrent à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée et le fait que ce soit les anges qui nous l'ont ordonné est la raison numéro un sur cinquante."

"Dean-"

"Ils se servent de nous."

"Et on se sert _d'eux_. C'est gagnant-gagnant, okay? Au pire, qu'est ce qui peut arriver? Si ça ne marche pas, on reprendra notre plan de base qui consiste à… oh mais attends, on en a pas encore fait un."

"Je préfère quand même ça à ça."

"Raphael nous tuera. On n'a pas le choix, okay?" Sam étend le bras pour attraper la cafetière et soudain, son bras est pris de spasmes, les muscles de son dos se contractant de façon inattendue. Son coude heurte violemment la table et la tasse de Dean s'agite sur celle-ci. "Ow, merde, désolé-"

"Non, hey, tu vas bien?"

"Ça va." Il a deux différents types de crème qu'il a toujours besoin d'appliquer régulièrement sur ses cicatrices, et elles sont censées être accompagnées d'une sorte de massage pour aider le flux sanguin, mais la portée de Sam est limitée. Mais il va bien. Il s'est très bien débrouillé tout seul pendant les deux dernières années.

"C'est à cause de ton dos?"

Il laisse échapper; "Comment tu sais?" avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est juste que...il a fait attention de bien cacher cette horreur à Dean.

"Tu... la façon dont tu te déplaces, parfois. C'est quoi le problème?"

"Sam? Tu as des problèmes de dos? C'est pas normal pour ton âge."

Merde, Bobby et Rufus sont en train de le regarder.

"Je, euh... non, c'est..."

"Tu ne le savais pas, Dean?" lui demande Bobby avec humeur. Cependant, Dean a une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui.

"Bien sûr que je le savais, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ça arrive aujourd'hui." Il se lève, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner et faisant le tour de la table pour prendre la main de Sam. "Souvent, ça arrive quand on est sur la route. Sammy a eu un méchant accrochage avec un loup-garou il y a quelques mois, pas vrai?"

"Peut-être que tu devrais un peu te reposer, mon grand," lui suggère Rufus. "Laisse ton grand _ami_ prendre soin de toi, hein?" (Sam a présenté Dean comme étant son ami et Rufus n'a pas arrêté de joyeusement se moquer de lui depuis hier).

"Je-" Mais Dean est en train de le tirer hors de sa chaise et de l'emmener hors de la cuisine.

Ellen et Will sont sur le même canapé et sont en train de lire respectivement un livre et un manuscrit, mais ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux vers eux.

"Bonjour, les garçons," dit Ellen. "Tout va bien?"

"Ouais, Sam a juste besoin de bien se reposer. Ça va aller." Dean n'arrête pas de le pousser à travers le salon et vers les escaliers.

"Dean-"

"Bobby et moi, on veut vous parler plus tard, ok?" lui dit Ellen. "Parce que Will nous a trouvé une chasse, et si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous..."

"Super!"

Dean pousse Sam pour le faire monter les escaliers vers la chambre d'amis de Bobby.

"Mec, qu'est ce qu'il te prend?" s'écrit Sam, en libérant violemment son bras de son emprise et en cachant une grimace lorsque ce geste tire, lui aussi, sur ses épaules.

"Ça," dit Dean. "Tu vas m'en parler?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas à cause d'un loup-garou, mais j'ai une méchante blessure et ça me dérange parfois. C'est pas grave, Dean, on a d'autres merdes bien plus importantes à régler pour le moment-"

"Je me souviens du jour où on s'est rencontré, tu sais."

Sam en a mal au ventre. Il ne veut plus jamais reparler de ce jour-là.

"Sammy, j'ai vu ta forme d'esprit. On aurait pu croire que ton dos servait de lime à ongles à un Shtriga."

Merde.

Sam lâche un soupir qui hérisse brièvement sa frange. Il y a une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Dean comme s'il n'allait jamais lâcher l'affaire et le pire, c'est que Sam sait qu'il veut juste l'aider.

"Ok. C'est un peu le bordel dans mon dos. Et ça peut être un peu douloureux."

"Est ce que je peux y faire quelque chose?"

"Non." Il ne veut pas paraître trop cassant, alors il se reprend; "J'apprécie vraiment ton offre, mais il n'y a vraiment rien à faire."

"Tu prends des médicaments?"

"...Non." Il aurait trop l'impression de donner raison à sa douleur. "Mais parfois, je bois."

Dean ne semble pas trouver ça très drôle.

"Dean, c'est complètement inutile, on a des choses bien plus importantes auxquelles-"

"Tu ne prends rien du tout?"

"J'ai des crèmes, ok? Mais écoute, j'ai réfléchi-"

"On va en mettre alors." Dean tend une main de ses mains dans l'attente d'un des tubes.

"Il n'en est pas question. Il faut qu'on prépare le rituel, pas vrai? Et je pense que-"

"Ça peut attendre une heure."

"Dean, _non_." Dean ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Sam le coupe. "On ne le fera pas, ok? Oublie ça." Au diable le rituel, la raison pour laquelle c'est une mauvaise idée n'a rien à voir avec le timing et tout à voir avec le fait que Dean le verrait à nu et vulnérable et demanderait de toucher ses cicatrices. Sam ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, pas maintenant qu'ils se tiennent sur un terrain déjà assez instable.

Il a pris sa décision, et c'est pour le bien de tous.

"Ok" grogne Dean, clairement vexé. "Alors je suppose qu'on va devoir aller directement en finale, hein? Heureusement que tu seras au top de ta forme. Oh mais attends-"

" _Écoute-moi_ ," siffle Sam. "Je pense qu'on devrait dire la vérité aux autres."

Ça en fait écarquiller les yeux de Dean, et rougir ses joues.

"Mais ils pensent tous... et Ellen nous _a vu_ , Sammy je-je ne-"

"Pas sur le fait qu'on est frères, mon Dieu. Je voulais dire... sur moi. Sur Azazel, et la porte. Sur les anges. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'ils sont assez bien équipés pour s'en occuper, mais je ne sais pas mec, combien d'anges rebelles est ce qu'il peut y avoir? Tu l'as dit toi-même; est ce qu'ils peuvent vraiment combattre tous les démons sous le commandement d'Azazel plus les autres anges? Je pense qu'ils auront besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourront trouver, et je pense que Bobby et Ellen aimeraient bien essayer."

Dean semble prendre sa proposition en considération.

"C'est en fait une bonne remarque."

"Pas vrai?" Sam hoche la tête. "Plus on est, mieux ce sera! Et si Jake n'a pas été très coopératif avec les démons on pourra plus facilement le faire changer d'avis que les anges, c'est sûr."

Dean commence lui aussi à hocher la tête. "Ouais, ouais. On a encore le temps de rassembler quelques personnes, non? Bobby est comme une sorte de central à chasseurs."

"Exactement."

Soudain Dean sourit. "Ouais, et tu sais quoi? Il y a quelques personnes que je peux appeler, aussi."

* * *

Ça leur prend une bonne heure pour tout leur raconter et pour répondre aux questions avant que Bobby, Ellen, Will et Jo soient satisfaits et prêts à agir. Ils ne mentionnent juste pas le fait qu'ils sont frères et le rituel d'ancrage, choisissant plutôt d'appeler ça un 'simple sort'. Lorsque Sam est certain de les avoir convaincus, il est quatorze heures et il leur reste dix heures avant que Raphaël n'exécute sa menace.

"Tu es une Faucheuse," dit Jo pour la dixième fois.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis à la retraite."

"Et tu as démissionné pour Sam." Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. "Je pense que c'est la chose la plus sentimentale que j'ai jamais entendu."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et elle rit. Sam est juste content que les mots 'âmes sœurs' aient été omis de leur explication

"Il faut qu'on se concentre, les gars," les arrête Ellen. "Je dois juste mettre une dernière chose au clair. Ce rituel sera le catalyseur qui va faire que ce type aux yeux jaunes passera à l'action, pas vrai?"

"Ouais."

"Alors, vous deux, vous êtes plus ou moins notre minuteur."

"Ouais. Je suppose que c'est une façon de voir les choses."

"Et où se trouve ces Portes de l'enfer?" demande Bobby.

"Dans le Wyoming. Selon Castiel."

"D'accord." Bobby et Ellen échangent un bref regard, puis elle lui fait signe de continuer. "Vous devez prendre vos affaires et partir d'ici, laissez nous l'organisation des chasseurs. J'ai beaucoup de téléphones et beaucoup de numéros, et on a un regroupement à organiser."

"Quoi? Mais... on ne peut pas partir."

"Sam," les yeux tristes, Ellen s'avance vers lui. "On te connait. Et on s'en fout de la raison pour laquelle un démon en a après toi, mais il y aura toujours des personnes qui trouveront ça louche. Des chasseurs qui poseront des questions sur un garçon qui a des capacités que les humains ne devraient pas avoir. C'est soit une apparition de dernière minute ou tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir du tout. Tu comprends, pas vrai?"

Bien sûr que Sam comprend. Sans même avoir mentionné le sang de démon ou qui étaient vraiment les parents de Dean, il a essayé de rester le plus véridique possible. Et Ellen a raison; si la mauvaise personne comprend qui il est vraiment, tout pourrait s'écrouler, et ils ne peuvent pas faire le rituel ici de toute façon; pas si la maison de Bobby va se transformer en une zone active de chasseurs dans moins de quelques heures.

"On ferait mieux de s'y mettre alors, les amis," dit Bobby. "Et laissez-moi Gordon, 'kay?"

"Laissez- _moi_ Gordon," le corrige Ellen. "Mais oui, on devrait s'y mettre. Allez Jo."

Les trois membres de la famille Harvelle quittent la cuisine, et Sam peut déjà entendre Jo parler dans son téléphone portable: "Bela, salut. C'est au sujet de cette faveur que tu me dois..."

"Retrouvez-nous dans le Wyoming une fois que le sort sera fait," leur dit Bobby. "Et trouvez-moi une adresse que je peux distribuer."

"On t'enverra un message dès qu'on l'aura."

"Bien."

Sam et Dean échangent un regard et commencent à se diriger vers la sortie.

"Une chose de plus." Ils se tournent tous les deux simultanément. "Faites attention, vous deux."

Sam fait un petit sourire. "Ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on fait?"

* * *

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'on fait ici?"

Dean grimace. "C'est ... c'est un peu comme ce qu'on a fait là." Il montre le torse de Sam d'un mouvement de tête.

"C'est ce que je pensais."

Ils se sont arrêtés à un motel à mi-chemin du cimetière de cow-boy où Azazel envisage d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.

Castiel est celui qui leur a dit où il se trouvait; Dean a prié pour qu'il vienne pendant que Sam conduisait et l'ange est apparu immédiatement, bien qu'il ait eu un peu de mal à entrer dans la voiture fortement conjurée (il y a eu quelques coups et claquement contre le toit avant que Dean n'ait la bonne idée d'ouvrir une des fenêtres). Ce fut une visite brève et efficace et tout de suite après, Dean a contacté Bobby pour lui dire où envoyer tout le monde. Cela étant fait, il avait déclaré qu'il était temps pour lui de joindre ses contacts.

Ses 'contacts' se sont avérés être Tessa, qu'il a appelé sur son _téléphone_.

(" _Quoi? Si elle ne répond pas, j'essayerai de faire tout le truc magique sur le plan spirituel, mais c'est chiant et je suis plus ou moins limité à ne faire que des choses humaines quand je suis dans mon corps.")_

Heureusement, la demi-sœur de Dean avait répondu et accepté de les aider après une très longue discussion dont Sam n'a pu entendre que la moitié, parce qu'elle s'est produite alors qu'il était encore au volant. Le résultat final semblait constituer tout un éventail de différents êtres convergeant dans le Wyoming pour aider les anges dans leur combat, que l'aide soit voulue ou non.

Et malgré les plans de tout le monde pour la bataille... le détour des Winchester se fait dans un endroit minable, qu'ils (ne) paient (pas) à l'heure et qui comportent deux lits simples qui sont beaucoup trop petits et étroits pour eux. Tout le monde est en alerte et les attendent, et il leur reste trois heures pour faire le rituel.

"Alors... combien de temps la racine de rêve va mettre à prendre effet?"

"Près d'une minute."

Dean regarde le verre trouble dans ses mains, et il semble préoccupé.

"Tout va bien, Dean?"

"Je ne fais que... penser."

"Ne ne te fais pas de mal." Son frère réagit à peine, ce qui en dit long sur son état. "Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Dean ne répond pas.

"Hey."

Sam heurte son genou contre le sien; un exploit en réalité plutôt facile puisque leurs lits se touchent presque.

"Allez, dis-moi comment tu vas 'toucher mon cœur'," dit-il, pour rire. Sous son incrédulité se trouve de la peur, bien sûr, que tout cela ne va pas fonctionner à cause d'un simple problème de redondance.

Dean le regarde sous ses cils, mais ne répond pas.

"Dean...?" Et soudain Sam comprend. "Attends. Encore une fois, je ne suis 'pas assez littéral, pas vrai? "

"J'en ai bien peur, Sammy."

"Oh. Ok... eh bien. Ok alors. Euh... Je suppose que personne ne va effectuer de chirurgie thoracique ici, et que c'est pour ça que tu dois être sous forme d'esprit?"

Dean hoche vivement la tête. "... Ouais." Il fixe à nouveau le verre trouble. "Sammy, je-"

"Non, allez, tu sais qu'il faut le faire. Tout le monde compte sur nous maintenant, et ça va aller."

"Si je ne le fais pas correctement, ça-" Dean fait un geste vers la brûlure rouge qu'on peut apercevoir au col de chemise de Sam. "ça arrivera à ton cœur, Sam. Je te tuerais."

"Dean-"

"Sammy Je ne peux pas."

"C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me faire mal, tu te souviens?" Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et à ce moment-là, Sam sait que Dean a compris ce que Castiel lui a dit. "Même si tu voulais m'en faire. _'Ils seront liés à travers les royaumes des mortels'_ , pas vrai? "

Dean a toujours l'air peiné.

"Le temps est compté, Dean." Sam commence à déboutonner sa chemise, en essayant de rendre sa voix et sa posture persuasive, réconfortante. Attrayante.

Dean grogne. "Putain, gamin. Tu vas finir par me tuer."

Sam fait tomber sa chemise sur ses épaules et s'allonge sur le lit afin que son dos soit appuyé contre le matelas et hors de sa vue. "Allez. On n'a pas le choix."

Finalement, Dean finit la boisson en trois gorgées désespérées, et se jette sur son lit. Il lève les yeux vers le plafond avec détermination, et ne dit pas un mot pendant que les secondes passent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et puis...

Dean se lève du lit, mais Dean est aussi encore couché. Mais il n'est pas dans son uniforme de Faucheuse cette fois-ci; il porte les vêtements qu'il portait déjà. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers Sam, ses yeux verts sont plein de doute et d'hésitation, Sam secoue la tête.

"Je vais bien. Allez."

Dean se dirige vers la tête de lit de Sam. C'est bizarre; Sam s'est tellement habitué au Dean corporel que ça lui parait étrange de voir ce Dean à nouveau. Puis il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé avant et enlève ses lunettes. Le monde autour de lui se brouille, mais Dean reste net, alors Sam laisse ses verres sur la petite table de nuit.

"Allez," dit-il à nouveau. C'est inévitablement sexuel, même dans son contexte. Il est à moitié nu et il demande à Dean de le toucher, d'entrer dans son corps.

Dean se penche sur lui, imminent, mais pas menaçant, juste... Dean. Ça ne dérange pas Sam. Ses tétons se sont durcis par appréhension au contact douloureusement brûlant alors peut-être que ça ne le dérange vraiment pas. Son frère n'a toujours pas dit un mot, cependant.

"Fais-le."

Dean étend une main parsemée de taches de rousseur, et Sam les remarque (comprend ce qu'elles signifient, que Dean l'a écouté) une seconde avant que les doigts de Dean ne s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine.

Sam inhale soudainement et il a beaucoup de mal à respirer alors que l'agonie l'embrase instantanément. C'est intimement douloureux, et Dean laisse échapper un petit bruit de sympathie alors qu'il plonge sa main plus profondément.

De la sueur s'échappe tout le long du corps de Sam et il peut sentir l'envie de bouger tendre et contacter ses muscles, mais comme c'est arrivé toutes les autres fois, il ne sait pas s'il se rapprocherait ou s'il s'éloignerait. C'est comme du feu, et Sam connait le feu, le connait mieux que quiconque le devrait; c'est comme de la lave. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'est si bon qu'il aimerait pouvoir crier.

"D-Dean-" dit-il d'une voix grinçante, une vive lumière blanche brille autour du poignet de Dean, à travers l'espace dans la poitrine de Sam que Dean occupe.

"On y est presque Sammy, on y est presque chéri, ça va aller..." Dean n'arrête pas de murmurer ce genre de conneries, et Sam voudrait résister aux mots doux, mais il ne le peut pas, pas lorsque son corps se tord et s'agite parce qu'il peut sentir Dean dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur, il peut sentir Dean dans son pouls et entre ses poumons, circuler dans son sang...

* * *

Il a l'impression d'être _précipité_ dans la conscience et Sam se réveille en haletant.

Il a à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration avant qu'un désir aride ne se fasse connaître dans le creux de son estomac et c'est comme un trou noir, et Sam veut, Sam à besoin de-

"Dean!"

Il se redresse précipitamment et regarde frénétiquement autour de lui et Dean est juste là, les mains de Dean sont sur ses épaules, solides, et ses lèvres semblent si douces-

"Sammy, hey, wow-"

"N-non, s'il te plaît, je..." Sam est scandalisé par ses propres actions, mais en même temps, c'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il tremble légèrement, se poussant vers Dean, tirant Dean vers lui parce qu'il en a juste besoin.

"Sam-"

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé..." souffle Sam, en essayant de se ressaisir, en essayant de lâcher la poigne de fer avec laquelle il s'agrippe au haut de Dean. "Je-je..." Il veut juste que Dean soit plus proche, il veut juste écraser son frère contre lui afin qu'ils soient moulés ensemble et ne jamais le lâcher.

"Sam, _respire_." Dean essaye de trouver son regard, mais il est de nouveau flou et Sam a besoin de ses lunettes. "Inspire et expire, d'accord? Tu vas bien. On va bien. Je crois que ça a fonctionné."

Sam frissonne et fait de son mieux, vraiment, mais sa peau le démange là où Dean ne la touche pas et il veut juste que Dean le touche _partout_.

La voix de Dean est rocailleuse, on peut y sentir une tentative pour le rassurer et il dit à Sam qu'il a appelé Bobby et que Tessa s'inquiète apparemment de comment elle va pouvoir communiquer avec 'l'Equipe des Humains', un flux plutôt inutile d'informations apaisantes visant à montrer à Sam que tout le monde gère la situation, qu'ils sont sains et saufs, qu'ils vont bien...

"...et on n'a pas besoin d'y aller, on peut juste rester ici pour se reposer et-"

Attends. "Quoi? Dean, il faut les aider."

Dean le regarde fixement. "Mec, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu n'es pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ton cas avant tout."

Finalement, Sam trouver la volonté qui lui fallait pour lâcher son frère et il recule un peu (mais seulement un peu). Dean semble agité, lui aussi, et un peu pale, ses taches de rousseur ressortant sur sa peau.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir paniqué comme ça," commence Sam avec précaution. "Mais je te le promets; Je vais très bi-"

"Si tu dis 'bien' je te jure que je vais t'attacher à ce lit, Sam."

Le sexe de Sam le tire brusquement. C'est... il ne sait pas s'il peut rejeter la faute sur l'adrénaline ou sur ce qu'ils viennent tout juste de faire, mais putain, _putain_ , céder à Dean, _oui_. A ce moment-là, ça semble être la meilleure chose imaginable, l'image mentale le frappant brusquement. Peut-être que Dean utiliserait sa ceinture-

Il aurait probablement pu s'en sortir impunément s'il n'avait pas bougé en se penchant avec culpabilité après ça, mais... il le fait. Et Dean baisse les yeux.

" _Me-erde_ ," siffle Dean, en s'éloignant hâtivement.

"Dean, je suis désolé-" s'excuse immédiatement Sam d'une voix étranglée, ayant soudainement mal au ventre à l'idée d'être la cause du dégoût de Dean. Il avait pensé... il avait supposé que—cela dit, ils n'en ont jamais vraiment _parlé_ ce qui aurait certainement du être fait à un moment ou à un autre...

"Non, c'est pas ça...c'est juste qu'avec toi c'est vraiment difficile de... putain, Sam."

"Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plait, Dean, Je suis désolé-"

Dean enfonce le dos de sa main dans son œil, en grognant. "Arrête de t'excuser, putain."

Sam s'arrête. Instantanément.

Dean grogne à nouveau, et il commence à paraitre un peu à vif. "Oh _putain_ Sam, on a une guerre surnaturelle à éviter et tu essaies de me tuer?"

"Je-je... quoi?"

"Fais preuve d'un peu plus de pitié, mec, je ne suis qu'un homme. Plus ou moins."

"Mais je ne..." C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçoit la bosse qui déforme le jean de Dean. "Dean, est ce que tu...?"

"Est en train d'imaginer plein de petits chatons morts. Ouais." Il se laisse tomber au pied de son lit, la tête dans les mains, et marmonne: "Putain, Sam, toi et ta manie de vouloir être attaché."

Sam se redresse légèrement, extrêmement conscient du fait qu'il est toujours torse-nu et que sa poitrine a une nouvelle marque rouge de la taille du poing de Dean. Elle est fraîche et vive, à droite du cœur de Sam.

"Dean." Dean ne se retourne pas pour le regarder. Ah oui, Sam a décidé qu'il serait assez fort pour tous les deux. Il peut le faire. Il va le faire pour Dean. "Combien de temps est ce que je suis resté inconscient?"

Une question pragmatique. Pour les distraire de leur petite situation.

"Trente minutes à peu près," marmonne Dean. "Il faut qu'on... si tu veux vraiment arriver au vieux cimetière de cow-boy à temps, on devrait partir maintenant."

Sam a déjà persévéré dans de bien pires situations. C'est juste que... la démangeaison rongeant sa peau ne semble pas vouloir partir. Et son érection non plus, ce qui est putain de tordu pour un million de raisons différentes; pour l'amour de Dieu, des vies sont en jeu. Peut-être que c'est le fait que Dean ait vraiment touché son âme qui lui fait ça, qui leur fait ça à tous les deux.

"Alors partons," dit-il avec hésitation. "Non?"

Dean le regarde enfin.

"Sam, je... j'ai l'impression de débloquer totalement là."

Sam se lèche les lèvres, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête à un kilomètre par minute. "A vrai dire, moi aussi."

Une des mains de Dean est posée sur ses propres genoux, et Sam aperçoit les doigts serrer sa cuisse. "Je sais que ça va te paraître fou, mais je pense que je... je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une minute dans la salle de bain avant de partir," souffle Dean. "J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas partir tout seul."

"Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Dean se mordille la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il devrait immédiatement arrêter de faire, à moins qu'il ne veuille que Sam ne perde la tête. "Toi aussi, hein?"

Un regard vert électrique le fixe en une offre non-verbale qui, ils le savent tous les deux, plane dans l'air, et Sam veut dire oui, il veut y céder, mais ce n'est pas bien, ça ne vaut pas le coup si ça risque de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre eux pour toujours.

"Vas-y."

La main de Dean convulse. "Quoi?" grogne-t-il.

"Vas-y. Je... on peut..." il défait difficilement les boutons de son jeans et soudainement, Dean fait la même chose et ils luttent furieusement contre leurs fermetures éclaire à un mètre l'un de l'autre et puis Dean émet un son qui hantera Sam pour toujours.

"Sammy _oh_ -"

Il retombe sur le matelas comme si le contact de sa main sur son sexe avait fait fondre sa colonne vertébrale et les hanches de Sam remontent vers la pression de sa paume en voyant la bouche ouverte de Dean et ses cils tremblants.

"T-tu l'as sorti, hein? Allez Sammy, allez..."

Le poing de Dean monte et descend le long de son sexe, déjà frénétique, comme s'il était arrivé au bord de l'orgasme en seulement quelques secondes. Les muscles de son estomac se contractent et se relâchent, devenant concaves lorsqu'il resserre son emprise au bout, et penser à le goûter en donne l'eau à la bouche à Sam. Sa peau grouille de désir, et il a l'impression que son propre sexe est une sorte de fer rouge, où il peut sentir son pouls palpiter et qui est si chaud—

"Sam, Sam, Sam," souffle Dean en haletant, la tête tordue pour regarder Sam se toucher, et ça va finir par tuer Sam, le fait que Dean soit si clairement excité par tout ça, la façon qu'il a de se tordre dans les draps et de lever désespérément ses hanches en l'air.

"Dean, tu..." Mais former des mots reste quelque chose d'assez compliqué pour le moment alors Sam abandonne, finit par laisser échapper des bruits contenant en réalité plus d'air que de son parce qu'il est parti aussi loin.

"Ça t'aide à te sentir mieux?" dit Dean en grinçant les dents. Ses hanches continuent de s'agiter désespérément et ses joues sont toutes rouges, ses lèvres enflées et foncés parce qu'il n'arrête pas de les mordre. Sam ne peut pas détourner le regard, parce que Dean est putain de parfait, il est irréel. "Le fait qu'on ne se touche pas, ça rend tout ça acceptable?"

"P-putain..." souffle Sam en faisant des mouvements saccadés.

"Parce que tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est te toucher, c'est tout ce que je... _ngh_ , tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu-"

Sam gémit, change de position et agite sa main plus rapidement, ayant besoin de finir avant que le tourbillon d'excitation presque ivre dans son estomac et les mots incendiaires de Dean ne le fasse avouer des choses qu'il ne devrait pas.

"Je tuerais pour pouvoir mettre mes mains sur toi Sam, je ferais n'importe quoi—parfois je- _ah_ —j'ai peur des choses que je pourrais faire pour toi—juste pour pouvoir te toucher, mec, juste... pour toucher..."

Sam peut sentir la chaleur liquide de la libération se regrouper dans le bas de son ventre, prêt à sortir, prêt à gicler jusqu'à son torse nu.

"S'il te plaît-" souffle-t-il difficilement. "S'il te plaît, je donnerais... n'importe quoi..."

Dean grogne et commence à jouir, recouvrant ses abdominaux et sa propre main, le son de sa peau glissante résonne dans la pièce et Sam gémit parce que lui aussi il est sur le point de, il va-

" _Putain_ , Sammy, merde."

Ils redescendent ensemble, mais séparément, et le désire que Sam a de toucher la peau de Dean ne s'est pas atténué par ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Bien sûr que non, au contraire c'est encore pire maintenant que la fine couche de sueur se refroidit et que les battements de son cœur reviennent à la normale.

"Sammy?"

Ils se regardent et Sam pense 'et _leur enfer devra être d'être séparés'_ et ' _Tu tiens énormément à ton frère. Tu aimes vraiment ce garçon_ ' et _'j'aime la façon qu'il a de te regarder'_.

"On pourrait rester ici," murmure Dean. "On pourrait rester ici et ne pas mourir, et tu serais en sécurité."

"Nan," dit Sam d'une voix tremblotante. "Je ne pense pas que l'on pourrait."

Dean sourit un peu. "Je suppose que non. On est des vrais putains de héros."

Le temps est un luxe qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'offrir, alors ils se nettoient et se rhabillent, leurs mouvements rapides et efficaces; il n'y a pas de contacts persistants, pas de regards particulièrement longs. C'est un peu maladroit et un peu timide et c'est proche d'une sorte de routine. La communication est entièrement constituée de grognements et de hochements de tête, parfois un "Tu as le ...?" "Ouais."

Et puis, ils courent jusqu'à la voiture et se mettent en route vers le cimetière, Sam appelant Bobby pendant que Dean conduit et leur assurant qu'il va bien, qu'ils sont en chemin, et que _bien sûr qu'on ne s'est pas arrêté pour prendre un plat à emporté, Bobby, qu'est ce que tu crois!_

Lorsqu'il raccroche, il se concentre sur le problème à portée de main et pas sur... rien d'autre. "A ton avis comment ça se fait qu'Azazel le sache? Que je ne suis plus... tu sais." Une horrible pensée lui survient. "Peut-être qu'il peut me sentir."

"Nan. Il le sait sûrement parce qu'il ne peut _plus_ te sentir, mec." Dean change de position, quittant brièvement la route des yeux. "Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai plus ou moins fisté ton âme pendant un bon moment."

Sam laisse échapper un son de surprise, avant de décider de faire avec.

"On pourrait penser qu'après ce qui vient d'arriver, tu te calmerais pendant, genre, une heure."

"Jamais."

"Eh bien, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir légalement te rendre la pareille."

Dean commence à s'étouffer avec de l'air tout en prenant un virage bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse, et Sam rit.

Ils y arrivent quelques minutes plus tard et se gare entre deux camions, puis sortent de la voiture en courant. Personne n'a pris la peine d'être subtile ou de se cacher, la foule de combattants est à la vue de tout passant, bien qu'à cette heure de la nuit, ils ne risquent pas de voir qui que ce soit dans les parages.

C'est le chaos.

Des voitures et des camions sont garés de partout, et une fois à l'intérieur du cimetière la foule est beaucoup plus grande que ce à quoi Sam s'attendait. Ils se tiennent entre les tombes; des chasseurs rassemblés par groupes et parlant en élevant la voix, hurlant aux autres, hurlant sur les autres. La plupart d'entre eux sont habillés de vêtements miteux et armés jusqu'aux dents, à quelques exceptions près, et l'âge moyen est tristement jeune (Sam ne veut pas penser à ce que cela peut bien pouvoir signifier).

Parmi les humains mouvementés se tiennent environ une douzaine d'étranges silhouettes. Ils sont parfaitement immobiles et silencieux, leurs véhicules allant de chaque extrémité du spectre à l'autre, et non seulement le contraste entre eux et les chasseurs saute aux yeux, mais la large place qui leur a été donnée les rend faciles à distinguer. Des Anges.

Enfin, il y a les Faucheuses, qui marchent le long (et à travers) les autres et que Sam trouve vraiment flippantes. Tous sauf une, bien sûr.

"Dean!" Tessa court vers eux et soudain, il est évident que certaines personnes ont commencé à remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Rufus marche à travers la foule pour les retrouver, et il est suivi de près par Jo et Ellen.

"Oh Dieu merci, vous êtes là!" hurle Rufus. "Ces putains de Faucheuses sont de partout d'après le type avec l'impair, mais aucun des anges ne nous a donné de traduction! Il faut qu'on pense à un plan d'attaque! Combien de temps il nous reste avant que le démon aux yeux jaunes n'arrive?"

"Personne ici est en train de mourir, comment est ce qu'on était censé essayer de communiquer?" dit Tessa, d'un air éperdue. "Mais il a raison, est ce qu'on pourrait faire une estimation du temps qu'on a avant qu'Azazel n'arrive?"

"Sam, est ce que ça va?" demande Jo en même temps. "Est-ce que le sort fonctionne? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de rester ici?"

"Je vais bien, Jo, merci..." La foule est visiblement agitée, et Sam commence à pouvoir capter des voix individuelles plutôt qu'un brouhaha général.

"Qui sont ces gars?"

"Hé, ça vous dérangerait de nous dire contre qui on se bat?"

"Bobby s'est porté garant pour eux, ça me suffit."

"Est-ce que ce sont vraiment des _anges_?"

"Très bien tout le monde se tait!" crie Dean. Le volume diminue un peu, mais pas assez. " _Fermez tous votre gueule_!"

Ça marche mieux.

"Qui est mort pour que tu deviennes notre 'chef intrépide'?" dit quelqu'un dans le silence relatif.

"Sam," dit Tessa en riant. Bien sûr, aucun des humains ne l'entend. Heureusement.

"Je m'appelle Dean, euh, Smith," dit Dean. Sam lui lance un regard incrédule. "Et je peux parler aux Faucheuses. Oui, elles sont ici-" il doit monter la voix parce que cette déclaration ranime les marmonnements. "-et elles veulent nous aider. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand est ce que le démon aux yeux jaunes va se montrer, il n'a pas vraiment fait de réservation à l'avance."

Beaucoup de visages hostiles et méfiants se détendent un peu; il y en a même quelques-uns qui sourient.

"Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va devoir nous passer sur le corps pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est laisser sortir tous les démons de l'enfer." Dean lance un regard méfiant vers les anges avant de continuer. "Il ne faut pas oublier que la plupart des méchants sont des anges, aussi, mais aucun de ces fils de putes ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit si on ne les laisse pas rentrer. Alors, évitons de le faire, hein?"

"Bien dit!" la voix de Bobby se fait entendre.

"Tout le monde a fait une vérification de ses armes?" crie Ellen.

Il y a un bruissement évident et le bruit que tout le monde fait en faisant une double, voire une triple vérification, et plusieurs silhouettes semblent profiter de l'agitation pour les approcher. Sam reconnaît les véhicules de Castiel et de Raphaël, mais ne connait pas les deux autres.

"Sam, Dean."

"Salut, Cas." Dean sourit brièvement. "Raphy. Et vous êtes...?"

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux magnifiques yeux sombres lui sourit en retour. "Anna".

"Anael," corrige Raphaël. "Notre chef."

"C'est super, Anael, mais nous avons quelques questions," dit une autre femme. Elle porte un tee-shirt rouge vif et une veste en cuir, et Sam a l'impression que quelque chose cloche chez elle.

"Tu peux le sentir, pas vrai Sam?" murmure Castiel.

Sam fronce les sourcils, et la femme lève les yeux au ciel, puis-oh putain. Ils deviennent noirs.

En moins d'une seconde, six armes à feu sont pointées sur elle (Sam, Dean, Ellen, Rufus, et Jo, qui en sort deux).

"Casey et son peuple ont juré de se battre à nos côtés," dit Anna, les mains levées d'une manière qui est probablement censé les apaiser et maintenir de la paix. Mais elle reste l'être le plus puissant de ce lieu, alors les pistolets se baissent aussi rapidement qu'ils se sont levés. "Je vous remercie."

"Ecoutez, je ne suis pas dans le camp yeux-jaunes, d'accord?" dit la femme. "Il se trouve que lors de cette bataille, nous sommes du même côté, donc fermez-là et acceptez notre aide."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera après ça?" demandes Jo.

"Je suppose que tu verras à ce moment-là." Casey fait un petit sourire narquois, mais il disparait rapidement. "Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir ce que Sam Winchester fait ici. Il doit être protégé."

"Ouais, essaye de lui dire ça," grommelle Dean.

"Toi et ton truc pour Sam Winchester, je te jure," murmure Tessa, en tapant sur la tête de Dean (elle passe totalement à travers celle-ci). Personne ne semble l'entendre, sauf les anges.

"Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, Sam. Je sais que tu es plus que capable de prendre soin de toi-même," se reprend Casey. Elle fait un pas hésitant vers Sam, qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. "...C'est un honneur."

Sam ne serre pas la main qu'elle lui tend, mais il hoche la tête et parvient à lui dire: "Merci de nous aider."

Casey sourit et retire sa main, hochant aussi la tête, comme si elle comprenait. "Je vais aller voir mon peuple."

"Fais donc ça," marmonne Rufus une fois qu'elle est hors de portée de voix.

"Cerbère?" Sam entend Dean demander à Tessa.

"Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, maintenant que tu es arrivé."

Ellen et Rufus se chargent efficacement de l'organisation des chasseurs une fois que le petit groupe a trouvé une stratégie un peu plus complexe que: "attendre et attaquer", et Anael leur dit quel mausolée est la Porte. Sam se dirige vers la mise en place d'un périmètre de sortilèges et de symboles ce qui lui vaut les regards d'au moins deux démons et de quelques chasseurs; pendant ce temps Dean s'en va avec Tessa pour traduire ses conseils.

Ils se perdent de vue pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sam entende Bobby l'appeler et qu'il aille vers lui alors que Dean marche dans la direction opposée. Ils se croisent juste à côté de l'endroit où les Harvelle sont en train d'avoir une réunion de famille de dernière minute.

"...Et si quelque chose venait à arriver-"

"Maman, pour la dernière fois, ça va _aller_ ," grogne Jo.

Sam jette un coup d'œil vers Dean, qui a, apparemment, décidé de faire la même chose au même moment.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, c'est comme une décharge électrique.

 _Si quelque chose venait à arriver._

Et si ça finissait mal? Soudain, la résolution de Sam semble dénuée de sens. A quoi bon résister, ne pas s'embrasser à nouveau? Qu'est ce que ça changera s'ils meurent? Pire encore, si l'un d'entre eux meurt _sans l'autre_? Ce n'est pas... qui se soucie du fait qu'ils partagent le même sang?

"Dean-"

"Sam, je peux te parler une seconde?"

C'est imprudent, mais tout d'un coup, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, et Dean prétend ne pas entendre Tessa lorsqu'elle lui dit: "Dean! Il faut se dépêcher!" après que Sam ait hoché la tête.

"Je reviens dans cinq minutes, je dois m'entretenir avec mon partenaire une seconde," dit Dean à personne en particulier, mais Bobby leur fait un signe de la main à quelques mètres de là et Castiel fait gravement un signe de la tête. Sam est presque sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe, mais si c'était le cas...honnêtement, il s'en moque.

Ils ne se regardent pas lorsqu'ils marchent vers l'abri que forment les arbres, où les ombres et la nuit aideront à les cacher.

Le pouls de Sam est si rapide, c'est presque un vrombissement continu, et il se pourrait bien qu'il soit en train d'hyperventiler- oubli ça, il est définitivement en train d'hyperventiler lorsque Dean le plaque contre un arbre et souffle: "S'il te plaît dit oui Sam, s'il te plaît-"

Sam, juste pour le contredire, il ne dit rien, mais rompt l'emprise que Dean a sur lui et les fait tourner pour _le_ plaquer contre l'arbre.

Et puis il saisit le visage de Dean entre ses deux mains et il l'embrasse.

Dean fait un bruit désespéré au fond de sa gorge et se précipite vers l'avant, se jetant dans le baiser avec tant de force que Sam en trébuche presque à reculons, sans jamais que leurs lèvres ne s'éloignent. Il n'y a aucune lutte pour le contrôle, car aucun d'entre eux n'en a encore; il y a juste de l'adrénaline, de l'amour et le désir effréné de partager leurs dernières secondes.

Sam se presse aveuglément contre Dean et Dean fait de même, créant une friction fiévreuse, on peut entendre le son de leurs vêtements se frotter l'un contre l'autre et de leurs ongles en train de ratisser la chair lorsqu'ils peuvent l'atteindre; Sam sent les doigts de Dean creuser dans sa taille, là où sa chemise est remontée, et il enfonce ses ongles dans le dos de Dean avec la main qu'il a enfouie sous la veste de Dean, et tout est Dean et Dean a le goût de l'espoir et de la famille et du Paradis partagé—

"Tu-" murmure Dean lorsqu'ils se séparent pour respirer. "Sam, attends, tu-" Il attrape ses cheveux avec son autre main et tire la tête de Sam en arrière, parce que Sam le met à rude épreuve, en continuant à avancer pour essayer d'atteindre sa bouche à nouveau. "Sam, _écoute_. Je t'interdis de mourir, okay?"

"Moi aussi," rétorque Sam, et il a besoin de l'embrasser encore une fois, il en a besoin, dire quelque chose d'aussi évident est inutile lorsqu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose comme le temps qui file, à tout moment maintenant…

Quelqu'un pousse un cri pas si loin de là.

" _Merde_."

Ils s'écartent et gaspille encore un moment pour échanger un regard de résolution. Puis Dean sourit, fier et magnifique et plein de détermination, et Sam hoche la tête, ayant du mal à respirer.

"Allons tout défoncer."

Ils jaillissent des arbres leurs fusils à la main, et sprintent tête la première dans la mêlée.

* * *

 **Merci à tous**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Epilogue

**C'est dommage, ils sembleraient que beaucoup moins de gens aient lu le dernier chapitre... Mais merci à tous ceux qui l'ont fait et qui ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre,**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Epilogue**

Lorsque Sam se réveille dans la chambre d'amis de Bobby, le visage de Dean prend tout son champ de vision.

"Debout, Sammy."

"Bonjour à _moi_ ," croasse-t-il, en faisant une tentative de sourire. À la seconde à laquelle il commence à se redresser pour être assis sur le lit, son dos le tire horriblement et il inhale subitement, retombant sur le lit. "Merde."

Les yeux de Dean sont remplis d'inquiétude. "Tu vas bien?"

"Ouais ouais, c'est juste, c'est encore... mon dos. Mais ça va. Je... tu vas bien?"

Dans sa tête, les souvenirs se bousculent; la confusion, les cries et l'éclat métallique des lames angéliques frémissant dans l'air; le rugissement de Cerbere lorsqu'il a rejoint la mêlée et a fait fuir les chiens de l'enfer d'Azazel comme des petits chiots effrayés. Il se souvient des démons se battant contre des démons et des anges se battant contre des anges, une réelle mêlée de formes humanoïdes.

Il se souvient aussi de s'être toujours battu aux côtés côté Dean, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, ils se battaient sur le chemin pour se retrouver, et que Dean était encore debout à la fin de la bataille. Dean était vivant et hors de danger. Tessa et ses Faucheuses sont restées afin de s'occuper des âmes des morts, mais Dean est ici.

"Je vais bien, Sammy. Je n'ai pas une égratignure." Il sourit. "Toi aussi ça va, hein? T'en est sûr?"

"On a déjà abordé cette question, tu t'en souviens?" dit Sam. La pâle lumière de l'aube passe à travers les rideaux et il semblerait qu'il soit plus tôt le matin que près de midi. Ils n'ont jamais dormi la nuit du triomphe dans le Wyoming, bien sûr, parce qu'il y avait trop de gens blessés et de choses à régler, même si les anges restants étaient partis après avoir commodément fait disparaître tous les corps et les preuves.

"Il est quelle heure?"

Bobby a trouvé un matelas pour que Dean puisse dormir par terre (ses invités s'étaient multiplié exponentiellement, la plupart d'entre eux étant des chasseurs blessés qui avaient besoin de soins) et ils s'étaient finalement permis de s'écrouler hier après-midi, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ont au moins dormi dix heures d'affilée. C'est un nouveau record.

"Un peu tôt," admet Dean. "Euh, désolé. J'espère que je ne t'aie pas réveillé, j'étais juste... Je me suis réveillé il y a cinq minutes et je me suis dit que je devrais vérifier si tu respirais encore et tout."

"Je respire encore," confirme Sam, en décidant de réessayer de s'asseoir. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais il y arrive cette fois-ci.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Ouais."

"Et si tu me laissais m'occuper de la crème pour toi, maintenant, hein?"

Sam se fige. Oh. Est-ce que ça veut dire que...? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Il ne sait vraiment pas où en sont les choses entre eux (l'amour, la famille...? Peu importe ce que c'est), et désormais, il ne sait plus comment se comporter. Les heures trépidantes qu'ils ont vécues après s'être embrassés leur ont laissé peu de temps, que ce soit pour parler ou pour... ne pas parler.

"Euh... ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de m'étirer un peu et, genre... de ne pas trop bouger?"

Dean ne semble pas très convaincu. "Mec."

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Oui, alors enlève ton tee-shirt."

Puisque Dean est à genoux sur le sol et que Sam est encore à moitié couché sur le lit, ils sont presque à la même hauteur, et ce n'est pas bon pour la résolution de Sam. La résolution de Sam a un peu du mal à faire son boulot face aux vifs yeux verts de Dean dans la douce lumière de l'aube, tachetés d'un or qui semble briller.

"À moins que tu ne préfères que ton grand frère le fasses pour toi."

Sam cache son frisson en tirant son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Dean ne quitte pas Sam des yeux, et ça semble demander un peu d'effort, mais il est déterminé à ne pas regarder le torse de Sam.

Mais le petit sourire triomphant que Sam s'autorise à montrer disparaît rapidement, lorsqu'il se rend compte que son sac est derrière lui et qu'il va falloir qu'il se retourne. Dos à Dean. Sans rien pour le cacher.

"C'est..." Finalement, il le fait rapidement, au beau milieu de sa phrase, comme pour arracher un pansement. "C'est vraiment pas joli à voir, désolé."

Dean ne répond pas, et Sam attrape le sac pour le poser sur le matelas à côté de lui et commence à fouiller dedans, parce qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir voir l'expression sur le visage de Dean.

"Sam, mec, je m'attendais à un truc hardcore à la Freddy Krueger. C'est pas si moche que ça."

Sam sourit, il est un peu secoué, mais il espère que ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, et Dean lui rend son sourire.

"Tu l'as trouvé?"

Il se rapproche pour aider Sam à trouver le pot de crème et sort... un collier à la place.

"Je ne t'avais pas pris pour le genre de gars qui porte des bijoux," dit Dean, en le regardant fixement. Sam le regarde aussi, confus pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en souvienne enfin.

"Oh. Bobby me l'a donné. C'est une sorte d'amulette. Une sorte de protection, je pense." Il avait complètement oublié. Ce n'est pas vraiment une pièce très attrayante; une figure dorée attachée à un simple cordon noir, mais Sam regrette quand même son insouciance.

"Cool." Dean le tient contre le torse nu de Sam, comme s'il imaginait à quoi il ressemblerait autour de son cou.

Mais Sam à une autre idée derrière la tête. "Tu le veux?"

"Moi ? "

"Ouais." Sam prend le cordon des doigts de Dean et imite ce qu'il faisait; le maintenant contre le vieux tee-shirt gris que Dean portait pour dormir. Ça à l'air...d'être juste à sa place. "Tu l'aimes bien?"

Dean lui fait un sourire, énorme et lumineux et il est clairement très très heureux. "Ouais, Sam. Je l'adore."

"Super. Alors il est à toi."

Les doigts de Sam se ferment autour du tube de crème et il peut presque sentir son sourire faiblir.

Bien sûr, Dean le voit immédiatement.

"Donne-moi ça." Il met l'amulette autour de son cou et tend la main pour avoir la crème. "Et tourne-toi pour que je puisse l'appliquer."

Sam obéit, s'asseyant près du bord, dos à Dean et tenant ses chevilles avec ses mains. Ça fait mal, mais la douleur physique est la dernière qui le préoccupe. Il ne veut pas faire faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas à Dean, quelque chose comme mettre ses mains sur une chair rouge rugueuse et repoussante.

Il entend Dean le décapsuler, puis le jet du gel. Quelques instants plus tard, une douce main humide est doucement pressée contre son épaule. Les sensations dans le dos de Sam se sont un peu dégradées depuis l'incendie, et il semble surtout engourdi; c'est comme toucher sa peau à travers du carton, mais à cet instant, c'est un peu différent.

Les doigts de Dean sont épais et fermes, pétrissant et glissant autour des muscles sans hésitation. La sensation est immense et étrange, parce qu'il y a des endroits tels que son omoplate droite où elles sont définitivement émoussées, mais il y en a d'autres où elles semblent être augmentées, et Dean ne fait aucune distinction entre les deux. Jusqu'à présent, Sam était le seul à se toucher ici, et c'est... oui, c'est _définitivement_ différent.

"Dis-moi si je ne le fais pas comme il faut, d'accord? Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert."

"Tu es parfait," grogne Sam, puis il s'entend, ainsi que la voix qu'il a utilisée pour dire ces mots, et se reprend comme le lâche qu'il est. "Je veux dire, j'ai connu pire."

Dean rit chaleureusement et laisse couler sans commentaire.

Le bas de son dos a le droit à un travail plus approfondi et Sam peut sentir que sa colonne vertébrale commence à perdre de sa rigidité, que tous se détend lentement sous l'assaut des mains de Dean. Lorsque Dean enfonce ses doigts dans les fossettes au-dessus des fesses de Sam, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avancer ses hanches.

De temps en temps, Dean marmonne: "Ça va ?" ou "Ça fait mal ? ", et Sam fait de sérieux efforts pour garder ses réponses aussi calmes que possible. C'est de plus en plus dur (oui, ça aussi), surtout que désormais, il respire de plus en plus difficilement à chaque minute qui passe, devant alors ouvrir la bouche afin que Dean n'entende pas le halètement révélateur causé par l'air rentrant et sortant de celle-ci.

Après un particulièrement gros nœud dans son dos, Sam laisse échapper un petit glapissement mal dissimulé.

"Sammy?"

"O-ouais. Ça va."

Dean se fige. Merde, cette voix était presque pornographique, qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête, putain? Sam se maudit, espérant mourir d'embarras (et le rester, cette fois-ci).

"Sam?" Murmure Dean.

"Euh, ouais. Désolé," dit Sam, en essayant de paraître spontané. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment il est censé se comporter; ou bien ce que Dean veut qu'il fasse. Parce qu'il le ferait, peu importe ce que c'est; il sera tout ce que Dean voudra qu'il soit, mais il a juste besoin de le _savoir_.

Après une pause silencieuse et tendue, Dean se remet au travail.

À ce stade, Sam a une érection plutôt douloureuse. Et en plus d'être douloureuse, elle fuit. En fait, il peut sentir une goutte glisser le long de son sexe là où la tente dans son bas de survêtement lui a fait un peu de place, et son progrès est désespérément lent. Bien sûr, le pantalon est loin d'être assez lâche pour pouvoir cacher quoi que ce soit, alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps, vraiment.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser tomber dans les mains de Dean lorsqu'elles pénètrent dans un nœud particulièrement douloureux, et si sa tête en tombe presque de plaisir à plusieurs reprises... eh bien. Il va profiter de tout ça tant qu'il le pourra, parce qu'à tout moment maintenant, Dean risque de regarder par là et de voir, ou il fera peut-être quelque chose de si incroyablement bon que Sam craquera et laissera enfin sortir le gémissement stupidement insouciant qui monte au fond de sa gorge—

"Ok écoute, j'en peux plus," s'écrit Dean, la voix tendue.

Le pouls de Sam monte en flèche et son cœur bondit jusque dans sa bouche.

"Sammy je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses un putain de dessin, un signe ou quelque cho _-mph_ -"

Sam se retourne si rapidement que leurs dents claquent les unes contre les autres. Sa main se dirige vers l'avant du pantalon de Dean et oui, putain, Dean est dur aussi, Dean veut tout ça, Dean _le_ veut même après tout ça.

"Mon Dieu, _oui_ ," marmonne Dean dans sa bouche, et Sam est trop désespéré et Dean est trop impatient et ils finissent par perdre leur équilibre et par tomber sur le matelas sur le sol, mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'ils rient, _rien_ ne semble avoir d'importance, vraiment, rien à part Dean, Dean, Dean-

Les mains de Dean glissent le long du dos luisant de Sam en un seul mouvement et il continue de descendre; jusque dans son pantalon, tenant son cul avec une fesse dans chaque paume. "J'te jure, Sam, ton cul est _parfait,_ putain."

"Mais tu ne l'as ferme vraiment _jamais_?" Souffle Sam, en souriant. Il les presse l'un contre l'autre et Dean jette sa tête en arrière, heurtant la fine mousse du matelas un peu trop fort et il grimace.

"Putain, _ow_ \- non, refais ça-"

"Ne refais _pas_ ça?"

Dean lève les yeux vers lui et enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Sam, se poussant vers le haut et les faisant tous les deux inspirer soudainement.

"Ok, ouais, ok," approuve Sam, en se balançant vers le bas et en se penchant en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire mal rasée de Dean, mordant et suçant pendant que Dean continue à rouler ses hanches à un rythme impitoyable, ses chevilles s'enfonçant dans le bas du dos de Sam.

Le mince matelas est poussé dans tous les sens alors que le rythme de leurs mouvements accélère, jusqu'à ce que Sam commence à se sentir étourdi et un peu trop heureux et bien trop près du bord de la délivrance.

"Dean, ralentis sinon je vais..."

"Déjà?" Mais les iris de Dean ne sont qu'un mince anneau vert autour d'une pupille noire dilatée, et ses mouvements deviennent frissonnants et maladroits. "Putain, Sammy..."

" _Ralentis_ -"

Soudain, la jambe droite de Dean s'étend pour pousser l'arrière du genou gauche de Sam et il les fait rouler, aplatissant Sam sous son corps. Lorsqu'il plaque les poignets de Sam au-dessus de sa tête, Sam gémit et abandonne l'idée de se retenir, se poussant désespérément vers le haut, complètement hors de lui—

"Putain putain p- _putain_ -"

"C'est ça que tu veux? Être ma _putain_?" Souffle Dean, et c'est fini pour Sam, ça y _est_ , il jouit dans son pantalon comme un adolescent. Il frissonne et halète et se presse contre les hanches de Dean pour le surmonter, testant l'emprise que Dean a sur lui et il grogne en se rendant compte à quel point il est serré et maîtrisé.

"Putain de merde Sammy," croasse Dean, il ne peut même pas expirer pour parler, et Sam pense _'Je viens tout juste de faire ça, c'est à cause de moi'_ et sent son cœur se remplir de joie. Il enlève le haut de Dean (il le déchire un peu, mais bon) et les retourne à nouveau, cette fois pour embrasser le cou et le torse de Dean, explorant alors sa peau lisse tendue sur des muscles solides. Il retrace le dessin complexe des tatouages d'anti-possession de Dean et peut enfin confirmer que Dean a, en effet, des taches de rousseur sur tout le corps. Il essaye de les mémoriser, des épaules aux hanches, et repense au sucre organique et combien il est doux.

"J't'aime," murmure-t-il contre la peau de Dean.

La poitrine haletante de Dean se secoue brusquement et s'arrête.

"Q-quoi?"

"T'as bien entendu."

Sam le regarde à travers sa frange, sans ses lunettes, tout est alors un peu diffus, mais il sourit quand même et il sait que tout va bien.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration. "Putain, Sam, moi aussi, si c'était pas assez évident."

Sam ricane et se décale légèrement afin que sa cuisse tienne entre les jambes courbées de Dean, la dure pression de l'érection de Dean le faisant sourire. Il recommence à effleurer le torse de Dean de ses lèvres, et lorsque ses dents érafle un téton, Dean frissonne, tout son corps en devient rigide. "Ça va?" Souffle Sam sur la peau humide.

Dean glisse une main dans ses cheveux, le poussant vers lui. "Ouais, o-ouais Sam, juste-"

Sam parvient à glisser une main entre l'infime espace qui sépare leurs corps et la laisse juste au-dessus de l'élastique du pantalon de Dean, et murmure: "Je peux...?" et obtient un "Fais-le fais-le _fais-le_ ," à travers des dents serrées. Ses doigts se sont à peine fermés autour du sexe de Dean lorsqu'il suce sur un téton et Dean se crispe, son sexe se durcissant encore plus, avant de jaillir chaudement entre leurs ventres.

Une fois que Dean a terminé, Sam roule lentement et tombe à côté de lui afin qu'ils restent allongés côte à côte. Il passe environ dix secondes à combattre l'envie de regarder son frère avant de perdre, laissant alors tomber sa tête sur le côté pour profiter de la vue des traits délicieusement relaxés de Dean. Détendu et calme, des perles de sueur font légèrement briller sa peau et agglutinent ses longs cils, Dean est si beau que ça en est pratiquement irréel.

Sam entend une voix rauque et angélique résonner dans sa tête qui lui dit que _"Le fait que vous soyez frères est en fait plutôt secondaire à ce lien,"_ et pense que peut-être que 'secondaire' n'est pas exactement le bon mot, mais l'idée sonne néanmoins juste.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," souffle Dean, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sam lui donne un coup de coude dans le bras. "Oh non dit pas ça, ça me fait penser à Castiel."

Il y a un petit moment de silence avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire, tout sales et désordonnés et même pas entièrement nus, ce qui, d'après Sam, est quelque chose qui devrait être rectifié au plus vite. Ils sautent le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Tout le monde est fatigué et la victoire n'efface pas le fait que deux jours plus tôt, ils ont aussi perdu de bonnes personnes, alors lorsque Sam et Dean font enfin une apparition pour le déjeuner, ils n'ont pas la force de protester contre les moqueries ridiculement bruyantes et les applaudissements causés par leur apparition. Il y en a qui les sifflent, d'autres qui les félicitent, et Jo a écrit "WOW !" sur une feuille de papier qu'elle fait passer. Sam peut sentir son visage se rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais Dean semble rempli de fierté et il salue même la foule, juste avant que Sam ne le pousse vers la cuisine pour aller chercher un peu de nourriture.

"Tu te rends bien compte que ça veut dire qu'ils nous ont entendus, pas vrai?"

"Ça, c'est de ta faute, Sammy. Et bien sûr que oui."

"Tu étais bien plus bruyant que moi."

"C'est _faux_ -"

"Vous étiez ex aequo!" Crie quelqu'un depuis le salon.

...Ça les fait taire pour de bon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam est assis à la table avec son ordinateur portable, pendant que Dean parcoure le journal, et lorsqu'il fait rouler ses épaules, elles sont légères et détendues. Il est à l'aise.

Il a le sentiment que c'est un nouveau commencement.

 **FIN**


End file.
